Bring me to life, HarryDevuélveme a la vida Harry
by Yankeegomera
Summary: Un héroe perdido recibe una inesperada llamada,cuando el pasado regresa y golpea de nuevo a su puerta.Dos vidas rotas, y tal vez una oportunidad de redimirse.¿Quien salva a quien? Slash H/D Violencia tortura y violación mencionadas
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1Una llamada del pasado**

**( Who wants to live forever?)**

_Ginny y Harry estaban disfrutando de un agradable paseo, después de varios días de intenso trabajo, ya que la persecución y captura de mortífagos parecía estar en un punto álgido en esas fechas. Su primer aniversario había transcurrido en plena misión, y no habían podido celebrarlo, así que ambos habían pedido unos días libres y se habían marchado a Paris. _

_Su paseo por la rivera del Sena estaba resultando romántico y maravilloso. Un desconocido se apresuraba en su dirección, la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Pero era un simple muggle, y no representaba ninguna amenaza para ellos, por lo que Harry lo ignoró, retornando su atención a Ginny. De repente, un movimiento repentino que hizo saltar sus defensas, fogonazos y todo se volvió oscuridad y dolor. Sus reflejos le habían permitido retorcerse y arrastrar a Ginny con él al suelo, mientras levantaba un escudo en torno a ellos. Pero aunque su escudo paró las primeras balas que recibieron, dos individuos, magos esta vez, aparecieron y comenzaron a atacarles también, mientras los aterrados turistas corrían hacia todos lados, gritando y sollozando. El escudo se debilitó al repeler ataques mágicos y no mágicos al mismo tiempo y finalmente cedió a las maldiciones que les lanzaban. Ginny se interpuso y recibió el impacto destinado a su esposo. Harry no necesitó más que ver la chispa de amor apagarse en sus ojos al estremecerse en sus brazos y el infierno se desató._

_La muerte de su esposa desató un estallido de magia pura que simplemente fluyó hasta sus agresores y los inmovilizó, extrayendo brutalmente recuerdos y memorias, drenando la magia de sus adversarios, como si les hubiese abierto las venas, mientras el pobre hombre que habían usado como señuelo simplemente se desplomaba fulminado._

_Para ese momento, tanto la policía muggle como los aurores franceses estaban en camino. Harry sollozaba abrazado al cuerpo inerte de su esposa, destrozado, derramando su magia y la de sus enemigos a su alrededor. Pero cuando los aurores llegaron solo pudieron modificar los recuerdos de los testigos muggles, haciéndoles creer que solo se habían intercambiado disparos, ya que los dos mortifagos estaban muertos y el muggle inconsciente. _

"Voldemort esta muerto, esta muerto para siempre…" pensó Harry una y otra vez, mientras el sudor resbalaba por su frente y dejaba pegajoso su cuerpo, revolviéndose y gimiendo entre las sabanas, atrapado en una horrible pesadilla una vez mas. Repitiéndose una y otra vez las mismas palabras, como una letanía protectora, Harry logró por fin deshacerse de su opresivo delirio sobre el cementerio donde Voldemort recobró su cuerpo y despertar. Aturdido, como siempre que el terror rondaba sus sueños, necesito unos minutos para recordar donde y por que se encontraba allí.

Un viejo y anticuado armario con las puertas de espejo, le devolvió su propia imagen, distorsionada y deformada por los sucios y desportillados cristales, sentado en una cama deslustrada y revuelta, recostado contra las desconchadas paredes de una vieja pensión muggle. A los pies de la cama, una pequeña mochila yacía entreabierta, dejando ver una prenda de fluida textura, brillante y multicolor, de apariencia casi líquida e irreal, que desentonaba totalmente en aquel ambiente. Por la pequeña ventana desvencijada y desencajada junto a los pies de la cama, y bajo la que había un sucio y pequeño lavabo y una silla algo destartalada y con la tapicería deshilachada, se filtraban los sonidos y olores procedentes del resto del edificio, mientras el mundo comenzaba a agitarse con la conmoción de un nuevo atardecer. Se miro al espejo, y apenas pudo reconocerse a si mismo, tal y como era cuatro años antes …..Pero no, ahora no podía pensar en esos dolorosos recuerdos, debía encontrarse con alguien que procedía de un mundo que quería evitar, pero al que debía algo, algo tan importante como para hacerle salir de su voluntario exilio.

Suspirando, repasó su imagen y contemplo el largo pelo negro, cayendo enmarañado y viscoso ahora por el sudor, hasta los hombros, la barba revuelta y sin afeitar desde hacia mucho, la cicatriz de su frente, menos visible ahora que entonces, y se levantó para asearse antes de recibir a su extraña visita.

Tras levantarse y desperezarse como un gran gato, se despojó de la húmeda camiseta y de la ropa interior, y se flexiono para lavarse el torso, la cara y el pelo en el lavabo. Los músculos de su espalda se marcaron bajo su piel, suavemente bronceada y cruzada por varias cicatrices, y el joven comenzó su rudimentario aseo. Su cuerpo de adolescente larguirucho y desgarbado se había desarrollado y madurado, y el intenso ejercicio de su vida entre los muggles había desarrollado plenamente una musculatura envidiable, dándole el aspecto de un joven atleta, y su piel morena y adornada de vello negro, lucía saludable y atractiva. Mirándose en el espejo, ahora con el pelo y el cuerpo limpios de sudor y húmedos de agua, peinó los siempre rebeldes mechones y los dejó sueltos sobre sus hombros, retirando los mechones detrás de sus orejas, para variar de la eterna coleta que ahora llevaba casi siempre. Dudaba sobre su barba, que ahora siempre llevaba sin afeitar, y a la que se había acostumbrado como a una máscara, pero en el último momento decidió recortarla en vez de eliminarla. Un gesto casual de su mano y la barba descuidada se esfumó de su rostro, transformándose en una barba incipiente, como si llevase varios días sin afeitar, devolviéndole un aspecto más juvenil y acorde con su edad. Con pereza, se enfundó unos vaqueros y una camiseta limpia, y con otro gesto indiferente, la ropa sucia se dobló y se introdujo en la mochila y el agua derramada por el suelo desapareció, mientras la cama se hacia , quedando la habitación ordenada y dispuesta para recibir a su visita, mientras su varita saltaba hacia su mano y él la guardaba cuidadosamente en un bolsillo disimulado de sus pantalones, más a mano que en su ubicación habitual en sus negras botas de gruesas suelas y llenas de hebillas.

Minutos antes de la hora señalada para su cita, los hechizos protectores que había colocado sobre el edificio, se activaron, revelando la llegada de un mago, concretamente la de Narcisa Malfoy. Nunca le había parecido una persona cálida o afectuosa y su relación con ella había sido muy escasa, hasta el día en que ella le salvó la vida, mintiendo a Voldemort y asegurando que su maldición había acabado con él, lo que finalmente le había permitido derrotarlo y darle muerte. Habían pasado ya cuatro largos años desde la derrota, y él no era el mismo de antes, pero seguía en deuda con ella, le debía su vida, y había acudido a su llamada, atado por su propio carácter, tan Griffindor como siempre, una vez que comprobó que tras la misiva no se escondía nadie más con intenciones homicidas.

Una breve y seca llamada en la puerta le hizo saber que su visita estaba ya allí. Percibió el hechizo revelador de la Sra Malfoy y sonrió para sus adentros. No solo él estaba siendo precavido, por lo visto, y se levanto para abrir la puerta y permitirle el paso.

Narcisa estaba mucho más delgada y pálida de lo que la recordaba, ojerosa, pero seguía teniendo la misma lánguida elegancia de siempre, tal vez acentuada por el intenso contraste de su piel casi blanca con la ropa negra que la envolvía. Una leve inclinación de cabeza, y sin una palabra de respuesta al saludo de Potter, Narcisa penetro en la habitación, escrutándola con una rápida mirada y se sentó en la única silla disponible, y lo miró, fría e impasible, con sus enormes ojos azules, mientras el muchacho se acomodaba en los pies de la cama.

Un incomodo silencio cayo sobre la habitación, congelando el aire de aquella tarde de mediados de octubre. Harry mantuvo tercamente los ojos verdes, ahora libres de sus eternas gafas, fijos en Narcisa, dejándola observarle a placer, negándose a ir más allá, ya que no tenia idea de cual era el tema que la Sra. Malfoy deseaba tratar con él. Por último, Narcisa salió de su mutismo, y comenzó a hablar.

- Potter… Harry, no se si estas al tanto de lo que ha sucedido en los últimos meses, después de… - dijo la dama con evidente turbación y sin saber como abordar el tema.

-No- dijo secamente el joven mago, sin querer facilitarle las cosas a su visitante.

La inquietud de la mujer se hizo más evidente, y Harry se encontró preguntándose cuando había visto a la Sra Malfoy tan perturbada, sin encontrar respuesta.

- Veras, después de tus últimas… capturas, los pocos mortífagos de bajo nivel que permanecían libres, perdieron toda cohesión y fueron presa fácil gracias a la información obtenida - susurró la pálida mujer, retorciéndose las manos con angustia creciente, pero manteniendo aun la compostura.

Harry no veía a donde quería llegar y parpadeo, confuso.

- Se descubrió un refugio hace unos meses, y al asaltarlo, se dio por finalizada la búsqueda de los mortifagos… y se rescataron varios prisioneros - la voz de la mujer se quebró y sus hombros se hundieron, su pose orgullosa, derrumbada.

Narcisa Malfoy perdió el control, y comenzó a llorar, sin sollozos, silenciosa y lentamente, evitando la mirada del joven. El Griffindor no pudo evitar que su corazón le llevase a inclinarse hacia ella y tomar una de las manos de la mujer entre las suyas, para estrecharla afectuosamente, sintiendo una profunda punzada de compasión hacia ella, ya que empezaba a tener sospechas de cual podía se la causa de la angustia de la habitualmente fría bruja.

Narcisa se deslizó de la silla para arrodillarse frente a él, abrazando sus rodillas, y exclamo entre sollozos ahogados:

Mi hijo, Harry, mi Draco…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2Saldando deudas**

**Harry , Draco and & are poperty of Rowling**

_Mad World es una buena canción para escuchar con este capitulo_

_Tras la batalla de Hogwart, todo el mundo parecía tener planes para su futuro: Sus exámenes para Éxtasis fueron rápidamente convocados, y una vez aprobados, el ministerio le ofreció una plaza en la escuela de aurores a él y a sus dos amigos. Ginny quería casarse, todo el mundo le decía que era lo correcto y Harry se dejó llevar durante un tiempo. Pero aunque era razonablemente feliz en su matrimonio, y su nueva familia y amigos le apoyaban, pronto comenzó a sentir un extraño vacío a su alrededor. Trató de llenar sus días volcándose en la persecución de los partidarios de Tom Riddle, pero cada vez se sentía más distanciado de todos. _

_Su magia había alcanzado un nivel impensable antes, y sus propios compañeros comenzaron rápidamente a tener miedo de él, de su poder, que parecía desarrollarse cada vez más en nuevas facetas, como la capacidad creciente de hacer magia sin necesidad de usar varita. O su dominio de la legeremancia y la oclumancia, cada vez mayores. Aunque técnicamente estaba cursando estudios para llegar a ser auror, en la practica trabajaba codo con codo con los aurores más experimentados ya que tras los primeros meses quedo claro que sus capacidades excedían del nivel previsto, por lo que readaptaron su plan de estudios de manera que en menos de dos cursos completase la formación requerida, y aun así, frecuentemente sobrepasaba a sus profesores._

_Sin embargo, lo más difícil de soportar era la perdida de tantos amigos y conocidos, algo que pesaba como una losa en el alma de Harry, que acabó sintiéndose secretamente culpable de todas ellas. Una ponzoña que fue minando poco a poco su carácter, volviéndole huraño y reservado, haciéndole evitar el contacto con la gente cada vez más._

Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente, para sofocar los recuerdos que amenazaban con ahogarle de nuevo y fue vagamente consciente de nuevo de la presencia de otra persona. Narcisa seguía rendida en el suelo, y entre gemidos ahogados solo pudo entender:

- Mi hijo… era uno de ellos… Draco … ha aparecido…

Harry saco la varita y transformó la destartalada cama en un amplio diván, donde hizo sentarse a la angustiada madre. Luego hizo aparecer una botella de whisky de fuego y unos vasos y la obligo a tomar un par de tragos, antes de tomar él mismo un buen sorbo, mientras le rodeaba los agitados hombros con su cálido y fuerte brazo, tratando de reconfortarla.

Narcisa sollozó durante un rato en su hombro, antes de poder rehacerse y proseguir. Le relató que Draco parecía haber estado cautivo largo tiempo, y que su estado físico y mental eran extremos. Solo lo habían identificado inicialmente por su pelo y por el anillo familiar, imposible de quitar. Aunque habían tratado de sanar su cuerpo, su mente estaba más allá de lo que San Mungo podía tratar, y querían internarlo definitivamente en un ala especial para enfermos mentales irrecuperables. Pero Narcisa estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de recuperar a su hijo y lo llevo a su casa, Malfoy Manor. Para su horror, Draco intentó suicidarse a los pocos días, y hubo de ser ingresado de nuevo. Lo único que había logrado era ver como su hijo se debatía en una especie de pesadilla permanente, atrapado en su propia mente, y que esa alucinación tenia que ver con él, con Harry Potter, porque lo llamaba una y otra vez en sus delirios.

Narcisa le suplico que lo visitase, aunque fuese una vez, que tratase de ayudarlo, y el joven mago, muy conmovido, le aseguró que iría con ella a San Mungo, pero que no deseaba volver a entrar en el mundo mágico. Narcisa, mas calmada, le contó que ella solía visitar a su hijo a primera hora de la noche, todos los días, después del cambio de turno, para evitar encontrarse con gente conocida, ya que la identidad del paciente, por deseo de su madre se había mantenido oculta al publico y solo era conocida por el equipo medico que le trataba, del cual formaba parte Hermione, que era la que le informaba de los progresos habidos, todos los lunes , y casualmente, hoy era lunes.

El joven Griffindor no pudo dejar de admirar la parte calculadora y fría del carácter de la Slytherin, que había previsto de antemano su posible aceptación, y una sonrisa amarga surcó su rostro fugazmente. Recogió sus pertenencias y acompañó a Narcisa en su Aparición hasta un callejón cercano a San Mungo. Envuelto en una bufanda, con la capucha de su sudadera sobre la cabeza y con gafas oscuras, siguió a su acompañante por un corredor lateral, y llegaron a un despacho rotulado con el nombre H. Granger en la puerta. Una breve llamada y recibieron permiso para entrar.

Hermione se sobresaltó ligeramente al verlo, aunque indudablemente su presencia no le resultaba inesperada. Harry se sintió incomodo, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas encontrarse a miles de millas de aquel lugar.

- Hola, Harry. No tienes mal aspecto. - dijo la medimago, con un ligero temblor en la voz, levantándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo, que finalmente el joven acabo por devolverle.

-¡Dios, como había extrañado a Hermione, como los había extrañado a todos!- pensó el joven mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

Pero había tomado una decisión tras la muerte de Ginny, y no quería volver a arriesgar la vida de sus amigos, ya que la suya era blanco permanente de ataques de una u otra clase y además, el ya no era el que ellos pensaban. Así que se separó de su amiga y trató de mantenerse distante, endureciendo su rostro y su mirada. Hermione vio como se enfriaba la mirada de su antiguo compañero, comprendió que Harry sol estaba allí por su paciente, y no dijo nada. Le dedico una sonrisa un tanto agridulce, e invitó a los dos a tomar asiento.

Durante un rato expuso brevemente la situación médica del joven Draco Malfoy, indicando que aunque las secuelas físicas estaban ya en tratamiento, su mente no parecía reaccionar a la terapia, y se volvía cada vez más inestable obligándoles a mantenerle sedado o inmovilizado, para evitar que se lesionara de nuevo. La única constante en sus delirios era que suplicaba que no le hicieran daño a él. Hermione pensaba que tal vez la presencia de Harry pudiera ayudar al tratamiento del paciente. Finalmente les condujo a la pequeña sala donde Draco estaba alojado y abrió la puerta.

Un figura malicienta y algo sucia, se arrastró hasta el rincón mas lejano de la habitación sin ventanas, iluminada por un tenue luz procedente del techo y carente de todo mobiliario, exceptuando un colchón y una silla y una mesa de plástico, donde reposaban un plato y un vaso del mismo material. Aquella caricatura de ser humano se enroscó sobre si mismo, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, meciéndose convulsivamente. Su madre se aproximó a él y trató de acariciarle los deslustrados cabellos, pero el joven comenzó a gemir y su madre no insistió.

Vamos hijo, hora de comer, - suplicó Narcisa con voz suave, pero su hijo no reaccionó.

Hermione intervino y con su varita ejecutó un Imperius sobre Draco, obligándole a comer un poco de sopa. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, extraviados, y Harry casi no pudo reconocer a su antiguo compañero. Enarcó una ceja y miró a su amiga, y esta murmuró algo sobre una exención especial, dadas las circunstancias. Sin embargo, el demacrado joven, en el momento en que la medimago levantó su magia, se arrastró de nuevo a su rincón y comenzó a vomitar casi de inmediato todo lo ingerido.

El joven, acuciado por ambas mujeres, intentó hablar con Draco, sin saber muy bien que hacer, y comenzó a contarle de cosas intrascendentes, simplemente dejándole oír su voz. Al cabo de un rato, Draco le dedico una mirada fugaz, casi imperceptible, que repitió después de unos instantes. Un chispa de luz brillo momentáneamente en sus ojos, para ser borrada segundos después, por un súbito acceso de terror e ira, en el que el joven tiró repentinamente de la mano de Harry, aproximándolo hacia su rincón, mientras gritaba entre enfurecido y suplicante a su madre y Hemione, interponiéndose entre ellas y el joven moreno:

- ¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no, por favor! ¡A él no! ¡A Harry no! -

El Griffindor tenía la muñeca aferrada por la huesuda y temblorosa mano de su antiguo compañero, y este se había colocado en un gesto protector delante de él, aunque apenas se mantenía sobre sus pies. Sus ojos grises brillaron con un halito de esperanza, al mirar de nuevo fugazmente a su asombrado visitante, que ahora estaba sosteniéndole por la cintura ya que sus piernas habían cedido. Lentamente, los parpados se cerraron y el frágil cuerpo se desplomó desmadejado entre los fuertes brazos del joven ex auror.

Harry depositó el cuerpo inerte sobre el colchón y se apartó, abandonando la habitación y llevando consigo a una nerviosisima Narcisa que se retorcía las manos, impaciente; para dejar que su amiga atendiese a su paciente, y la acompañó hasta el pequeño despacho. Al cabo de un rato, Hermione se unió a ellos, y les indico que el joven estaba relativamente bien, y que le había dado un ligero sedante para ayudarle a descansar. Le indico que era la primera vez que el joven daba indicios de haber reconocido a alguien, y que tal vez, posteriores visitas provocarían una reacción favorable.

Harry permaneció en silencio, evitando mirar a ambas mujeres, que estaban hablando sobre planificar nuevas visitas, sopesando las alternativas que se les ocurrían. La situación de Draco parecía haber mejorado poco desde su liberación, reflejando tan solo mejorías físicas, pero ninguna en el plano emocional. El intento de trasladarlo a un entorno más acogedor había fracasado porque el joven no reconocía a las personas a su alrededor y se aterraba de todo. Con frustración, el Griffindor llegó a una exasperante conclusión, frunciendo el ceño: él tenia una posibilidad, y a su pesar, reconoció que aunque no se sintiese en deuda con su madre, no podría dejar de intentar hacer algo por él. Sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que probablemente acabaría arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a hacer, pero reconoció que no le quedaba otra salida.

Hermione…- interrumpió Harry mirando de nuevo a ambas, con una expresión de resolución en los ojos- Me pregunto si podría llevármelo conmigo…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3Decisiones difíciles**

_Draco y Harry son de J._

**Welcome To My Life y DIE ANOTHER DAY son mis recomendaciones musicales**

Con la cara llena de asombro Hermione repico vehementemente:

- ¡Pero Harry! Eso no es posible, cuando lo dejamos ir a su casa-

- Cuando lo dejasteis ir no estaba conmigo, Mione. Necesita un ambiente más relajado, esto no es más que otra cárcel para él. Tal vez tenga más suerte ahora.- dijo el joven Griffindor mirando a su amiga

- Te prometo que tengo un lugar acogedor para instalarlo. - Narcisa lo miro enarcando una ceja en una muda interrogación y el joven se dirigió ahora a ella.

- Vivo en un casita en el campo, Sra Malfoy, aislado de otros vecinos, pero con aire puro, sol, sitio para pasear …

Y Narcisa Malfoy afirmó, con su suave voz de encantador de serpientes:

-Pues a mi parece perfecto, Harry.

Durante el resto del tarde se enzarzaron en los preparativos, ya que Narcisa hizo valer su condición de madre para exigir el traslado del paciente. Finalmente Hermione accedió a autorizar el tratamiento domiciliario de Draco Malfoy, pero sin darle el alta, de manera que seguía siendo su paciente, y podía prescribirle medicinas o requerir visitas al hospital siempre que lo estimase oportuno. Preparó un cuaderno donde debía anotar las constantes del joven, y que se reflejaría en otro que ella conservaría consigo, y a su vez ella podría anotar cambios en las prescripciones de medicinas para que Harry se las suministrase, mediante un encantamiento Gemino. Repitió las instrucciones hasta la saciedad, hasta que su amigo le dirigió una mirada de malhumor, que la hizo callarse súbitamente.

Finalmente, le endoso un cargamento de medicinas y otro de ropas que un elfo doméstico trajo para Narcisa desde Malfoy Manor, haciendo que Harry se arrepintiera de haberse ofrecido. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió que podía necesitar una última cosa, y en un breve momento a solas, le solicito a Narcisa un favor. Ella asintió brevemente y le dijo que podía contar con ello a la mañana siguiente.

Harry cerró un momento los ojos y llamó en voz alta:- Kearcher!

Un suave y característico pop anuncio la aparición del anciano elfo domestico, arrugado y flaco, con el blanco cabello saliendo de sus orejas de murciélago, ataviado con un lienzo blanco a modo de toga romana.

-Si amo Harry? - pregunto el elfo, realizando una profunda reverencia y mirando con devoción en los enormes ojos saltones al joven mago. El concepto de Kearcher sobre su amo había cambiado, y finalmente le había entregado su lealtad incondicionalmente cuando Winky le había amonestado severamente en Hogwarts, durante los preparativos de la boda.

-Buenas tardes Kearcher. Si no estas muy ocupado en Grimauld Place, quisiera que llevaras todas estas cosas a mi …otra casa, y que trasladaras mis cosas a la otra habitación, para alojar al Sr. Malfoy durante una temporada. – Harry siempre era muy respetuoso y amable con los elfos, y le costaba mucho darles órdenes tajantes.

-Por supuesto que si Amo Harry! ¿Puede Kearcher limpiar un poco, para recibir al invitado? – El elfo pregunto con verdadera expectación, sin duda esperando recibir permiso para hacer algo que le habían prohibido anteriormente.

Harry pareció meditar durante un momento, mirando hacia otro lado y luego sonrió ampliamente al elfo, antes de contestarle-

-Por supuesto Kearcher, puedes limpiar la casa, pero solo por esta vez, vale? Además , mañana la Sra Malfoy te entregará algo para mí, debes acudir a Malfoy Manor cuando te llame y llevármelo inmediatamente. Y… quizás seria buena idea tener una cena ligera preparada para esta noche, sopa, tal vez un bizcocho…

-¿De chocolate, amo Harry? – pregunto la criatura estremeciéndose.

El joven asintió y el elfo los ojos brillantes de emoción desapareció llevándose los paquetes con él.

Harry se volvió hacia Narcisa y le dijo con voz seria, mientras sus penetrantes ojos verdes escrutaban el rostro y los ojos azules de su oponente:

- Le ruego que no le diga a nadie que ha contactado conmigo ni como lo ha hecho. Deseo seguir viviendo como hasta ahora, Sra Malfoy, por mi propia seguridad y la de su hijo, es lo mejor. – Casi sin proponérselo, exploró los pensamientos de Narcisa, que sonrió aviesamente y le respondió con tono ligeramente sarcástico.

- No necesitas hacer eso Potter, y aunque no tengo nada en contra de ti, no me gusta que invadan mi mente sin permiso.

Harry enrojeció súbitamente, y abandonó la mente que exploraba, bajando los ojos, azorado.

-Lo siento Sra Malfoy - susurró con un hilillo de voz.

- Llámame Narcisa, por favor… Harry- interrumpió la bruja.

Harry asintió sorprendido, pero aceptó que dada la situación, era natural que la madre de Draco quisiera un trato más cercano y familiar.

- A veces… -Harry tragó saliva, como si las palabras no quisieran salir de su boca - a veces no soy … consciente de lo que… - la voz se ahogó finalmente en su garganta, mientras el joven apretaba los puños, hasta hacerse sangre clavándose las uñas, para contener el flujo de magia que pugnaba por salir de él, hasta que pudo dominarse y encauzó su magia de nuevo, conjurando con un leve toque de su varita su patronus, el ciervo plateado de inmensos ojos e imponentes astas, al que envió junto a Draco, sin saber muy bien el motivo que le impulsaba a ello, pero sintiendo que de algún modo eso podía reconfortar al enfermo.

-Mira Harry, entiendo que quieras mantener tu... intimidad –

Dijo la rubia y madura bruja con una expresión extrañamente amable en su usualmente frío rostro.

- Y te aseguro que no contaré que te localicé a través de Kearcher, pero ten presente que tus amigos no se van a dar por vencidos. Puede que tú no quieras contacto con ellos, pero ellos llevan buscándote todo este tiempo, y ahora que has reaparecido y te tienen de alguna manera, controlado , intentarán hacerte regresar.-

Al decir esto, Narcisa, apartó con suavidad los mechones de pelo que velaban ahora el rostro del joven Griffindor, ya que este había inclinado la cabeza y miraba fijamente las puntas de sus botas. Este, sinceramente asombrado de recibir aquella caricia de manos tan extrañas, alzó levemente el rostro hasta clavar su ojos verdes en los ahora más serenos ojos azules de Narcisa, que lo observaba con sincera preocupación, e insistía en aquel pequeño gesto de afecto.

Impulsivamente, el joven la abrazó, descansando su cansada cabeza en el hombro de la bruja, envolviéndola estrechamente entre sus brazos, desubicándola totalmente, mientras le susurraba :

- Se lo devolveré, Narcisa. Lo prometo.

La bruja acarició aun más afectuosamente el cabello del joven durante unos instantes mientras este la abrazaba, percibiendo la profunda ansiedad de contacto que emanaba del chico, la frágil aunque ferrea línea de autocontrol que lo separaba de la inestabilidad, y que le decía que aquel muchacho estaba saliendo de su propio pozo emocional todavía y dudo por un instante de que su decisión fuera sensata.

El sonido de los pasos de la brillante medimago acercándose rompió el encanto y deshicieron el abrazo, para que el joven pudiera ser atosigado por las últimas instrucciones de su amiga. Finalmente, regresaron a por Draco, que contemplaba hipnotizado el ciervo plateado que había invadido su universo. Al desvanecerse la luminosa figura, los ojos del herido joven no parecieron ver lo que le rodeaba, sumido de nuevo en sus propias pesadillas. Entre los tres le hicieron llegar hasta una salida de personal, Harry se despidió de Hermione, secamente, sin querer dejarse llevar de nuevo por sus sentimientos y de la Sra. Malfoy y se desapareció sin dejarla pronunciar más palabras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 : El refugio del cazador.**

**Heal The Pain ** (George Michael) **Bring me to life (**Evanescence) son las recomendaciones musicales del capitulo.

_Aunque realmente no sabía por que, la magia de Harry había cambiado desde la muerte de Voldemort. Durante la reconstrucción de la escuela, comenzó a manejar hechizos y encantamientos desconocidos, tan solo con verlos realizar a los profesores o los aurores una vez. Igualmente, las criaturas mágicas del Bosque Prohibido se acercaban frecuentemente a visitarlo, sin temor, sin recelos, para marcharse después silenciosamente por su camino._

_Todo aquello perturbó mucho al joven Griffindor, que incluso consultó con la profesora Minerva y el profesor Dumbledore ( es decir, con su cuadro), temiendo estar de alguna manera poseído por su antiguo enemigo. Pero aunque esa posibilidad fue descartada, Dumbledore dejo entrever la posibilidad de que de alguna manera, parte del poder mágico de Voldemort se hubiese canalizado en Harry, ya que la parte de su alma que había habitado en él debía haber dejado una cicatriz, una huella familiar para su magia y a la que esta había retornado al morir el malvado._

_Aunque la magia no fuese buena ni mala, ya que eso dependía del uso que diese a su poder, es conocimiento no tranquilizó ni alegró al joven mago, que pensó que ni muerto podría librarse de Voldemort. La estricta Minerva Mc Gonagall estuvo de acuerdo en que lo mejor era olvidar todo el asunto, así que Harry usó su cada vez creciente poder para ejecutar un hechizo de confidencialidad sobre la profesora, no sin antes pedir al retrato de Dumbledore y a los otros retratos que no volvieran a mencionar aquella conversación. _

Aquella casa antigua de piedra, con su pequeño establo anexo y casi derruida, le pareció al errabundo mago una especie de paraíso. En medio de las montañas de Escocia, alejada de cualquier pueblo muggle o mágico, y al lado de un pequeño estanque formado por los arroyos que surcaban las colinas, oculta por un denso bosque y con total intimidad.

Durante meses, finalizada la cacería de mortifagos que le hizo atravesar el país de punta a punta, Harry había estado viviendo en la carretera, al borde del abismo muchas veces, perdidas las ganas de vivir, y comportándose como un muggle, aceptando trabajos ocasionales para conseguir dinero, hasta que la idea de buscarse un lugar más estable empezó a rondarle la cabeza, tal vez porque era muy joven y su cuerpo se negaba a dejarse morir.

Había pasado unos días en aquellas ruinas anteriormente, cuando atrapó a uno de los mortifagos en aquel lugar perdido. Y ese recuerdo le había hecho regresar ahora de nuevo. Trabajó fundamentalmente con sus manos, pero también empleó la magia, para restaurar la casa y hacerla acogedora y agradable, adaptándola a sus necesidades, y sobre todo, para protegerla por igual de magos y muggles con todas las protecciones que pudo idear.

Al finalizar, un pequeño huerto y algunas gallinas, pavos y patos rondaban la casa, además de un par de cabras. En el viejo establo descubrió un antiguo alambique para destilar licor, además de barriles. La casa tenia dos plantas, sótano y buhardilla, y un tejado de pizarra negra. En la planta baja una alegre cocina de suelo de lajas de piedra con despensa y una enorme chimenea en el salón-comedor embaldosado anexo, además de un aseo debajo de la escalera y la entrada a la bodega. Las escaleras de piedra partían de la cocina y llevaban a la planta alta, toda de suelos de madera, excepto en los baños, con dos dormitorios, uno de ellos con baño interior y otro baño al final del pasillo, desde donde se podía abrir una trampilla para subir a la buhardilla, donde Harry encontró algunos muebles y objetos que le parecieron interesantes. La bodega estaba dividida en dos, una antigua despensa para mantener los alimentos frescos y la bodega propiamente dicha, que agrandó para convertirla en una sala de entrenamiento y gimnasio.

La mezcla de piedra labrada, los techos, suelos, puertas y ventanas de madera vieja y lustrada, y los muebles antiguos que encontró y reparó, y otros que hizo aparecer, crearon un ambiente realmente acogedor. Ya que no tenía luz eléctrica, Harry dispuso quinqués de petróleo y velas por toda la casa, y finalmente, plantó trepadoras por la fachada, revistiendo la casa de rosas rojas e hiedra. Su refugio perfecto.

Ahora llegaba a aquella casa, siempre vacía, con un amigo, por llamarlo de alguna manera, porque no recordaba haber intercambiado dos palabras con Malfoy sin haber sido atacado, insultado o golpeado por el arrogante muchacho.

Levantando sus propios hechizos de protección, Harry se apareció en la cocina llevando consigo a un aturdido y sedado Malfoy, que comenzó a lloriquear y gemir nada mas llegar a la casa, perturbado sin duda por la reciente aparición y el cambio de entorno.

Además la casa estaba protegida bajo el encantamiento Fidelius, y la desorientación de su estado se unió a la que el hechizo provocaba en cualquiera que no hubiese recibido la información del Guardián Secreto. Harry había decidido de antemano no darle la ubicación de la casa a Malfoy, y mucho menos en su estado, pero para que el joven pudiese vivir allí, debía al menos darle cierta información, de modo que pudiese reconocer el interior de la casa, así que se volvió hacia él y sin mucho preámbulo, le sujetó de los hombros y le hizo mirarle, con ojos desenfocados, tratando de captar su atención, y le dijo con voz clara y firme:

-Malfoy, "esta" es mi casa, y vas a vivir un tiempo aquí. –

Al decir esto puso su intención en permitir al joven reconocer la casa , y vio como en cuestión de segundos los apagados ojos grises del escuálido joven comenzaban a enfocar los objetos que le rodeaban , aunque eso no tranquilizó al Slytherin, que siguió gimiendo sordamente, y busco refugio bajo la recia mesa de la cocina.

Sobre la cocina de leña, un caldero humeaba, y en la recia mesa, cubierta parcialmente con un sencillo mantel a cuadros, dos servicios de platos, vasos y cubiertos esperaban junto a la comida. Además, una hogaza de pan, y una fuente de fruta fresca, una jarra de cremosa leche de cabra y otra de jugo de calabaza reposaban sobre la mesa. Harry sonrió, Kearcher siempre era muy detallista, recordó, y hambriento y cansado, se dispuso a cenar.

Con algo de esfuerzo, y tras varios intentos fallidos y gritos de exasperación, logró sentar a Malfoy en la silla, y aunque el muchacho temblaba como una hoja, se quedó finalmente quieto en su sitio. Harry sirvió un plato de sopa para cada uno, y después de alguna duda, frunció el ceño, y ya que dudaba que Malfoy apreciase la leche de cabra, sirvió para ambos sendos vasos de jugo de calabaza.

Malfoy miraba a su acompañante y en su expresión se mezclaban y alternaban el pánico y el temor, la incomprensión y una gotita de esperanza, que de vez en cuando hacia brillar levemente sus ojos cercados de profundas ojeras. Servidos los platos, Harry se sentó y comenzó con un sorbo de zumo, para después comenzar a comer. Al cabo de unos minutos, fue consciente de que su nuevo huésped ni siquiera había tocado la comida, y aunque le pareció que estaba tragando saliva, ni siquiera había puesto las manos en la mesa. Suspiró y meneo la cabeza, frustrado.

-Come, Malfoy. Venga, empieza comer de una vez.- dijo con un deje de impaciencia en la voz.

El pálido joven lo miró alternativamente a él y a la comida, y cogió el vaso de zumo con manos temblorosas. Harry asintió levemente y retorno su atención a su propio plato por un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que Draco no había acercado el vaso a su boca. Ahora francamente desasosegado, aunque intentando mantener su voz lo más calmada posible, dejó su lugar al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó junto al joven , que se agitó levemente en su silla.

Con suavidad, extendió la mano y le acarició los cabellos, mates y sin vida, y el joven se encogió, como esperando recibir un golpe. El leve contacto le hizo estremecerse, y el Griffindor sintió su corazón encogerse pensando en el sufrimiento que había llevado al joven a aquel lamentable estado. Sin que Draco se percatase, hizo aparecer su Patronus y lo enfoco hacia Draco de nuevo. El enorme ciervo plateado se apostó al otro costado del joven y lo miró con sus inmensos ojos, mientras su halo argénteo y protector lo envolvía. La calidez que irradiaba el luminoso ser surgía de lo más profundo de Harry, que deseaba a toda costa rescatar a su compañero del sufrimiento que le atenazaba. Durante largos minutos, Draco miró al ciervo, alelado, mientras Harry le acariciaba los cabellos, hasta que, por último, y con un hilo de voz quebrada, el maltrecho joven murmuró, extendiendo tímidamente los dedos hacia el patronus que se desvaneció:

- Harry…

Una lágrima, un pequeño cristal liquido, brotó de los ojos grises de Draco, mientras se volvía hacia Harry para enterrar su rostro en el robusto y cálido hombro del moreno, y sollozar quedamente. Harry, sorprendido al principio, no pudo reprimir luego el impulso de abrazarlo y consolarlo entre sus brazos.

Se las arregló para hacerle tomar un vaso de zumo, y aprovechó para darle la medicación que Hermione había prescrito. Lo intentó con el vaso de leche , y aunque el sabor pareció sorprender al joven al principio, se lo tomó dócilmente y sin protestar.

Decidió que ya estaba bien por esa noche y lo llevo casi en volandas hasta el que hasta ayer había sido su dormitorio, y le mostró donde estaba el baño a un adormilado Malfoy. Lo acostó y lo arropó, y se marcho al cuarto de invitados, que ahora iba a ser su cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta, sumido en un remolino de emociones y sentimientos contradictorios, pero con un objetivo en mente de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 : Luces y sombras.**

**Heal The Pain ** (George Michael) es la recomendación de nuevo

_Nunca tuvieron demasiado tiempo para estar juntos, ya que Ginny tenia que terminar su educación escolar , y él empezó la suya como auror inmediatamente después determinar de ayudar en la reconstrucción de Hogwart. Se carteaban, e incluso permitieron que Ginny se reuniera con él en Hogmeade algunos fines de semana, ya que finalizar sus estudios era el requisito imprescindible para que sus padres aprobasen su boda a edad tan temprana. Y después su trabajo tampoco les dejaba demasiado lugar para ellos mismos._

_Pero le arrebataron todo eso, aun antes de poder saborearlo plenamente, y durante días, el horror presidió su vida, mientras preparaba el entierro de su mujer, encerrado en si mismo, sin permitir que nadie se le acercara, y el dolor y el rencor se acumulaban en su corazón como un veneno._

_Presentó su carta de renuncia nada más acabar la ceremonia del funeral y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Se hundió en una profunda negrura, y rozó los límites de la cordura, aturdido por el dolor y la desesperación, llegando a probar sus propios límites, y solo eludió el dar un paso mas allá porque el afán de venganza que crecía en su pecho superaba a su dolor. _

_Y al cabo del tiempo, aparecieron varios mortifagos, algunos muertos , muchos heridos, en varios puntos del país, despojados de sus varitas y bajo la influencia de una potente dosis de Veritaserum que les obligaba a confesar la verdad , siempre con una nota manuscrita suya en la que se daba fe de su identidad y de sus delitos, dirigida al Wizengamott…_

Durante la noche, Draco se agitó, sollozante, en sueños, hasta que un desvelado Harry decidió ver que le pasaba. Lo encontró semiconsciente, sudoroso y con una fiebre moderada, por lo que decidió velar su sueño, después de hacerle tomar unas gotas de poción para la fiebre, entreabriéndole los labios. Le puso paños de agua fresca sobre el rostro varias veces y se percató de que el contacto de sus manos parecía calmarle, por lo que se instaló en su butaca junto a la cama y retomó su lectura, sujetando una mano del joven con la suya. De madrugada, vencido el acceso febril, ambos cayeron rendidos por el sueño, Harry aun sosteniendo la mano de un dormido Draco entre las suyas.

La luz de la mañana otoñal se filtro por las ventanas, y el Griffindor recordó los extraños sucesos de la noche anterior. Al mirar a la cama, la vio vacía y saltó de su butaca, impulsado por invisibles resortes. Malfoy no podía haber salido de la casa, ni tampoco entrado en su habitación o en la sala de entrenamiento, ya que las había protegido para impedirle la entrada a esos lugares, pero se sobresaltó . Miró a su alrededor y lo vio, en el rincón más oscuro del dormitorio, sentado y acurrucado sobre si mismo en el suelo.

Un olor acre y característico hirió sus fosas nasales, haciéndole resoplar.

- Joder, Malfoy, apestas!-

Al aproximarse, vio una mancha sospechosa en el suelo, y se percató de que el joven había aliviado sus necesidades en el suelo del dormitorio.

Enfadado, limpió el suelo con un toque de varita y levantó al joven del entarimado de madera, un poco bruscamente, mientras le recriminaba. Pero Malfoy volvía a estar de nuevo en otro lugar, lejos de su alcance y Harry, a partes iguales molesto y desalentado, le llevo casi a rastras por el brazo hasta la puerta del baño mientras le repetía que esas no eran formas y que debía usar el baño.

Malfoy se retorcía como una anguila, pese a su debilidad y cuando finalmente el moreno, haciendo valer su mayor fuerza física, logró hacerle entrar en el baño, el joven se derrumbó totalmente, presa de un ataque de pánico totalmente irracional, que le hizo refugiarse en el rincón mas alejado de la ducha, arrodillado en el suelo y gimiendo.

Harry frunció el ceño, ya que su antiguo compañero de colegio acababa de orinarse encima, evidentemente aterrorizado. Desconcertado, decidió que lo mejor era darle un buen baño y le desnudó usando la varita, dejándole solo los calzoncillos. Todo el cuerpo del joven estaba cubierto de cicatrices de latigazos, cortes, quemaduras de metal candente y toda clase de heridas, además de flaco y maliciento, con un aspecto lamentable. El joven comenzó a golpearse la frente con los azulejos del baño, y el Griffindor, hartó, tomo el toro por los cuernos. Abrió el agua y dejó que el joven recibiera el impacto del chorro caliente. Draco gritó, asustado, pero al cabo de un minuto o así, pareció desconcertarse y se quedo tiritando, arrodillado bajo la ducha humeante.

Harry aprovecho su inmovilidad para enjabonarle el cabello con una buena dosis de champú y comenzó a frotarle hasta hacer una espuma abundante, mientras el Slytherin, temblando como una hoja al viento, rehuía su contacto hasta apoyar la espalda contra la esquina de la ducha. Harry , que ya estaba mojado parcialmente, se metió en el amplio plato y siguió lavando los cabellos del joven, ignorando sus gemidos de protesta y empujones y sus intentos de eludirle, hasta que finalmente cesaron.

Sus ropas húmedas comenzaban a incomodarle, así que se despojó de la camisa del pijama, y la arrojó al montón de ropa sucia. Draco tembló fuertemente y el moreno lo observó con más atención mientras procedía a enjuagarle la sedosa melena, ahora casi blanca de nuevo.

Se mantenía arrodillado, casi en postura fetal, los brazos pegados al cuerpo, gimiendo suavemente, y por un momento a Harry le recordó al dragón casi ciego de Gringotts, temblando y retrocediendo de miedo ante el sonido que le habían hecho asociar con terribles sufrimientos. Aunque eso quedaba fuera de la comprensión de su naturaleza, en esencia bondadosa, el Griffindor fue súbitamente consciente de que su excompañero debía haber sufrido no solo torturas, sino también abusos, y recordó terribles flashes provenientes de los recuerdos de algunos mortifagos, desechados por él, ya que no le resultaban útiles para capturarlos, y que inmediatamente había bloqueado, para no caer en un ataque de rabia.

Herido por esta repentina comprensión como por un rayo aturdidor, el joven mago tuvo que reprimir la urgente necesidad de vomitar y centrarse en atender a su invitado, que temblaba a sus pies. Tratando de no ser brusco, le hizo incorporarse y comenzó a frotarle el cuerpo con una esponja, mientras dejaba correr el agua caliente sobre ambos. Draco, aturdido y desorientado, se dejo hacer, y finalmente Harry lo envolvió en un albornoz y le dijo que fuera a vestirse. Sin embargo el joven rubio permaneció inmóvil, mirando a Harry de soslayo, con un poquito de más vida en sus ojos.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el moreno, que no en vano había pasado años en Hogwarts compartiendo baño con otros chicos, se metió de nuevo en la ducha y se desnudó, de espaldas a su observador, y comenzó a enjabonarse el ahora largo y siempre rebelde pelo. Cuando estaba bajo el agua, aclarándolo, sintió moverse sigilosamente a su espalda a su silencioso observador. Una mano temblorosa le rozó y se volvió, para enfrentarse a un asustado Draco, que intentaba establecer contacto con él. Draco lo observaba, los ojos inquietos, pero más despierto, recorriendo su anatomía, y con timidez, rozó con la yema de los dedos la cicatriz de su frente. Sus labios se fruncieron un poco, y por unos segundos, miró al Griffindor directamente a los ojos, interrogativo.

- La cicatriz de Voldemort, Draco.- dijo Harry, animado por el inesperado avance.

Draco empezó a tocar todas las cicatrices, y pacientemente, Harry le fue relatando su origen. El rubio parecía estar reconociendo a su antiguo compañero, y su anfitrión se animó un poco más. Con una toalla en la cintura, animó a Draco a ir al dormitorio de nuevo y este lo siguió con cierta docilidad perruna. Sus ropas llegaron volando hasta su mano de la habitación contigua, y se vistió, mientras le decía que tenía que curarle las heridas, para que mejoraran. Con ciertas reticencias, Malfoy le permitió ungirle las cicatrices con un líquido de aspecto aceitoso, y finalmente, cuando le dio ropa limpia y seca, se vistió con torpeza, el solo. Estaba sentado en la cama, mirando el entarimado fijamente, mientras el Griffindor anotaba en el cuadernito la medicación administrada y consultaba lo que debía suministrarle ahora.

- Ha… Harry?- Dijo el joven Malfoy, con evidente esfuerzo y voz ahogada.

Harry se volvió, sorprendido de oír la voz de su hasta ahora silencioso acompañante, y lo encaró, con una sonrisa de agrado en el rostro y los ojos verdes chispeantes tras la húmeda cortina de pelo negro. El rubio siguió, como si temiese que el tiempo contase en su contra.

- Harry…, mi… mi… madre. ¿Esta aquí? – preguntó esperanzado-

- Me temo que no, - Harry dudó, pero después de todo, él le había llamado por su nombre- Draco. Esta es mi casa, y tu madre te ha dejado a mi cargo hasta que mejores.-

El joven se aproximó a su invitado, y tomo asiento en la cama junto a él. Draco asintió, sin preguntar, como si cualquier decisión de su madre fuese ley y miró con sus demacrados ojos grises a su compañero.

- Gracias, Harry, de verdad, muchas gracias.- Al decir esto, poso una de su manos sobre la del joven, y se la apretó ligeramente. El moreno palmeó suavemente la mano entre las suyas, sintiendo que todo cuanto sabia de aquella persona que estaba junto a él, había cambiado, Malfoy era ahora una persona diferente.

Sin embargo, el momento de lucidez duró poco, apenas hasta después del desayuno, ya que cuando Kearcher se apareció, trayendo la nueva lechuza que le había pedido a Narcisa, y que resulto ser una cría recién emplumada de búho real, el sobresalto hizo que el Slytherin se tensase de nuevo, y volviera a evadirse a su mundo interior.

Harry decidió anotar en un diario aparte estos progresos y retrocesos del estado de ánimo de su compañero, por si le daban alguna pista sobre como ayudarle. Y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a volcar parte de sus propios sentimientos en aquellas hojas de papel.


	6. Chapter 12

**Capitulo ****6 : Tú no. **

**Save me Remy Zero  
**  
** WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER HERO (THUNDERDOME)**:**Tina Turner**

Mi musica para este capitulo.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Draco se mantuvo plenamente consciente durante ratos cada vez crecientes, pero incluso cuando perdía el contacto con la realidad, no se mostraba tan asustado como al principio, como si de alguna manera su subconsciente supiese que estaba salvo, y se limitaba a una actitud pasiva, indiferente, pero hasta dócil. Harry lo llevaba con él por toda la casa, mientras trabajaba en la cocina, recogía verduras en el huerto o practicaba gimnasia. También le hablaba, le contaba historias de los años que se había perdido y por la noche le leía novelas muggles en la cama, como los Tres Mosqueteros, Robinsón Crusoe o Flecha Negra, muchas veces hasta que los dos se dormían, ya que Hermione le confirmó que probablemente el joven si le oía a pesar de todo.

Malfoy tenía horribles pesadillas, pero Harry también, y ambos dormían mejor si el otro estaba cerca. A veces Potter se marchaba a su cuarto, cuando Draco se dormía pronto, y a media noche lo oía removerse en sueños y acudía a sentarse junto a la cabecera de la cama, para cogerle la mano y reconfortarle con suaves susurros.

Draco se mostraba muy triste, y usualmente permanecía silencioso cuando estaba consciente, soportando las curas de sus cicatrices, que le producían cada vez más dolor, a medida que la frecuencia de la aplicación iba aumentando, aunque iban mejorando de aspecto lentamente. Había ganado algo de peso, y su aspecto demacrado había desaparecido, junto con sus ojeras, aunque aun estaba débil y le faltaba bastante para recobrar su musculatura. El Griffindor le había devuelto su varita, que había conservado desde antes de la batalla final, pero Malfoy no había intentado usarla ni una sola vez.

Aquel día, cuando Draco despertó y estuvo consciente, Harry le propuso bajar con él al pueblo cercano para reponer vivieres, pero Malfoy se negó, y el moreno no insistió. Sabiendo que estaría protegido en la casa y por su magia, le dijo que no tardaría mas de dos o tres horas en regresar y partió con la negra moto de su padrino.

Draco se recostó, apático, sobre la cama, y por último, desganado, decidió ducharse. Evitó mirarse en el espejo, pero fue inútil. El cristal le devolvió la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo, flaco y cruzado de cicatrices, ahora de un rojo brillante, debido al tratamiento que estaba recibiendo para mejorar su apariencia, y la de su cara, con un corte que cruzaba su mejilla. Draco rompió a llorar amargamente como un niño , y se produjo un estallido de magia que hizo estallar el cristal del espejo en mil pedazos. A varios kilómetros, el Griffindor percibió la fluctuación de la magia de su hechizo protector debida al súbito estallido y frenó la moto en seco sin dudarlo. Comprobó que no había nadie a su alrededor y metió la moto entre unos matorrales, para seguidamente desaparecerse, moto incluida, de regreso a casa.

Subió las escaleras de tres en tres y encontró a Malfoy llorando sobre la cama, la magia fluyendo de su cuerpo en lentas ondas plateadas, derramándose con sus lágrimas, vaciando la energía y la vida de su cuerpo, dejándose ir. El pánico invadió a Harry, conocedor de que nada podría detener aquella sangría de su poder, salvo la voluntad del propio Malfoy, y abrazó entre sus brazos el cuerpo ligeramente frío de Draco. Lo acunó y lo recostó contra su pecho, sinceramente acongojado, mientras su propia magia comenzaba a fluir para intentar contener a la del rubio, en un gesto desesperado.

- Vamos Draco, no me hagas esto, por favor, por favor,… vamos, vamos-

Suplicó, al borde de las lágrimas a su vez. Su magia los envolvió a ambos, creando una especie de burbuja de luz dorada a su alrededor, mientras Harry comenzaba a llorar a su vez, abrumado por los recuerdos que aquello estaba trayendo a su mente.

- Draco! ¡DRACO! ¡JODER DRACO, NO ME HAGAS ESTO! -

Grito el Griffindor, cada vez más asustado. Draco estaba cada vez más helado, los ojos cerrados, derramando lágrimas y magia y Harry notó que algo se rompía dentro de su corazón, diciéndole que aquel joven que tenia entre sus brazos era ahora la persona mas importante del mundo para él, y su magia comenzó a fluctuar, debatiéndose entre intentar lo imposible para retener a su amigo o abandonarse con él.

- ¡DIOS, DRACO NO ME HAGAS ESTO! - Harry gritó y sollozó, y su magia fluyo impetuosa como un río, envolviéndolos a ambos, mezclándose con la de Draco y llenando la habitación.

- No…no me queda nada, Draco, por favor, te lo suplico, no puedo perderte a ti también, ¡TE NECESITO DRACO!-

El rubio entreabrió levemente los ojos y murmuró, apagado:

- Yo no te hago falta, Potter. No soy más que un niño malcriado, engreído y caprichoso que nunca te ha dado más que problemas. Déjame en paz. Además, mírame, parezco un monstruo, rajado y lleno de cicatrices… ¿Quién…quiere a alguien así?

Harry parpadeó, apartando las nacientes lágrimas, furioso y confuso y frunció el ceño. ¿A quién le importaban unas pocas cicatrices? Además, el tenía casi tantas como él, y no les daba importancia alguna. Así que trató de razonar con Draco.

-Escúchame maldito estúpido pretencioso! A nadie le importan tus cicatrices, ¡A MI NO ME IMPORTAN DRACO! Y NO SE TE OCURRA SEGUIR ADELANTE CON ESTO, O YO IRE DETRÁS DE TI!.

Su magia fluyo de nuevo, haciendo que su cuerpo flaquease levemente, mientras aun sostenía a Draco entre sus brazos. Draco abrió los ojos de nuevo, y vio la magia de ambos entrelazada sobre sus cuerpos, creando hermosas luces de colores por toda la habitación, y luego lo miró a los ojos, sumergiéndose en aquellos lagos verdes, enrojecidos y anegados de llanto. Suspiró y fue consciente del amor y cariño con que aquellos ríos de magia trataban de hacerle volver, y se detuvo, recreándose en la poderosa sensación de afecto y de calor que le transmitían, deteniendo el flujo de su cuerpo y deleitándose en seguirlo y observarlo durante largo tiempo . Harry también percibió el sutil cambio, y su magia presionó ligeramente, prometiendo, tentando, empujando sutilmente su voluntad y Draco finalmente cedió, dejándose llevar por el mayor poder de Harry y poco a poco, durante horas, la magia de ambos refluyo lentamente hacia sus cuerpos, como hebras de niebla plateada y dorada, dejándolos exhaustos y jadeantes, uno en brazos del otro, hasta que finalmente, cayeron dormidos, física y emocionalmente agotados.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo ****7 : Hogar dulce hogar**

**YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART (Theme from Tarzan)by Phil Collins  
****Sweet home Alabama ** y All or nothing son mis recomendaciones musicales.

Desde esa noche, Draco no volvió a recaer más en sus ausencias y su ánimo mejoró notablemente. Harry llegó a la conclusión de que su mente necesitaba un fuerte choque emocional, un revulsivo, para retomar el control de si mismo, y además su magia, que se manifestó por primera vez de un forma un tanto brusca, rápidamente volvió a resurgir de manera ordenada, haciéndose más y mas poderosa cada vez..

El Griffindor intensificó el programa de trabajo físico del convaleciente, y además, comenzó a practicar magia con él. Draco no disponía aun de suficiente poder para poder derrotarlo, , - nadie lo tenia, realmente, porque el poder de Harry se había ido expandiendo hasta niveles que inclusive a veces el propio muchacho desconocía- pese a que Harry podía percibir que su magia era mucho mas poderosa de lo que recordaba, y la sentía extrañamente familiar y cercana a la suya.

La sala de entrenamiento diseñada por él le permitía ponerse a prueba contra si mismo, ya que un complejo encantamiento creaba la ilusión de un oponente, al tiempo que limitaba el poder que el Griffindor podía emplear para repeler los ataques – Harry se había inspirado en los juegos de realidad virtual para crear aquel encantamiento.

Las sesiones de entrenamiento mágico eran usualmente lo último que hacían antes de cenar, y después, charlaban o leían un rato, antes de caer rendidos.

Porque el rubio y frágil muchacho necesitaba creer en su nueva amistad, y se aferraba a ella como una tabla de salvación, lo único bueno y hermoso que tenia en la vida, desengañado de su antiguas lealtades que no le habían causado mas que sinsabores y dolor, poco a poco iba deshaciéndose del lastre de su vida pasada, sacrificándolo todo en busca de nuevos ideales, y su mente iba aceptando gradualmente que los sentimientos del Griffindor eran francos, tan vez confusos, pero plenamente sinceros. Y se volcó en la mano incondicionalmente ofrecida, ya que el moreno parecía obviar sus anteriores convicciones, sus desplantes iniciales, su fingida frialdad y su negra amargura, devolviéndole sonrisas que rompieron lentamente sus barreras interiores, dejándole finalmente indefenso ante sus propias emociones .

Harry siguió curando pacientemente sus heridas, las visibles en su cuerpo, y sin ser realmente consciente de ello, las de su torturada alma, abriéndole su corazón por completo. Y al hacer esto, comenzó a cerrar las heridas aun abiertas en su propio corazón, dejando que el pesar y la pena fuesen reemplazados por nuevas y olvidadas emociones, que nunca creyó volverá a sentir de nuevo, la camaradería y la alegría de compartir sus días con alguien más.

La risa de Harry volvió a resonar, fuerte y clara, y con su mejor humor, incluso las rosas mágicas que tapizaban la fachada parecían hacerse más brillantes y fragantes, pese a que estaban ya en pleno invierno.

Y cuando el Griffindor reía, haciendo vibrar el aire, el rubio Slytherin lo miraba con secreta adoración, aunque el moreno se estuviese riendo a carcajadas de su última caída persiguiendo a una cabra rebelde, o de sus remilgos a la hora de comer o porque acabase de meterle un puñado de heno por la camiseta solo para hacerle protestar. Draco seguía guardándose de ocultar celosamente sus miradas, de disfrazarlas, y acababan riéndose los dos, con independencia de quien comenzase la broma, y esos momentos les hacían felices a ambos.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo ****7 : Hogar dulce hogar**

**YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART (Theme from Tarzan)by Phil Collins  
****Sweet home Alabama ** y All or nothing son mis recomendaciones musicales.

Desde esa noche, Draco no volvió a recaer más en sus ausencias y su ánimo mejoró notablemente. Harry llegó a la conclusión de que su mente necesitaba un fuerte choque emocional, un revulsivo, para retomar el control de si mismo, y además su magia, que se manifestó por primera vez de un forma un tanto brusca, rápidamente volvió a resurgir de manera ordenada, haciéndose más y mas poderosa cada vez..

El Griffindor intensificó el programa de trabajo físico del convaleciente, y además, comenzó a practicar magia con él. Draco no disponía aun de suficiente poder para poder derrotarlo, , - nadie lo tenia, realmente, porque el poder de Harry se había ido expandiendo hasta niveles que inclusive a veces el propio muchacho desconocía- pese a que Harry podía percibir que su magia era mucho mas poderosa de lo que recordaba, y la sentía extrañamente familiar y cercana a la suya.

La sala de entrenamiento diseñada por él le permitía ponerse a prueba contra si mismo, ya que un complejo encantamiento creaba la ilusión de un oponente, al tiempo que limitaba el poder que el Griffindor podía emplear para repeler los ataques – Harry se había inspirado en los juegos de realidad virtual para crear aquel encantamiento.

Las sesiones de entrenamiento mágico eran usualmente lo último que hacían antes de cenar, y después, charlaban o leían un rato, antes de caer rendidos.

Porque el rubio y frágil muchacho necesitaba creer en su nueva amistad, y se aferraba a ella como una tabla de salvación, lo único bueno y hermoso que tenia en la vida, desengañado de su antiguas lealtades que no le habían causado mas que sinsabores y dolor, poco a poco iba deshaciéndose del lastre de su vida pasada, sacrificándolo todo en busca de nuevos ideales, y su mente iba aceptando gradualmente que los sentimientos del Griffindor eran francos, tan vez confusos, pero plenamente sinceros. Y se volcó en la mano incondicionalmente ofrecida, ya que el moreno parecía obviar sus anteriores convicciones, sus desplantes iniciales, su fingida frialdad y su negra amargura, devolviéndole sonrisas que rompieron lentamente sus barreras interiores, dejándole finalmente indefenso ante sus propias emociones .

Harry siguió curando pacientemente sus heridas, las visibles en su cuerpo, y sin ser realmente consciente de ello, las de su torturada alma, abriéndole su corazón por completo. Y al hacer esto, comenzó a cerrar las heridas aun abiertas en su propio corazón, dejando que el pesar y la pena fuesen reemplazados por nuevas y olvidadas emociones, que nunca creyó volverá a sentir de nuevo, la camaradería y la alegría de compartir sus días con alguien más.

La risa de Harry volvió a resonar, fuerte y clara, y con su mejor humor, incluso las rosas mágicas que tapizaban la fachada parecían hacerse más brillantes y fragantes, pese a que estaban ya en pleno invierno.

Y cuando el Griffindor reía, haciendo vibrar el aire, el rubio Slytherin lo miraba con secreta adoración, aunque el moreno se estuviese riendo a carcajadas de su última caída persiguiendo a una cabra rebelde, o de sus remilgos a la hora de comer o porque acabase de meterle un puñado de heno por la camiseta solo para hacerle protestar. Draco seguía guardándose de ocultar celosamente sus miradas, de disfrazarlas, y acababan riéndose los dos, con independencia de quien comenzase la broma, y esos momentos les hacían felices a ambos.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo ****8 : La escapada**

Born to be wild y It´s a kind of magic son las canciones para este.

Cuando a mediados de Diciembre el Griffindor propuso una escapada al pueblo muggle próximo para reponer la despensa, de cara a las inminentes navidades, Draco aceptó por primera vez. Ahora se sentía más seguro de si mismo, de su aspecto, sus cicatrices habían mejorado muchísimo y su rostro volvía a ser el de siempre, a excepción de la leve marca que le había quedado grabada para siempre en la mejilla.

Según Harry estaba incluso mejor que antes, ya que el aire libre le había conferido a su piel un tono levemente dorado que le favorecía mucho, y su cuerpo se había recuperado plenamente, e incluso había desarrollado una musculatura nada despreciable para su complexión esbelta y estilizada, y el Griffindor le había dicho que a veces le recordaba a un purasangre de carreras, todo nervio y fibra.

El rubio, altamente satisfecho con su nuevo cuerpo, aunque las cicatrices aun resultaban bastante visibles y muchas nunca desaparecerían del todo, se metía con él diciéndole que parecía un camionero, aunque al decirlo, sus ojos chispeaban y sonreía suavemente.

Ataviado con la ropa mas gruesa de la que disponía, guantes de lana y una bufanda, enfundado en sus vaqueros y con una cazadora de cuero vieja que Harry le había ajustado con magia, Draco bajo al porche a esperar al Griffindor que se había alejado hasta el establo, para sacar la moto voladora de Sirius, que relució al rodar por el sendero bajo la fría luz invernal.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente dejo a Draco sin aliento fue la vestimenta que llevaba, ya que había salido de la casa con un simple suéter de cuello alto, más ajustado de lo habitual en él, y unos vaqueros, y sin embargo ahora estaba enfundado en un equipo de motorista de cuero negro, cazadora, pantalones, botas y guantes del mismo material, que se ceñían a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, y que hicieron que Draco mirase a Harry de forma un tanto descarada, enarcando un ceja y haciendo un mohín de apreciación con la boca , antes de recomponer rápidamente el gesto para recoger el casco que el moreno le tendía.

El rubio se negó en redondo a montar en el sidecar, y finalmente Harry tuvo que aceptar que montase detrás de él, ya que de todas maneras al regreso el sidecar vendría lleno con las compras. Después de asegurarse de que estaba correctamente sentado, y de activar el hechizo que impediría que ninguno de los dos o la carga saliesen despedidos accidentalmente, arranco el motor de una patada, y Harry montó en la negra y reluciente Harley .

La moto rugió, vibrando bajo sus piernas, cuando el Griffindor aceleró ligeramente y rodaron por el sendero hasta que con una acelerón final, la hizo elevarse, sobrevolando la casa con lentitud, y su pasajero se aferró a él con mas fuerza. Acelerando, inició un rápido recorrido aéreo sobre la finca, y ascendió cada vez más, alzando la voz por encima del rugido del motor y del viento, sabiendo que Draco le oiría perfectamente, ya que había usado una versión modificada para funcionar en ambos sentidos de las orejas extensibles para conectar los cascos entre sí:

Draco, esta es mi casa, El refugio del cazador, cerca de Ullapoll, en las Highlands.

Y el Slytherin vio surgir de los campos a sus pies la casa de piedra cubierta de rosas, el familiar estanque que brotaba de la pradera y el establo y se sintió enormemente feliz, ya que Harry no tenia necesidad alguna de hacer aquello y sin embargo le había entregado la ubicación de su casa, de su refugio, a él Draco Malfoy y no a otra persona. Emocionado se aferró aún mas fuerte al moreno que rió salvajemente, satisfecho, acelerando a fondo y haciendo silbar el viento en sus oídos. Draco deslizó las manos, buscando los bolsillos de la cazadora de Harry para protegerlas un poco del frío cortante, pero este, al notarlo le hizo resguardarlas bajo su chaqueta mientras le decía con voz de hermano mayor dando una reprimenda:

-Te lo dije, te vas a helar.

El rubio se apretó contra el cálido cuerpo aun más, abrazándose a él, aspirando el olor del cuero mezclado con el aroma que emanaba de Harry y suspiró, satisfecho de tener una excusa para poder tocarlo tan íntimamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el Griffindor tomo tierra casi en el límite de la finca, para abordar el camino polvoriento que conducía al cercano pueblo. Durante el trayecto, su pasajero se mantuvo tranquilamente abrazado a él, prestando poca atención al hermoso paisaje de montañas, valles y lejanos bosques a su alrededor.

Finalmente llegaron al pueblo, pequeño y pintoresco, de casitas de piedra o ladrillo con chimenea, y tan solo un par de calles empedradas. El moreno detuvo la moto frente a la única tienda de comestibles visible, y le dijo que podía darse una vuelta por la calle, mientras el encargaba los comestibles. Draco observó como la chica que estaba detrás del mostrador salía para dar un abrazo a su nuevo cliente, y se alejó calle abajo, levemente irritado.

Por supuesto, había sido un estúpido, Harry debía tener amigas muggles, y su presencia probablemente le había supuesto un… inconveniente, y Draco se sintió repentinamente triste. Caminó sin pensar por la calle, hasta que un nuevo escaparate llamó su atención. Era una tienda de ropa y el rubio entró sin pensarlo, ya que en el bolsillo de sus pantalones apenas tenia unos pocos de billetes y monedas muggles que el Griffindor había insistido en darle y que él había guardado sin mirar. Curioseando entre las ropas descubrió en un rincón un precioso vaquero de color negro que de inmediato se imaginó sobre Harry, y un suéter de finísima lana verde oscura, con cuello alto, muy similar en estilo a la ropa que a él le gustaba llevar. Miró las etiquetas, y se sintió desconsolado, ya que no pensó que llevase suficiente dinero y en aquel momento deseaba comprarle aquellas prendas por encima de todo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, bajo el primer billete de 20 libras, los restantes, eran de 100, por lo que le sobraba bastante dinero.

Maldiciendo y bendiciendo al Griffindor, mientras miraba los billetes de nuevo, la madura propietaria que lo había estado observando se acercó a su lado.

-¿Puedo ayudarle, joven? –

Pregunto con voz amable la rubicunda y jovial señora. Draco se ruborizó y se sintió francamente azorado, ya que aunque tenía una idea de la talla del suéter, no le ocurría lo mismo con la de los pantalones. Pero aquella era la única tienda, así que tal vez..

-Me temo que quiero hacer un regalo, pero no estoy seguro de las tallas de lo que me gusta Sra.

La mujer lo miró con más atención, y sonrió, mientras le preguntaba.

- Tú eres Draco, verdad? El amigo de Harry?

Draco asintió asombrado, y la mujer prosiguió, entusiasmada, mientras le plantaba dos sonoros besos en las mejillas.

- Soy Mildred. No podías ser otro, Harry nos ha hablado tanto de ti, y por lo que veo ya te has recuperado de tu accidente de trafico, hijo.

-¿Son para Harry? – pregunto, quitándole de las manos la ropa y examinándola. Draco asintió y la mujer le confirmó que eran de las tallas que solía llevar, aunque en su opinión, el joven se compraba la ropa demasiado holgada. El Slytherin, sin dudarlo ahora, le pido una talla menos, y también eligió un precioso chal para su madre, que la buena mujer le envolvió en dos paquetes con un bonito papel plateado y un cinta de raso verde, según sus indicaciones. Se despido afectuosamente del joven dejándolo sorprendido de que Harry hubiese hablado de él a aquellos muggles.

Con la bolsa de papel conteniendo sus compras se apresuró a regresar a la moto para esconderlas bajo el asiento del sidecar, justo a tiempo de ver como Harry salía cargado de bolsas y paquetes y apresurarse a echarle una mano con todas aquellas provisiones. Con una amplia sonrisa le enseñó el resto de la calle y le dijo que aun tenía que recoger el correo, y que se reunirían frente al pub del pueblo, que estaba al final de la calle.

Draco remoloneo un poco, pero cuando vio que Harry deseaba ir solo, se resignó haciendo tiempo frente al escaparate de la zapatería hasta que lo vio salir de la oficina postal, con varios sobres y paquetes, y entonces comenzó a caminar calle abajo, para llegar al lugar que habían acordado.

El Griffindor se reunió con el frente al pub y le invitó a una copa. El local era acogedor y calido, con oscuros suelos de madera, pequeñas mesas con velas sobre ellas, cómodos bancos acolchados para sentarse. La barra se encontraba en un rincón, y sobre ella colgaban dos lámparas de cristal tipo Tyfanny. Las botellas de licor se recortaban en las estanterías adosadas a las paredes detrás del mostrador de roble y un grifo de cerveza en un lateral remataba el equipamiento. En el centro del local, bajo una lámpara realizada con botellas de licor vacías de varios colores, un espacio despejado permitía que dos o tres parejas pudiesen bailar un poco, completando un ambiente muy agradable.

La barman de pelo rubio oscuro acaramelado y facciones agradables salió de detrás de la barra, a recibirlos y le dio a Harry un afectuoso abrazo y un par de besos en las mejillas que hicieron que Draco se sintiese de nuevo incomodo. Sin embargo, la chica se volvió hacia él y le dispensó la misma calida y afectiva acogida, y comenzó a preguntarles a ambos mil y una cosas, aturdiendo un tanto al Slytherin, que no entendía que gente que ni siquiera lo conocían se preocupasen por él.

Compartieron unas cervezas con Seven up, por lo visto, la bebida habitual de Harry, y la chica, llamada Sarah, les invitó a quedarse a comer. Ante la muda interrogación de los ojos del Griffindor, aunque era evidente que a Harry le apetecía, y viendo por su expresión que si él no accedía, se marcharían, no fue capaz de negarse, y asintió levemente, sintiéndose recompensado al ver el brillo de alegría en los ojos del otro.

La chica hizo unas llamadas y pronto 5 o 6 chicos y chicas jóvenes, llenaron el local, saludándolos ambos y dando una cálida acogida a Draco. Movieron varias mesas para estar todos juntos y se sentaron, con refrescos, cerveza y algunos bocadillos y cosas para picar.

Al cabo de un rato, dos chicas le invitaron a bailar con ellas, comentando en voz alta y con risitas que era muy guapo. Viendo que Harry le observaba, pendiente de su reacción, y que le hacia un leve gesto de invitación, Draco las siguió, y bailó con ellas, riendo suavemente, mientras observaba como la propietaria ocupaba su lugar junto al moreno y comenzaba charlar con el, animadamente, a veces, comentándole cosas al oído.

El moreno, acabo por reírse sonoramente y acudió a la pista de baile, causando el asombro de las chicas, que se alegraron ya que según ellas, Harry casi nunca bailaba. Bailaron los cuatro durante un rato, y otras personas se les unieron después. Draco desapareció en dirección al baño y el Griffindor perdió súbitamente el interés y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, distrayéndose con la conversación de sus amigos.

Al cabo de un rato, miró de nuevo hacia la pista y se extrañó de no ver a Draco, ya que esperaba que estuviera bailando todavía. Pero cuando pasó un buen rato y el rubio no reapareció, se preocupó y fue a buscarlo. En el baño encontró a una pareja de chicos que se estaban metiendo mano y que soltaron unas risitas al verlo llegar y se marcharon dándose achuchones. Cuando salieron, se aproximo a la cabina que estaba cerrada y llamó suavemente.

-Draco? ¿Estas bien?-

Ahora podía oír la respiración jadeante del Slytherin, y tras un momento de duda, recurrió a la magia para abrir la puerta.

Draco estaba pálido y un sudor frío y pegajoso cubría su piel, mientras se acurrucaba sentado sobre la taza. Apenas había logrado hacerle entender que había sufrido una crisis de pánico al entrar los otros chicos, cuando la parejita entró de nuevo, dispuestos por lo visto a terminar lo que habían empezado y protestaron al verle allí todavía.

-Vamos Harry, lárgate de una vez, – dijo el más alto de los dos, y su pareja añadió

-A menos que quieras quedarte a mirar, pervertido- dijo con tono provocador el otro chico.

Pero el moreno no estaba de humor para bromas, y les encaró, levemente enfadado.

- Largaos vosotros dos!. No veis que mi amigo se encuentra mal? Dejadnos de una vez en paz!-

A todo esto, Draco de fue incapaz de retener por mas tiempo el contenido de su estomago y vomitó ruidosamente a sus espaldas. El moreno se giró, solicito, para atenderle, y los otros chicos se marcharon por fin, dejándolos solos. Malfoy , arrodillado frente a la taza, vomitó hasta que su estomago quedó totalmente vacío, mientras Harry le sostenía la cabeza entre las manos y le murmuraba palabras, inútil y cariñosas, de consuelo.

Alguien entró y pregunto si necesitaban ayuda, y la voz grave y ligeramente inquieta del Griffindor respondió con amabilidad pero con firmeza que no era necesario, que se bastaba solo.

Cuando logró rehacerse un poco, sintiéndose totalmente estúpido, Draco miró al moreno y lo vio sinceramente preocupado.

- Vámonos a casa, por favor, por favor Harry…-

Suplicó el rubio con voz doliente, los ojos irritados y llorosos, sintiéndose fatal por hacerle alejarse de sus amigos, pero anhelando regresar a la seguridad de su cama…El Griffindor asintió y le ayudo a levantarse e incluso le ofreció una toalla, conjurada de la nada, para que se secara el rostro después de lavárselo un poco.

Apoyado en su fuerte brazo, salio del baño. Cuando el Griffindor dijo a sus amigos que se marchaban porque él no se encontraba bien, sin escuchar sus ruegos y protestas, sujetándolo firmemente por la cintura, en un gesto protector y un poco posesivo, no pudo menos que sentirse agradecido por las atenciones que le dispensaba, y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, un poquito culpable. Con un hilo de voz, intentó buscar alguna salida, aunque deseaba con todo su ser marcharse a casa.

-Harry, … quizás si me tumbo un rato, …de veras, tú quieres quedarte un rato más..

El moreno lo miró con aquellos ojos verdes fascinantes, y por su expresión supo que estaba enfadado… con él y tuvo la certeza de haber cometido un error. Resoplando y con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, el Griffindor le sujetó aun más posesivamente y mascullo con un leve enojo en la voz:

-¡Tonterías! Nos vamos inmediatamente a casa. No estas bien y tu salud es lo más importante para mí ahora.

Sumiso, el rubio se dejo llevar dócilmente y pronto estuvo sentado de nuevo en la moto. Harry le hizo aferrarse a él, y le susurró antes de ponerse el casco:

- En cuanto salgamos del pueblo y no haya nadie a la vista, apareceré directamente en la casa, así que no te sueltes.

Draco no se lo hizo repetir y le abrazó, descansando la cabeza contra su espalda.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, estaban de regreso en el Refugio del Cazador y Harry lo subió cuidadosamente en brazos, pese a sus protestas, hasta el dormitorio, donde le ayudo con dulzura a desvestirse y ponerse el pijama. Obligándolo a acostarse, lo arropó, indagando la causa de su posible malestar, realizando varios hechizos para comprobar su estado. Cuando finalmente se convenció de que no había nada anormal, y que solo había sido un ataque de pánico, le dio un poco de poción calmante, y después de asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, se dispuso a marcharse creyéndolo dormido, para descargar las compras. Casi había salido de la habitación, cuando un somnoliento Malfoy le llamo desde la cama.

- Harry…bajo el asiento, hay una bolsa con regalos… para mi madre, ¿podrías subírmela luego, por favor?- rogó Draco.

- Claro, Draco, descansa un rato, vale?

Respondió el Griffindor, abandonando con una sonrisa enigmática la habitación.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 : Todo lo que quiero para Navidad.**

Estas canciones representan lo que sienten.

ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU by Mariah Carey Sentimientos de Harry y Draco

WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE (Sentimientos de Harry)  
by Bryan Adams

MY HEART WILL GO ON (by Celine Dion (Sentimientos de Draco)

Poco después de aquella salida de Draco al exterior, Harry inicio la decoración navideña de la casa, por otro lado, bastante comedida, consistente en un hermoso árbol en el salón, adornado con cintas rojas y doradas, además de bolas de cristal, mientras que las lámparas recibieron cintas verdes y plateadas, en un intento de combinar los colores de sus respectivas casas, todo de estilo muggle.

Al día siguiente, después de las veladas insinuaciones del Slytherin durante la cena sin mejoras en la situación, este acabó por decirle francamente en el desayuno que se decidiese por los colores que más le gustasen, pero que se limitase a dos solamente y que unificara la decoración. Harry le pidió que trasformara el rojo en verde y el por su parte hizo lo mismo con el plateado que paso a ser dorado. Luego, con un guiño a Draco, guardó su varita en los pantalones y realizó un gesto imperceptible y las cintas se retorcieron y empezaron a transformarse en guirnaldas de hojas de hiedra de oro, trenzadas con hojas de rosal de esmeralda y rosas doradas. Las simples bolas de cristal navideñas se hicieron más transparentes y delicadas, y cada una de ellas parecía tener dentro una débil luz parpadeante. Y el árbol simplemente se hizo perfecto, cada rama y aguja en su lugar, brillante y esplendido.

Le contó al rubio que podía hacer bastantes cosas sin su varita, dándole un nuevo motivo de asombro y diciéndole que con práctica, él también podía llegar a hacer ciertas cosas así.

Ícaro, su búho, comenzó a llegar con paquetes de regalo que depositaba bajo el árbol, y Draco se asombró al ver que aparte de su madre, Hermione le enviaba un gran paquete envuelto en papel decorado con estrellas. También los Weasley habían enviado regalos, porque ante la insistencia de Hermione, justo antes de las fiestas de Navidad, había accedido a que ella les dijera que estaba bien. Harry los depositó bajo el árbol, acariciando a Ícaro, que ululo satisfecho y salio a descansar un rato en el establo. Aquel búho real al crecer había resultado ser extremadamente fuerte y rápido, y muy muy afectuoso, y al parecer era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones para asegurarse de que su amo recibiese regalos de Navidad.

Una pequeña radio que había aparecido de algún rincón les permitió llenar las habitaciones de suaves villancicos. Ahora, el tiempo había empeorado y la nieve les obligaba permanecer retenidos en el interior de la casa y pasaban los días practicando magia, leyendo o cocinando.

Draco insistió en preparar un postre especial y se paso largas horas encerrado en la cocina, y Harry por su lado, estaba preparando un asado de pavo desde hacia una semana, en que empezó a macerar la carne de una de las aves del corral. La noche antes de Navidad, metió el pavo en el horno, aplicando un encantamiento para que la temperatura fuese suave y constante durante toda la noche.

Cuando creyó que el moreno dormía, el rubio se había deslizado de la cama para colocar a los pies del árbol el regalo comprado para Harry y en el que había estado trabajando secretamente, y regresó rápidamente a su cama.

Aun no se había dormido cuando escucho los familiares pasos de unos pies descalzos acercarse por el pasillo, y unas manos cálidas le acariciaron el cabello. Luego notó como un cuerpo tibio se introducía en su cama y se acurrucaba junto al suyo, por unos instantes, mientras susurraba en su oído:

- Feliz Navidad, Draco., antes de deslizarse de nuevo fuera de la cama.

El rubio sonrió, y pensó que aquellas eran las Navidades más extrañas de su vida, pero probablemente las que mejor recordaría nunca y con estos agradables pensamientos se quedó dormido de nuevo.

El impacto súbito de algo pesado en la cama lo hizo despertarse mientras Harry reía y saltaba sobre la cama, gritando feliz navidad.

Acompañó al excitado Griffindor y le vio abrir los paquetes de los Weasley en primer lugar. El acostumbrado jersey de lana gruesa tejido a mano, de un precioso color azul con un león dorado en el pecho venia acompañado de un surtido de Sortilegios Weasley, y de varias cartas, que el moreno ojeó brevemente y guardó para leer luego. Haggrid enviaba una caja de dulces y chocolates de Honeydukes, y de parte de Ron y Hermione un álbum de fotos de todos sus amigos y juegos de mesa mágicos, cartas, ajedrez y otros, además de una extensa carta en la diminuta letra de Hermione, que guardó con las otras.

Sin embargo, aunque Draco ya había abierto el regalo de su madre, un abrigo del más fino paño de color gris marengo, y Harry había recibido de Narcisa un bonito juego de estilográficas mágicas, aun quedaban paquetes bajo el árbol. El Griffindor llamo en voz alta:

-Keracher!-

Y casi al instante el anciano elfo apareció con un sonoro plop su lado, reverenciando a Harry y después a Draco. Sonriendo, Harry se levantó y tomo un paquete de color azul, y lo ofreció al elfo, que tembló de emoción, sin palabras. Rompió la envoltura y mostró una pequeña tetera de plata con el escudo de los Black en ella, que el elfo acarició con devoción. Aun abrumado, el elfo entregó a su amo un pequeño paquete y otro algo mayor a Draco, que lo tomó sorprendido.

El Griffindor abrió su regalo, y descubrió una especie de brújula, montada en una caja de oro con una fina cadena, como las de los relojes antiguos. Pero observándola más atentamente, vio que tenia no marcaba el norte, sino que era como una versión en miniatura del fantástico reloj de la Sra Weasley, con diminutas manecillas representando a todos sus amigos, e incluso una de ellas representaba a Draco. Harry agradeció profundamente el magnifico regalo al elfo. Draco abrió su paquete y encontró un billetero mágico imperdible y antirrobo, con sendas fotos de su madre y de Harry en el interior, y dio las gracias sinceramente al elfo por su regalo , que por fin se marcho, deseándoles felices navidades.

Y seguían quedando un par de paquetes bajo el árbol. Malfoy sabía que uno de ellos era el suyo para Harry, y el corazón de Draco saltó de emoción, cuando Harry cogió los dos paquetes y le dio uno a Draco, diciéndole, risueño:

- Bueno, supongo que solo quedamos tú y yo-

Mientras sus ojos verdes chispeaban de placer, al ver la expresión de infantil emoción en el rostro de Draco.

-Vamos, ábrelo de una vez, -

Pidió el Griffindor, sonriendo ampliamente. El rubio denegó con la cabeza y rogó,:

- Tú primero Harry.

Dudando ligeramente, el moreno por fin accedió, y rompió el envoltorio para descubrir el conjunto de ropa que Malfoy le había regalado, y lo miró, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Harry podía percibir el rastro de magia que emanaba de las prendas, y enarco una ceja, observándolo, ya que percibía claramente que la magia era de Draco.

Ante su mirada interrogativa, el Slytherin se apresuró a explicar las cualidades de su regalo:

- No es gran cosa, - se disculpó Draco- son ropas muggles, pero les he añadido un hechizo que hará que te mantengan seco y caliente, aun bajo la lluvia más intensa, y tampoco se ensuciarán o desgastarán como la ropa corriente.

EL joven rubio observaba aprensivo a su amigo tratando de adivinar por su expresión si el regalo había sido adecuado. La cara de asombro de Harry se trocó en una amplísima y brillante sonrisa y el joven exclamó:

-¡Es genial Draco! Nunca había tenido nada parecido, ni tan elegante. Me enseñaras como lo has hecho, por favor?

Malfoy se sintió feliz al ver que su regalo era bien recibido, y asintió devolviéndole su mejor sonrisa. Súbitamente, recordó su propio paquete, y desgarró el envoltorio, ansioso ahora de ver que le había regalado Harry. Dentro había un estuche de terciopelo negro, y al abrirlo encontró una delicada joya de oro y cristal, una especie de frágil burbuja engastada en una filigrana de oro que le permitía girar libremente y unida a una finísima cadena. El cristal lanzaba destellos multicolores, como si atrapado dentro de él hubiese un diminuto arco iris. Draco, admirado, fue sacarla del estuche, pero Harry le detuvo.

-Espera Draco. Debes saber lo que es antes de aceptarlo-

Dijo el Griffindor con voz seria, y el joven detuvo su mano, para observar con intensidad a su compañero.

Tomando aire, el moreno comenzó a hablar, la voz levemente tensa.

- Es un traslador, y actuará a tu voluntad, solo con desearlo, permitiéndote desplazarte desde o hacia esta casa o Malfoy Manor sin restricciones. Si te lo colocas al cuello, se activará un hechizo de protección, y nadie excepto yo podrá quitártela o verla tal como es, los demás solo verán la cadena, y bueno, eso es todo.

Conteniendo el aliento, el Griffindor esperaba la reacción de su amigo, temeroso de que rechazara un objeto que le ligaba a él de alguna manera. Draco se comió con los ojos durante un momento a Harry y con lentitud, tomo la cadenita y se la colocó en el cuello en silencio, dedicándole una mirada muy muy especial, los ojos levemente húmedos y susurró quedamente:

Muchas gracias Harry-

Y le dio un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro, que el Griffindor le devolvió, afectuosa y cálidamente, reteniéndolo dulcemente entre sus brazos, mientras sonreía suavemente y le susurraba:

- Gracias a ti, por devolverme las Navidades, Draco, muchas gracias.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo ****10 : Nuevos sentimientos.**

Musica para este

CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF OF YOU  
by High School Musical

I DON'T WANNA MISS A THING (Theme from Armageddon)  
by Aerosmith

La mejoría del tiempo a finales de enero y principios de febrero les permitió retomar plenamente sus actividades al aire libre, paseos y algunos trabajos en el huerto. Durante los meses pasados la relación de Harry con Draco había evolucionado desde la compasión inicial de los primeros días a una profunda y sólida amistad entre ambos, ya que compartían muchas más cosas de las que a simple vista eran perceptibles; aunque el Griffindor últimamente estaba empezando a dudar de la autentica naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

La rutina establecida entre ambos de leer o charlar tumbados sobre la cama de Draco hasta que este se dormía le encantaba, y a veces, cuando era él el que caía rendido antes, Draco lo arropaba con una manta y despertaban juntos. Y otras noches, sobre todo si alguna pesadilla agitaba sus sueños o los de Draco, este acudía a su cama, y se deslizaba entre las sábanas, buscando su mano, y acababa abrazándolo suavemente, hasta que ambos volvían a dormirse.

Esos momentos de intimidad le encantaban, y secretamente, los anhelaba, pero al tiempo, habían comenzado a angustiarle, ya que después de mucho tiempo, había vuelto a tener sueños húmedos, de los que despertaba cada vez más angustiado, temiendo que Draco hubiese acudido a su cama o haberse quedado dormido en la de él. Además, le atemorizaba la posibilidad de que durante el sueño sus instintos le jugasen una mala pasada, ya que había acabado por aceptar que el único objeto de su deseo era Draco, que se había enamorado de aquel chico caprichoso, orgulloso y encantadoramente tierno cuando quería.

Sus esquemas y convicciones se pusieron patas arriba, su educación muggle le hizo sentirse muy mal, pero ya era absurdo negar la evidencia. No se trataba de que le gustasen los chicos, sino de que aquel chico en concreto le estaba volviendo loco. Dios! Quería a aquel maldito y retorcido ángel rubio, capaz de hacer que su sangre galopase por sus venas con solo dedicarle una de aquellas sonrisas!.

Sin embargo, no creía tener muchas oportunidades, ya que dados los antecedentes de Draco, dudaba que alguna vez pudiese aceptarle. Por lo que él sabía, Draco había salido con Pansy durante el colegio, y había oído rumores de otras chicas, así que…. Pero aunque cada vez sufría mas calentones, no le importaba, porque el estar con él día a día le resultaba tan gratificante y placentero, que tener que prescindir de cualquier sexo que no fuesen sus solitarios desahogos no era tan duro.

Harry había volcado sus sentimientos frustrados en el pequeño diario que comenzó la primera noche de la llegada de Draco a su casa, y se sentía razonablemente satisfecho con la situación, que aunque no era perfecta, resultaba bastante aceptable para él.

Sin embargo, el mayor temor del Griffindor era que tarde o temprano Draco querría retornar a una vida normal, lejos de allí y lejos de él, y el no podría soportar perderlo, aunque nunca hubiese ido suyo realmente.

Aunque Draco no había demostrado interés por ninguna de las chicas del pueblo

–ni por los chicos tampoco- Harry se dijo que tal vez se debía a que los prejuicios que su familia le había inculcado desde la niñez pesaban todavía demasiado sobre su ánimo como para buscar compañía muggle, aunque el joven había cambiado realmente mucho en sus convicciones.

Al final, ocurrió una de las cosas que el joven Griffindor temía. Durante la última noche, los instintos y deseos de Harry tomaron el control de sus actos durante el sueño, reclamando lo que el joven deseaba desde hacia mucho tiempo. Draco se despertó bruscamente, al sentirse aplastado por el peso de Harry, y se revolvió, haciendo recobrar la conciencia al Griffindor con un súbito codazo, en gran medida condicionado por los abusos sufridos, desconcertado e inquieto, aunque ciertamente no asustado.

Avergonzado, sin saber dónde meterse por despertar malos recuerdos y sobre todo haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta por haber perdido lo que hasta ahora tenía, el Griffindor enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, y se apartó súbitamente, liberando al rubio de su peso. Aunque le alivió comprobar que todavía llevaba puesto el pijama, y si bien hacia un minuto su erección amenazaba con romper su ropa interior, ahora la vergüenza estaba haciéndola desaparecer rápidamente.

No supo reaccionar, y simplemente se quedó helado, observando como el rubio se giraba para enfrentarse a él cara a cara, con una expresión extraña en su rostro, que se convirtió en una mascara de hielo cuando lo observó por unos segundos.

-¿Qué, ha sido divertido Potter? –

Y Draco pareció restregarle y refregarle el apellido por la cara, por la frialdad y desprecio que Harry creyó notar en sus palabras, y el Griffindor se tambaleó, como si le hubiesen golpeado brutalmente. Draco insistió, las lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos, su voz ácida y fría, amarga como hiel:

-¿Estabas tan…caliente como para intentarlo conmigo, Potter?

El Griffindor no pudo soportarlo más y desertó de la habitación sin decir palabra para recluirse en su cuarto, no sin antes escuchar como el rubio le gritaba a sus espaldas

-¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde!¡COBARDE!-

Mientras rompía a llorar estrepitosamente y cerraba violentamente la puerta en un estallido de magia.

EL corazón de Harry explotó en pedazos como un cristal, sintiéndose abrumado, oyendo sollozar ahogadamente al rubio a través de la pared. Había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para estropearlo todo, Draco se marcharía y el se volvería loco de dolor sin él. Los ojos llenos de lágrimas, comenzó a escribir en su diario todo cuanto le vino a la cabeza, en un intento fútil de descargar la angustia que le corroía las entrañas por dentro, antes de desquiciarse. Escribió hasta que las lágrimas se agotaron, y poco a poco sus pensamientos se volvieron más coherentes.

Lo había perdido todo, lo único que le restaba, y esa certeza le devolvió el valor para seguir adelante, ya que aunque creía firmemente que el Slytherin era hetero, eso no le disuadió de intentar hacer entender a Draco la realidad de sus sentimientos, aunque nunca pudiera aceptarle como amante, quería hacerle ver que él nunca le lastimaría, porque le amaba, que no volvería a suceder nada igual, que lo más importante para él era no perder su amistad, su camaradería, su afecto, así que dejó que su mente divagara hasta que encontró un camino que le pareció adecuado.

Muy temprano, justo en ese momento antes del amanecer en que se puede adivinar la luz rosada que anuncia la salida del dorado sol, Harry abandonó su cuarto y la casa, haciendo suficiente ruido como para despertar a Draco, que por su parte tampoco había pasado una buena noche, recreándose en sus propios y amargos pensamientos.

Porque el Slytherin amaba secretamente al moreno desde hacia tiempo, desde Hogwarts, pero al mismo tiempo, ahora le aterraba la posibilidad de iniciar una relación con nadie, debido a las repetidas violaciones sufridas durante su cautiverio y que habían dejado una dolorosa huella en su cuerpo y su alma.

Aunque desde semanas atrás había percibido claramente que Harry sentía algo más que amistad por él, había ignorado deliberadamente las señales de peligro, no queriendo hacerse falsas ilusiones, dejando que su relación fluyese por unos cauces que acababan de írseles explosivamente de las manos a los ambos.

Estaba casi seguro de que el Griffindor no tenia experiencia con chicos, de hecho había estado casado, así que en el mejor de los casos, tal vez el asumir estos sentimientos había resultado demasiado impactante para él, de ahí su actitud avergonzada y temerosa de la noche anterior, una negación total. Y en el peor, aquello no era más que producto de su aislamiento forzado, fruto de la ausencia de chicas disponibles, y él no era más que un sustituto forzado de lo que realmente le gustaba.. Las dos resultaban frustrantes y no ayudaron a animarle en absoluto.

Oyó el portazo de Harry al salir, y se levantó de la cama, para verle desaparecer rápidamente escalera abajo. Al seguirlo, le vio salir por la puerta de la cocina, volando sobre su escoba, derecho a los campos, donde apenas amanecía.

Draco picoteo algo de fruta, sin ganas y volvió a subir a su habitación, muy deprimido. Al llegar al piso superior, vio que el Griffindor había dejado la puerta de su cuarto abierta, y se sorprendió mucho, ya que aunque lo intentó, no pudo recordar ninguna ocasión en que aquella puerta hubiese estado abierta sin la presencia del moreno dentro de la habitación.

Aunque conocía la habitación, la posibilidad de curiosear sin limitaciones, se abrió en su mente. Con cautela, uso un hechizo revelador para cerciorase de que podía entrar sin peligro, ya que había visto cerrase aquella puerta a las espaldas del Griffindor demasiadas veces como para dudar de que el cuarto estaba protegido ante intrusos. Aunque un chisporroteo le indico que había hechizos activos en el cuarto, ninguno parecía estar enfocado a causar daño al intruso. Cruzó el umbral y se detuvo, esperando, y cuando no ocurrió nada se introdujo decididamente en el cuarto. Todo parecía estar en su lugar, mas o menos, la cama sin tocar y el pijama del moreno tirado en el suelo.

Sin embargo sobre el escritorio, había un libro familiar, abierto, con una pluma y un tintero a su lado, como si acabasen de terminar de escribir en él. Draco recordaba haber visto al Griffindor anotar cosas en aquel diario, que usualmente guardaba en el cajón con llave de su escritorio.

Se acercó y vio la familiar escritura de Harry sobre el papel, con múltiples anotaciones en los márgenes, como si hubiese añadido nuevo texto después de haber terminado la escritura original. Dudó, volvió a indagar sobre el libro, por si el objeto estaba protegido, y ante su asombro, el diario volteo sus paginas hasta detenerse en una fecha concreta, mostrando las anotaciones de la noche en que él había intentado dejarse morir.

Harry había volcado en aquellas páginas su angustia y su temor a perderle durante varias cuartillas, declarando que le importaba mucho, que era uno de sus mejores amigos ahora, dejando traslucir una lucha con sus propios sentimientos desconcertantes, intentando traducirlos a los cauces conocidos hasta ahora.

Otras páginas se abrieron para él, y Draco se sumió en su lectura, volviendo a releer algunos párrafos, presenciando la lucha interna del Griffindor, que había intentado denodadamente evitar todo matiz sexual en su relación, sus dudas veladas sobre las preferencias de Draco, su temor a que fuesen las que fuesen antes, ahora el sexo fuese un asunto desagradable para él.

Paginas y páginas más adelante se recreaban en su aspecto al dormir, en el brillo de su pelo o en lo maravilloso de su sonrisa y sus labios de fresa, cuando derrotado, el Griffindor admitió que le atraía locamente. Finalmente el diario lo llevo a la noche anterior.

Las palabras estaban emborronadas, muchas ilegibles a causa de las lagrimas que habían mojado el papel, pero pese todo, y aunque toda aquella parte era un confuso torbellino de frases inacabadas o no muy coherentes, los fuertes sentimientos de Harry si traslucían y eran muy muy claros.

Poco a poco los trazos se hicieron más firmes y regulares y los borrones se espaciaron hasta desaparecer, mientras Harry confesaba que prefería mil veces morir a perderlo, que haría cualquier cosa para recuperar su amistad y conservar su aprecio y afecto.

Finalmente Harry había escrito como si estuviese hablando con él, suplicándole con desesperación que le perdonase, prometiendo no volver a ponerle una mano encima si él no lo deseaba, rogándole que aceptase su amistad si no podía aceptar su amor, pidiéndole una oportunidad, rogándole que impusiera sus condiciones, pero que no se apartara de su lado…

Las lágrimas de Draco emborronaron el pequeño diario aun más, a medida que leía y releía los pasajes. Sin darse cuenta, llegó la media tarde, y el seguía llorando sobre aquellas páginas. Unos crujidos en el pasillo le alertaron de la llegada del Griffindor. Harry permanecía en el umbral, ojeroso, sudoroso y sosteniendo su escoba en una mano, nervioso como un adolescente en su primera cita. Los ojos hinchados y llorosos de Draco se fijaron en él, y este trató de secarse la cara con la manga, para mirar al azorado Harry mientras se ponía en pie.

El Griffindor parecía desolado, y aparentemente era incapaz de articular palabra, pero ya las había volcado en aquellas páginas para él. El Slytherin cruzó la habitación con lentitud y cierta arrogancia, el rostro demudado por las lágrimas, y por un segundo Harry temió que fuese a abofetearle o algo así.

Pero Draco le echo los brazos al cuello, y lo besó, al principio con suavidad, casi timidez, pero cuando los tibios labios del moreno se abrieron lenta y suavemente para él, su caricia se hizo intensa y absorbente, penetrante y posesiva, su lengua acariciando y pidiendo respuesta, que al principio fue torpe y tímida para volverse más y más ardiente, mientras los brazos de Harry le envolvían y atrapaban su cuerpo entre ellos, reclamando posesivamente como suyo aquel territorio largamente deseado.

Cuando el rubio rompió la caricia, miró pícaramente al todavía incrédulo pero exultante Harry y le susurro con voz melosa:

- Date una buena ducha, Harry, una bien "fría", y ven luego a comer algo, mientras hablamos.

Saliendo de su mutismo, Harry sujeto con suavidad la mano del esbelto y ágil rubio, y habló con voz enronquecida y suplicante:

-¿Draco?...

El Slytherin se miró en los profundos ojos verdes de Harry y sonrió con suavidad, pronunciando en voz alta una frase que había guardado en su corazón durante años:

- Te amo Harry- declaró con sencillez y cierta altivez en el gesto, casi desafiándolo a dudar de su palabra –Lo demás puede esperara- y se marcho dejando al Griffindor con el corazón brincando como una liebre en abril en su pecho, semiaturdido todavía.

Oyó correr el agua en el otro baño y se apresuró a despojarse de la sudada camiseta de camino al baño, pensando en algo más que en una simple ducha, y aturdido ante las nuevas posibilidades que se abrían de repente ante él, acabó masturbándose bajo el agua para poder afrontar a Draco sin una dolorosa erección haciendo estallar sus pantalones.

Después de intentar vestirse lo mejor posible, eligiendo para ello los pantalones negros que Draco le regaló y un camiseta roja oscura que le gustaba bastante, recién duchado, y hecho un manojo de nervios, bajo a la cocina, y encontró al rubio poniendo la mesa silenciosamente en el comedor.

Un botella de vino, copas y velas encendidas reposaban ya sobre el mantel, y el Griffindor se hizo cargo de colocar el resto de la mesa, e incluso salio fuera a recoger rosas frescas para adornar varios jarrones que había en la estancia.

Draco por su parte trajo a la mesa un poco de empanada, queso y pollo frío, además de un trozo de tarta de frutas.

Harry tenia un nudo atenazándole la boca del estomago, se sentía más nervioso que en su primera cita con Cho Chang, pero cuando el rubio sirvió vino en las copas y alzó la suya en un silencioso y sonriente brindis, el nudo pareció transformarse en una oleada de calor y frío que recorrió su cuerpo, dejándolo al mismo tiempo reconfortado y ansioso, y se apresuró a tomar un sorbo de su propia copa.

Estaban sentados uno a cada lado de la mesa, y el Griffindor sintió que entre ambos había una especie de barrera física, que sin embargo se derrumbo al dedicarle el rubio una calida y afectuosa sonrisa, mientras servia la comida en los platos y comenzaba a comer, sin despegar los labios.

Intentó iniciar la conversación, pero ningún sonido salio de su boca. Una sonrisa maliciosa y una chispa de júbilo iluminaron la cara del joven rubio, que se mordió ligeramente el labio, divertido, en un gesto pícaro e insinuante. Harry exploró los restos de magia que flotaban a su alrededor, y se percató de que había colocado un encantamiento silenciador sobre la mesa, por lo que se resignó a jugar según sus reglas, como le había prometido.

Con el estomago convertido en una losa, el Griffindor no creía posible comer nada, pero la mirada insistente de aquellos ojos grises le hicieron intentarlo, y después del primer bocado, descubrió que estaba realmente hambriento, por lo que atacó su plato con apetito inesperado, mientras observaba como Draco también daba cuenta del suyo, hasta casi dejarlo limpio.

Terminaron la comida, y ante el café y los postres, Draco levantó el encantamiento con un gesto de su varita. El Slytherin comenzó a hablar, lenta y pausadamente, mientras miraba con ojos chispeantes al moreno mago sentado frente a él.

- Mira Harry, lo que te dije,… es cierto- hizo un pausa como si le resultase difícil expresar en palabras sus ideas

- Te quiero, te amo desde hace años, pero…

Su rostro se contrajo con pesar y cierta rabia contenida, y su voz se hizo más grave y llena de cierta fingida indiferencia por un momento

- Tengo… problemas para… expresar ciertos… sentimientos.

Draco se rió amargamente del eufemismo para intentar expresar su incapacidad para una relación física normal, pero siguió adelante, mirando los cristalinos ojos verdes que lo devoraban, buscando su aprobación, su soporte, su comprensión.

No puedo darte plenamente lo que deseas, ahora ya no, y tal vez nunca sea capaz de ello, Harry, y no sería justo

Draco bajo la mirada y el Griffindor lo interrumpió, la voz angustiada, los ojos verdes intentando retener a los grises que ahora les rehuían.

- ¿Puedes dormir conmigo, besarme y abrazarme como antes, Draco? Porque no te pediré más, me daré por satisfecho incluso si tan solo duermes abrazado conmigo Draco-

La voz del moreno se hizo vehemente, apremiante, con un matiz de dolor, consternación y anhelo.

- Te lo ruego, si de veras me quieres, simplemente quédate y vive conmigo, por favor, aunque no podamos….

Los ojos verdes brillaron húmedos, bajo un ceño levemente fruncido, declarando su amor y su renuncia a cualquier cosa con tal de retenerle a su lado.

Draco había leído esos mismos pensamientos de renuncia en el diario, pero oírlos en su voz resultaba más intenso y sus ojos grises relampaguearon de emoción contenida.

- ¿De veras renunciarías a…?

- Sin durarlo un momento- aseguró el Griffindor con voz firme, y la mirada y el rostro iluminados de nuevo por la esperanza. Draco cayó, meditando por unos instantes, eludiendo la intensa mirada por un momento, para perderse de nuevo en aquellos lagos verdes y serenos, incapaz de evitarlos, para acabar de aceptar por fin que el joven entendía y asumía que aquello iba a ser … diferente.

-No creo que sea necesario renunciar a "todo", pero…

Harry le interrumpió, cansado de las reticencias y dudas, decidido zanjar la cuestión de una vez por todas:

-Tú mandas, cariño, tú mandas.

Draco le sonrió por primera vez abiertamente, vencidos sus temores e inseguridades, más por aquella palabra "cariño" que por cualquier otra cosa. Se acercó a él, rodeando la mesa , hasta sentarse en el regazo de Harry, con un gesto de deliberada sensualidad, ahora seguro de que él otro respetaría sus límites, fuesen los que fuesen, y comenzó a besarlo con delicadeza y lentitud, sorprendiendo al Griffindor agradablemente. Al cabo de un rato, condujo de la mano al moreno escaleras arriba, mientras le miraba provocativamente, haciéndole temblar de deseo reprimido.

Le condujo a su dormitorio, más familiar y unas velas se encendieron a su llegada, iluminando la habitación con suavidad. Sus copas casi sin tocar y la botella habían aparecido sobre la mesa, ante un gesto de Harry, y Draco tomó su copa, bebió un largo trago y la ofreció al moreno, que la apuró.

Se desnudaron lentamente el uno al otro hasta quedar en ropa interior, y se sentaron en la cama. Draco comenzó a acariciar la piel morena del Griffindor, sintiendo como las yemas de sus dedos inflamaban de pasión aquel cuerpo atlético al deslizarse sobre ella, enredándose en el negro vello de su pecho, tan diferente al suyo propio, tan fino y rubio, apenas una sombra dorada sobre su pecho y su vientre, perdiéndose bajo la cinturilla de su slip , y el moreno comenzó a hacer lo mismo, explorando tímidamente su cuerpo de crema y oro, provocándole escalofríos de embriaguez.

Al cabo de un rato, arreboladas las mejillas y los ojos brillantes de pasión, Harry le dio un suave beso, y el rubio le respondió, abrazándolo y arrastrándolo a caer sobre las sabanas, enredándose en su cuerpo. Se sucedió una lucha feroz de besos y caricias mutuas, y el grado de excitación del moreno alcanzó tales niveles, que deshizo el nudo que le enredaba con Draco, mientras jadeaba suplicante y casi sin aliento:

- Para, para un poco por favor, que no aguanto más…

Draco lo miró, un poco desconcertado, las pálidas mejillas encendidas y los labios color fresa, hinchados por los besos, con los ojos húmedos y dilatados de placer, y preguntó con cierta ironía, mientras observaba el pulsátil abultamiento de los calzoncillos de Harry:

-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?

El Griffindor lo miró, con un aire entre dolorido y resentido y trató de levantarse mientras gruñía algo que sonó como "¿a ti que te parece?". Draco lo retuvo y tomo su varita para con un gesto, desgarrar y arrancarle la ropa interior, mientras le susurraba con voz enronquecida por el deseo:

- Ven aquí, gatito, que todavía no se ha terminado el partido y yo también quiero jugar…

El Griffindor se reacomodó dócilmente en las sábanas, su miembro erecto envuelto en rizos negros, mientras el rubio se desprendía de su propia ropa interior, liberando su propia erección, rosada y adornada de suave vello rubio.

Tentativamente, Draco acarició con las yemas de los dedos el miembro hinchado de su amante, y este le devolvió la caricia respirando suavemente. Cuando las caricias y los besos se hicieron insuficientes para Draco, este cambió la posición, y se enredaron el uno en el otro, vientre contra vientre. Draco inició un suave vaivén, rozando su miembro contra el moreno, y al cabo de pocos minutos, este se había acoplado a su movimiento, anhelante. Se besaron mientras sus erecciones aprisionadas se estimulaban cada vez más, y el rubio alcanzó su clímax, gimiendo y mojando de semen caliente su cuerpo y el de Harry, que de inmediato tampoco pudo contenerse más ante aquella cálida humedad, y se derramó a su vez, gritando, roncamente, su nombre entre gemidos de placer.

-Oh.. Draco!...Ahh.., joder!

Sintiendo como el sexo dejaba de ser un desahogo solitario y ocasional, como cobraban sentido de nuevo partes de su vida que estaban muertas, el moreno se desplomó en la cama, y Draco solícito, alcanzó su varita y realizó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos, antes de suspirar y abrazarse su amante, besando suavemente su cuello, buscando la mejor postura para dormirse, seguro entre sus brazos, mientras este le acariciaba lentamente el rubio cabello y le acogía en su abrazo, envolviéndole plenamente, respirando su olor a vainilla y sándalo, ahora mezclado al suyo propio, mas intenso y especiado, con notas de regaliz, almizcle y maderas, llenándose de él, y susurró, felizmente agotado:

- Draco…te quiero.

Un cansado Draco murmuró casi inaudiblemente, mientas una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro semidormido:

-Yo también, Harry, yo también.

Y ambos durmieron abrazados, piel contra piel, la primera noche del resto de sus vidas.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 : El renacer del fénix.**

Love can build a bridge es la recomendación.

_Aquel primer amanecer les descubrió fundidos tan íntimamente que en la penumbra resultaba difícil deducir donde empezaba un cuerpo y terminaba otro. Harry despertó y tardó unos instantes en asimilar con alegría feroz y salvaje, que no estaba soñando, que el cuerpo que yacía enredado con el suyo, era aquel tan largamente deseado y anhelado en silencio, y que ahora le pertenecía totalmente a él, porque Draco le amaba, le correspondía._

_Posesiva y protectoramente, estrechó su abrazo sobre el dormido rubio, que sonrió levemente al notar su movimiento y se acomodó, amoldándose aun más a su cuerpo. Harry quedó literalmente pegado a la espalda y glúteos del Slytherin, y su cuerpo reaccionó con urgencia inusitada ante el sutil cambio de presión. _

_Sin atreverse a moverse, se limitó a permanecer todo lo inmóvil que pudo, aunque cierta parte de su anatomía, ciertamente, hacia todo lo posible precisamente por todo lo contrario. Se mordió el labio, para intentar controlarse, ya que no quería despertar a Draco, ni mucho menos agobiarle de nuevo. Su lenta agonía se prolongo por largos minutos, hasta que Draco, que se había despertado al notar tan entusiasta despertar a sus espaldas, y que había percibido como el Griffindor se tensaba, intentando no molestarle, tomo las riendas de la situación._

_Sin mover el resto del cuerpo, deslizó la mano en busca del brazo con que el moreno lo abrazaba por la cintura y le guió hasta su propio miembro, que estaba comenzando a ponerse erecto. Harry se tensó aun más por unos segundos, al notar el movimiento de Draco, pero al apreciar que su amante no parecía sentirse incómodo o molesto, sino excitado, se relajó, y obedeció dócilmente las suaves indicaciones de la mano el rubio y comenzó a acariciar su sexo, mientras, Draco balanceaba las caderas suavemente, haciendo que su pene se deslizara levemente sobre sus glúteos._

_Harry gimió, los ojos entrecerrados, y acompañó ligeramente el sensual movimiento con el suyo propio, acoplándose al ritmo lento y cadencioso que el joven le insinuaba con sus contoneos. Noto crecer la excitación de su pareja, y sintió como su glande se humedecía y palpitaba entre sus dedos. Draco le aferró por la cadera, clavándole las uñas, gimiendo suavemente de placer, los ojos y los labios entreabiertos._

_Sin poder contenerse, beso la piel blanca y suave de sus hombros y su cuello, con ardor, cubriéndola de besos y caricias con sus labios y su lengua, y luego le mordisqueo suavemente la oreja. El rubio ahogó un jadeo, un grito ronco y se estremeció entre sus brazos, y antes de que Harry pudiera darse cuenta se convulsionaba al alcanzar el orgasmo, para lentamente relajarse después. _

_Aunque estaba muy excitado, el moreno no había logrado alcanzar el punto necesario, un poco cohibido ante el temor de hacer un movimiento en falso que pudiera lastimar a Draco, lo que le había impedido abandonarse a un ritmo cómodo para él._

_Ahora, jadeaba ardoroso sobre la nuca del Slytherin, un poco dudoso sobre que hacer en aquella situación, pero de nuevo Draco, que se giró para encararlo, y vio el deseo y la confusión mezclados en los ojos del moreno, que había fruncido levemente el ceño, mordiéndose el labio de nuevo , en una expresión característica. Una suave y alentadora sonrisa le hicieron recobrar la confianza, y besó suavemente a Draco, que correspondió con ardor a su caricia frotándose contra él, durante unos minutos, antes de deslizarse hacia una nueva postura, donde aprisionó el miembro del moreno entre sus muslos, deslizándolo por su vientre, húmedo de su propio semen. Harry estaba casi listo, y exploró la nueva sensación, abarcando las nalgas de su amante con las manos, le hizo rodar sobre la cama adoptando una postura más familiar para finalmente alcanzar su propio placer aferrado a su caderas. _

Harry había estado soñando con aquel primer encuentro matutino de hacia un par de meses, quizás por que hacía ya un buen rato que acababa de tener un glorioso orgasmo a manos de aquella sirena rubia que dormía con él, pero su cuerpo últimamente nunca parecía tener bastante, aunque había que reconocer, que Draco también parecía estar insaciable.

Ayer, sin ir más lejos, cuando estaban de compras para reponer su despensa y comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban, le fue metiendo mano disimuladamente hasta que consiguió convencerlo de hacerlo en el probador de la tienda de ropa. Un hechizo silenciador bastó para darles la mínima seguridad de que la amable y madura Mildred, a la que habían pedido un montón de ropa para probarse, no les oía, y se arrancaron apresuradamente las ropas mientras se masturbaban mutuamente apretujados en la estrecha cabina….

Dios! Recordar todos esos momentos lo ponía aún más caliente, y de nuevo se sintió excitado y dispuesto a un nuevo asalto, aunque ambos estaban sudorosos y pegajosos porque ni siquiera habían tenido fuerzas para limpiarse y habían caído agotados.

Draco susurro, con cierta molestia en la voz:

-Venga, amor, que me estoy quedado pegado a las sábanas.

Remoloneando, pero plenamente despierto, Harry se levantó y dubitativo, después de unos instantes, siguió a Draco a la ducha, sabiendo que el rubio era muy maniático con la limpieza. El rubio acababa de tirar de la cadena cuando el Griffindor entró en el baño, ligeramente inseguro de ser bienvenido, pero la sonrisa aviesa y picarona de su pareja le indicó que le apetecía la idea de compartir el baño con él, y Harry tuvo la sensación de que Draco estaba pensando en algo más que en una ducha.

Al terminar de orinar, le sorprendió la rapidez con que su cuerpo adoptaba sus propias decisiones, y se encontró con la mirada clavada en el trasero redondito y suave de Draco, en sus piernas esbeltas, en su espada de músculos fibrosos y armónicos, en su pelo brillante y sedoso, en la suave curva de su cuello junto a la oreja, en sus movimientos gráciles y elegantes de bailarín, en… en… Dios! ¿Otra vez?

El rubio percibió su mirada y lo observó, sintiéndose admirado, deseado, y acariciado por aquellos ojos verdes, que lo devoraban como siempre, centímetro a centímetro, sin cansarse nunca de él. Draco contoneó las caderas, y le lanzó un beso, tendiéndole una mano para atraerle hacia él.

Dejaron que el agua tibia les mojara y arrastrara las huellas de su encuentro, sabiendo que debían esperar un poco, dejar que sus cuerpos se recobraran para retomar su actividad, pero comiéndose a besos y caricias, demostrándose una vez más lo mucho que se amaban, y cuanto se deseaban, dándose tiempo para volver a amarse una vez más.

Finalmente, Draco apartó a un ardoroso Griffindor con suavidad, para recordarle que debían parar un poco, al menos para desayunar. Con malicia, Harry bloqueó con sus brazos al rubio contra la pared de la ducha, impidiéndole abandonar el baño, y mirándolo con deseo, le dio un lento y deliberadamente húmedo lengüetazo desde la base del cuello hasta la oreja, para acabar susurrándole con voz melosa y ronca, que él ya sabía lo quería comer.

Draco se estremeció visiblemente por la insinuante caricia, y le masajeó los genitales, notando como aquella carne tibia y deliciosa se agitaba bajo sus suaves dedos, mientras débilmente prometía que le haría lo que él quisiera más tarde.

Suspirando, Harry se prometió cobrárselo más tarde, cuando una idea le cruzó por la mente y llamo en voz alta.

- Kearcher?

El característico ruido anunció la aparición el elfo que dedicó una profunda reverencia a Harry y después otra a Draco, sus ojos saltones llenos de admiración hacia su amo.

-Si amo Harry?

Pregunto el elfo, ansioso como siempre de complacerle y servirle., con evidente expectación.

Buenos días Kearcher. Si no es molestia, Draco y yo queremos tomar el desayuno fuera, al sol. Además, creo que ya es hora de volver a colocar todas mis cosas en … nuestra habitación.

Aunque no había vuelto a dormir en el otro cuarto desde su primera noche, no había trasladado sus cosas tampoco, y aquello agradó sobremanera a Draco que escuchaba atentamente.

Harry preguntó, con voz suave, al anciano elfo.

-Kearcher, ¿Sabes quien es Draco?

- Por supuesto amo. El amo Draco Malfoy es el compañero del amo. Y Kearcher sirve a ambos, porque el amo Harry dijo que ahora es su familia.

- Muchas gracias, Kearcher, tal vez puedas quedarte un rato y preparar algo para comer, por si pasamos el día fuera. Y recuerda, mi relación con Draco es privada, y nadie debe conocerla Kearcher, bajo ningún concepto.

El elfo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, desapareció escaleras abajo para cumplir las órdenes recibidas, después de inclinarse ante ambos y murmurar:

-Amo Harry, amo Draco.

El Slytherin le dio un pellizco cariñoso en la nalga y le dijo, sinceramente conmovido, pero un poco dudoso

-Gracias por decirle que soy de la familia, eso supone casi un compromiso, pero, por que no quieres que se sepa? ¿Te importaría que se lo dijese a mi madre?

- No me importa Draco, siempre que de momento sepa que la noticia es solo para ella. Hay gente que aprovecharía esto para intentar hacerme daño, para lanzar nuevos bulos sobre mí, un nuevo señor tenebroso aliado a un mortifago y cosas así, otros, simplemente, no lo entenderían.

Su tono se hizo más serio, pero dulce también antes de afirmar:

- No me importaría gritarle al mundo entero que te amo, y que eres mío, pero hay gente a la que quiero… que pueden sentirse heridos por nuestra relación.

La mirada de interrogación en los ojos grises le hicieron puntualizar.

-Los Weasley…. No sé como decírselo a los Weasley, Ginny era mi esposa y odiaría que pensaran que le fui… desleal de algún modo, ¡porque no es cierto!

Finalizó con agresividad, casi como si estuviese luchando contra alguien, y sus puños se contrajeron por un momento antes de recobrar el control y relajarse de nuevo, su voz grave y casi fría, destilando emoción contenida a duras penas tras su aparente indiferencia.

-Odiaría que ellos pensaran que no fui sincero con ellos y con Ginny, ellos fueron, son todavía mi familia. Molly y Arthur han sido unos padres para mí, y por mi culpa han muerto dos de sus hijos y otro esta gravemente desfigurado de por vida.

Hizo una pausa para mirar a Draco, con aquella mirada hambrienta, admirativa y posesiva, como sí fuese algo a punto de escurrírsele entre los dedos y le apretó con fuerza la mano, suspirando y desechando malos pensamientos.

-Si ellos no…lo entienden, será muy duro para mí Draco, así que quiero esperar un poco, si no te importa.

El Slytherin le acarició gentilmente el rebelde y negro cabello, susurrándole dulcemente:

- Claro que si, amor. Tienes razón, y yo tampoco sé como se lo tomaría mi madre, realmente, ahora que lo pienso…

Su voz se hizo más insinuante y pícara al proseguir.

- Lo que no entiendo es como una persona que iba a renunciar al sexo, prácticamente está acosándome desde entonces…

Con una espléndida sonrisa de nuevo en el rostro, y esa mirada brillante que Draco había llegado a reconocer como un reflejo de los profundos sentimientos del Griffindor hacia él, este le sujeto por el firme culo, haciéndole apretarse contra él, mientras le murmuraba al oído y le mordisqueaba lentamente en el cuello como a él le gustaba:

- Creí que mi corazón había dejado de latir, que nunca más volvería a amar, pero aquí estoy, locamente enamorado de ti, renacido de entre las cenizas.

Y lo besó sutilmente en la boca, dejando a Draco algo más que dispuesto a ser acosado de nuevo antes de añadir, dejándolo con cierta calentura incipiente.

- Y porque hay una diferencia entre lo que estaba "dispuesto" a hacer, y lo que realmente deseo, Draco.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Resolviendo acertijos.**

Después de aquella intensa explosión emocional, se mantuvieron cordialmente distantes durante unos días, ya que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a aproximarse más íntimamente al otro, por temor a apresurarse, a precipitarse o a presionar al otro. Aunque ambos se estaban deshaciendo de deseo por el otro, ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso, esperando a que el otro tomase la iniciativa, de manera que estaban bloqueados en un circulo vicioso del que resultaba difícil salir.

Por último, aquella mañana Draco se dijo que si esa noche Harry no daba el primer paso, lo haría él, ya que pensaba que simplemente estaban demasiado desbordados, habían salido a relucir demasiados sentimientos dolorosos para ambos y que realmente todo aquella situación no era más que una tontería, ya que las sensaciones que habían experimentado ese día a través de la magia eran la cosa más increíblemente sensual que había sentido nunca.

Durante todo el día, procuró demostrarle a Harry todo su afecto, de todas las maneras que le resultaron posibles, dedicándole sus mejores sonrisas, aunque eludiendo el matiz sexual explícito deliberadamente, y sus miradas mas insinuantes, dejando que su natural encanto y atractivo (cuando quería el Slytherin podía ser realmente almibarado y encantador) hiciesen el resto.

El Griffindor percibió el sutil cambio en la expresión de su recién estrenado amante nada más despertarse, y reaccionó en consecuencia, respondiendo al leve cambio de actitud de Draco con una franca mejoría de su propio humor, que se volvió radiante por completo.

Durante un día atareado, ocupándose de atender el huerto y los animales, los cristalinos ojos verdes volvieron a devorar a Draco centímetro a centímetro, y aunque trató de disimular un tanto, Draco estuvo seguro de que esa noche lo tendría rendido entre sus brazos de nuevo, y no solo para acurrucarse y dormir junto a él, como los días pasados, y sus propias acciones se volvieron más sugerentes al ir avanzando el día.

Una súbita tormenta les obligó a refugiarse en la casa justo al inicio de la tarde, empapados por la lluvia. Draco corrió escaleras arriba, deseando desprenderse de los zapatos húmedos y las ropas mojadas y embarradas, derecho al dormitorio. Iba quejándose medio en serio medio en broma, del resfriado que iba a coger porque Harry en vez de dejarle usar el impervivus en sus ropas para que no se mojaran , le había alcanzado con un aguamenti que él le había devuelto, acabando ambos en una guerra de chorros de agua y totalmente empapados. El moreno le seguía, riéndose francamente, ya que Draco se había enfadado ligeramente con él por derribarlo en el barro, aunque no había querido hacerlo intencionadamente y había terminado por lanzarle bolas de barro que él había esquivado con facilidad y estaba ligeramente quisquilloso.

El rubio acababa de despojarse de la camiseta y los zapatos que yacían tirados en el suelo, cuando Harry entro en el cuarto, luchando por despojarse de la suya propia. Draco aprovecha la ocasión para tomarse revancha y le hizo cosquillas mientras tenia la cabeza y los brazos enredados en la ropa húmeda.

El moreno era muy sensible a las cosquillas, y comenzó a retorcerse entre convulsiones de risa ahogadas, hasta que por fin se deshizo de la ropa y se revolvió contra del rubio, buscándole las cosquillas a su vez, hasta que ambos estuvieron sin aliento y sofocados de tanto reírse.

Las carcajadas y el contacto físico habían hecho aparecer aquella mirada de lobo hambriento mirando a un tierno corderillo en los ojos esmeralda de Harry, que de repente fue consciente de lo mucho que deseaba a Draco. Este, que había observado aquel brillo especial en la mirada del moreno, fue más allá, e insistió en hacerle cosquillas, pero dejó que sus manos se deslizasen descuidadamente y rozasen la entrepierna del moreno, buscando provocarle deliberadamente, cosa que logró, ya que el Griffindor reaccionó aprisionando el cuerpo húmedo y sucio de barro contra la pared, rodeándolo con sus brazos a ambos lados, sin tocarle, pero impidiéndole moverse con su propio cuerpo. Draco sintió que de repente su pelo estaba seco y limpio, al igual que el resto de su ropa y su cuerpo, y agradeció que el otro se hubiese ocupado, sabiendo que no le gustaba estar sucio

Los labios del Griffindor buscaron la boca entreabierta y jugosa del Slytherin y la aplastaron con ansiedad mal contenida por unos momentos, antes de empezar a mordisquearle los labios, las mejillas, el cuello y los hombros, cada vez con mas intensidad, hasta producirle un ligero dolor, para luego comerse a lametones la zona maltratada y besar las marcas de los mordiscos.

Draco jadeaba, gritaba y gemía, clavándole las uñas en las caderas al aferrarle con frenesí. Sus ojos de azogue se enturbiaron y su faz estaba enrojecida por la excitación, cuando el moreno lo tomó en brazos y lo llevo hasta la cama, mientras él recostaba lánguidamente la cabeza en su hombro, en un gesto de abandono y entrega total entre sus brazos.

Harry se despojo de sus pantalones junto con su slip, arrojándolos al suelo sin miramientos. A su gesto, una fina daga de plata voló del escritorio hasta su mano, mientras miraba intensamente Draco, y con otro sutil gesto, el rubio sintió como unas ataduras invisibles le rodeaban las muñecas y le obligaban a separar los brazos, tensándoselos ligeramente en cruz. Se debatió tentativamente, sin poder soltarse, se angustió por un momento y venciendo a duras penas todos sus temores, observó a Harry, se tranquilizó y esperó.

El Griffindor jugaba con la daga, la dureza del frío acero en los ojos, y la acercó a la pernera de su pantalón, comenzando a desgarrarla lentamente, rozándole la piel con el filo helado, haciéndole estremecerse. El moreno volvió a observarlo, lenta y deliberadamente, como el cazador a la presa indefensa, mientras desgarraba la otra pernera y cortaba la cinturilla del pantalón con la afilada daga. Arrancó los restos de la prenda y el Slytherin sintió como sus tobillos eran apresados por las invisibles sogas, forzándole a abrir las piernas.

Volvió a sentir una punzada de angustia, que se reflejó por un momento en una mayor tensión de su cuerpo y un destello levísimo de temor en los ojos que inmediatamente desterró, confiando plenamente en el Griffindor. Harry percibió esa punzada de inquietud, y como desaparecía, mientras realizaba un corte en los calzoncillos del rubio, para después arrojar la daga y arrancárselos despedazándolos con sus manos, terminando de desnudarlo.

Acarició el sexo rosado y rodeado de vello suave y dorado, semierecto, y masajeó suavemente los testículos de Draco, mientras se masturbaba sentado entre las esbeltas piernas de su dragón. Se recostó sobre el fragante cuerpo, que desprendía aromas de vainilla, atrapándolo con su peso, - ya libre de ataduras - e inmovilizado por sus brazos y se frotó contra su vientre.

Draco no se debatía, ya que se encontraba justo donde deseaba, pero el moreno, que tenia otra idea en mente, le susurró con voz ronca de deseo, mientras le mordía en cuello de nuevo, con un agresividad desconocida, pero terriblemente seductora.

- Eres un niño malo, Dragón, y si no te portas bien, vas a obligarme a castigarte…

El Slytherin se sorprendió, ya que desconocía aquella faceta de su carácter, pero ya que muchas de sus propias fantasías adolescentes habían girado en torno a un sexo relativamente brusco, no le pareció raro. Era un poco extraño fingir que se resistía, sobre todo porque aquello despertaba sensaciones amargas en él, pero se rehizo enseguida, buscó los ojos verdes para bañarse de ellos y se aplicó a tratar de rechazar los avances del otro. Le mordió (sin llegar a hacerle realmente mucho daño), gimió, le arañó y se debatió inútilmente contra Harry, realmente sobrepasado por su mayor peso y fuerza física.

El moreno lo aferró con más fuerza y acabó de inmovilizarlo por pura fuerza bruta, mordiéndole cada vez mas agresivamente en el cuello, los hombros y los labios, arrancándole quejidos de dolor y placer, murmurándole barbaridades cada vez más obscenas mientras se frotaba contra él , a ritmo cada vez mayor, hasta que primero el rubio y casi al instante el mismo, alcanzaron el clímax y se derrumbaron, cansados. Harry lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos y se apartó un poco, para no aplastarlo con su peso.

El Griffindor acariciaba los rubios cabellos húmedos de sudor, le mordisqueaba ahora con ternura el lóbulo de la oreja y le acarició con suavidad el pecho, delineando uno a uno sus músculos bajo la piel, deslizando sus manos por su vello rubio y corto, casi transparente, siguiendo las espirales que formaba y que lo conducían a su vientre y su sexo.

Comenzó a rozarle con suavidad mientras seguía besándole delicadamente el cuello y la comisura de los labios, haciendo que las entrañas de Draco se agitasen, que el deseo comenzase a llenarle de nuevo, como un licor cálido y maravilloso, que fuese empapando una a una todas las fibras de sus ser.

El Griffindor le susurró al oído, con pasión contenida en la voz:

- Eres maravilloso, dragón mío, total y absolutamente enloquecedor, irritante y adorable al mismo tiempo. Me vuelves loco Draco, quiero besarte, devorarte poco a poco, porque eres mío, mío para siempre.

Draco le miró a los ojos, sumergiéndose en esos ojos que lo miraban con tal devoción y pasión que se sintió enloquecer, y aunque le costaba bastante más que al Griffindor ser expresivo con sus sentimientos hacia él, ahora sintió que las palabras fluían a sus labios, pugnando por aflorar, y devolviéndole los sensuales besos, lentamente, él también permitió que la ternura inundara su voz mientras le murmuraba a Harry palabras de amor.

- Tú también eres increíble, león, tierno y atento. Soy muy, muy afortunado por tenerte cariño. Eres mi mayor tesoro.

Y le dio un cariñoso mordisquito en un pezón, jugueteando un poco.

- Me haces plenamente feliz, como nunca creí que fuera posible, de veras.

Hizo una pausa, lo devoró a su vez con los ojos una vez más, empapándose de aquella mirada esmeralda que parecía perforar su alma, y que perfilaba su cuerpo con deseo, dibujando cada detalle, que reflejaba un amor incondicional y la sensación de ser realmente afortunado por tenerlo entre sus brazos. Rogó porque su propia expresión trasmitiera a su amante sus propios e intensos sentimientos, su admiración, su cariño, su amor y sus ansias de retenerle junto a él para siempre. Sus miradas hablaron por ambos, y durante minutos, simplemente se devoraron con los ojos, acariciándose.

Draco susurró, sus ojos de plata y acero líquidos perdidos en los serenos lagos verdes del Griffindor.

- No más mal entendidos, por favor. Sin secretos ni mentiras entre nosotros, lo prometo.

Harry asintió y beso suavemente al rubio, y preguntó con cierta picardía, en voz baja y acariciante, sonriente:

- ¿Te ha gustado lo de antes?

Draco lo observó un momento alzando una ceja levemente, mostrando su sorpresa por un segundo, y después le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo. Tras un segundo, añadió con tono insinuante.

- Pero la próxima vez que quieras jugar a ese juego, te aseguro que vas a necesitar emplearte más a fondo, cachorrito, si quieres conseguir algo de mí.

Y le dio un mordisco agresivo en el cuello, que provoco la inmediata reacción del moreno, que lo volteo, colocándose sobre el de nuevo y comenzó a besarle con pasión renovada. Draco se enredó con él, pero le suplicó con voz prometedora que le dejara a él. Cediéndole la iniciativa, el Griffindor aflojo la presa, y dejó que el rubio lo tumbase boca arriba sobre las revueltas sabanas y le comiera a besos.

Sentado sobre sus muslos, con la piel sonrosada y de nuevo sudorosa por la excitación, el largo pelo casi blanco semiocultando su cara, el rubio hizo que sus respectivas erecciones se rozaran, haciéndole suspirar y gemir de nuevo.

Comenzó a acariciarle y a acariciarse a si mismo, enlazando sus erecciones en su mano, meciéndose suavemente, dejando que el moreno aferrase sus muslos, presionando y jadeando de placer casi agónico, dejando que su propia voz gimiese, hasta que el moreno gritó, arqueando la espalda bajo su cuerpo, convulsionándose y derramando su esencia caliente entre sus dedos, provocando su propio clímax segundos después.

Y así, enredados y entregados el uno al otro, les descubrió el nuevo amanecer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Decisiones difíciles. Retorno al pasado**

El verano se acercaba decididamente y con él, una inquietud que atormentaba a Draco. Aunque él adoraba al Griffindor, y estaba seguro de que este le amaba, no sabia como afectaría a su relación la influencia de las personas que Harry valoraba, y aunque sabia que este deseaba y temía a la vez el reencuentro, sabía que el momento de regresar al mundo mágico se acercaba cada vez más, con una carga de incógnitas.

Aunque ambos se sentían felices de vivir en aquella especie de retiro y exilio voluntario, Harry insistía en que Draco debía volver a llevar una vida normal, y este siempre se negaba alegando que no se encontraba preparado todavía. Pero negarse para siempre, suponía apartar a Harry de los que le querían y ahora que habían vuelto a entrar en contacto parcialmente, el Slytherin percibía claramente que deseaba cerrar viejas heridas, aunque se negaba mas tercamente que él a regresar.

El había usado el traslador para visitar brevemente a su madre un par de veces, aunque después de la primera, estuvo tentado de no volver, ya que su madre también insistía en su retorno a casa y al mundo mágico. Ante tanta insistencia y seguro de que si no lo intentaba, más tarde el Griffindor podría echárselo en cara, presionó a su vez, hasta que logró que Harry aceptara volver con él, temporalmente, una especie de prueba, ya que le convenció de que no regresaría solo. También le hizo prometer que si alguno de los dos no se encontraba a gusto, regresarían a su refugio o buscarían otro lugar para vivir juntos, pero siempre juntos.

Con una rauda visita a su madre la alerto de que en una semana estarían en Malfoy Manor los dos, por unos días. Comenzó a aleccionar al Griffindor sobre el comportamiento en su casa y también le había advertido que si bien en privado podía ser todo lo cariñoso que quisiera, en público debía reprimir toda manifestación emotiva si no quería avergonzarlo delante de su madre y el moreno acabo tirándole los trastos a la cabeza, desesperado por tantas normas y ligeramente enfadado.

El día acordado, un sábado por la mañana, subieron a la negra y reluciente Harley y se aparecieron sobre ella en las cercanías de la finca. Recorrieron el camino de piedra que les llevaba a la verja de la propiedad, que se abrió para ellos, silenciosamente, y rodaron por el sendero que llevaba a la casa, atravesando los prados y bosquecillos, cerca de un pequeño lago, hasta los hermosos jardines.

Aunque la casa seguía conservando su regio aspecto y su belleza, fría y elegante, un cierto aire de descuido sorprendió ligeramente al Griffindor, que sin embargo no dijo nada.

Narcisa Malfoy les recibió, cordial, pero distante, e indico al Griffindor cual iba a ser su habitación. Ante su mirada interrogativa, Draco solo hizo un leve gesto, casi imperceptible con los hombros, como diciéndole que no era idea suya.

Cuando dejaron a un atribulado Harry instalándose en su solitaria habitación en el ala de invitados, madre e hijo se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo y ambos se encaminaron a las habitaciones de Narcisa. En su sala de lectura frente a un té con pastas, la señora Malfoy comenzó a exponer planes y más planes para su retoño, hasta que este, algo mareado y ciertamente contrariado la cortó, un poco secamente.

-Madre, ya basta, por favor! No crees que me merezco disfrutar un poco y tomar mis propias decisiones?

Al decir esto sus ojos reflejaron la amargura de quien había vivido hasta hacia bien poco bajo la tiranía de un padre opresor, o en manos de torturadores, y solo aspiraba a un poco de libertad y felicidad, y su boca se curvó en una amarga sonrisa. Llenadose el pecho de aire, como si fuese a sumergirse en el agua, continuó:

- Madre, para ser feliz solo necesito tu cariño,,, y el de Harry.

Si una bomba le hubiese estallado entre las manos, la expresión de la rubia y habitualmente fría bruja no hubiese sido de mayor asombro. Mirando incrédula a su hijo a los ojos, y preguntó con voz dubitativa.

- ¿Harry?... ¿Has dicho…Harry?

Armándose de valor y sabiendo muy bien que aquella batalla seria larga y cruenta, su hijo le contestó con firmeza.

- Si madre, Harry. Le amo, y él me corresponde, y eso es todo lo que necesito.

La bruja lo estudiaba, perpleja y ligeramente enfadada.

-Pero,… no puedes hablar en serio, Dragoncito mío. Esto es solo un… capricho pasajero, sin duda habéis pasado demasiado tiempo solos, además Potter no es… Hijo, seguro que en cuanto vuelvas a retomar contacto con tus… amistades, todo volverá a la normalidad.

Sus ojos se hicieron más duros y fríos, al igual que su voz, al proseguir.

-Además, tu _obligación_ es tomar esposa y tener un heredero. Si luego quieres… _divertirte,_ no pondré objeciones siempre que seas discreto.

Draco acabó por enfadarse, y gritó con rabia mal contenida a su madre, alterado.

-¿OBLIGACIONES, DICES? ¡Cualquier obligación que tuviese hacia mi padre o hacia ti murió el día que me entregasteis a ÉL como un cordero listo para el sacrificio! ¡No te atrevas NUNCA a decirme lo que tengo que hacer!. Amo a Harry, y eso no va a cambiar, madre. Puedes aceptarlo y hacerme feliz, o no aceptarlo y hacerme desdichado.

Draco permanecía de pie, exaltado y con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho, paseando agitado mientras esperaba la respuesta de su madre, que lo observaba, sorprendida y dolida, ya que su hijo habitualmente la obedecía y nunca discutía con ella, al menos no de esa manera, tan… vehemente.

Al parecer alguien le había robado el corazón de su hijo, y se sintió furiosa y desconcertada al mismo tiempo. Ella sabia de sus devaneos y aventuras, y las había consentido tácitamente, pues nunca representaron nada para su hijo, sin que sentimiento de afecto alguno perdurara tras las fugaces relaciones.

Las cosas parecían ser diferentes ahora, y dudó, indecisa. Hacer pública una relación de ese tipo arruinaría sus posibilidades de casarse con una bruja de buena familia. Como bien sabia por experiencia propia, era mas fácil tolerar infidelidades ocasionales, solo sexo y nada más, que tener que admitir que el esposo amaba a otra persona.

Por otro lado, el Griffindor era muy poderoso, el mago vivo de mayor poder en la actualidad en Inglaterra, y probablemente, de Europa. Tal vez, y aunque no tuviese ningún cargo relevante, su influencia era tan notable, que incluso en su ausencia se habían cambiado leyes y alterado normas tan solo para adecuarlas a la justicia que dimanaba de sus últimas notas sobre sus capturas. Quizás, si se avenían a mantener la relación disfrazada de amistad, podrían usar su influencia para solventar la situación familiar, y no tirar por la borda la posibilidad de un matrimonio más adelante…

Practica y sin más que poder ofrecer, Narcisa busco comprometer a su hijo en sus propios planes.

- Mira hijo, mete en tu cama a quien quieras, pero se discreto, porque todo esto es algo efímero, y si las cosas se tuercen…. Si realmente funciona, no me opondré.

- Gracias, es cuanto te pido madre, que nos des una oportunidad a ambos.

Murmuro Draco aliviado por el momento de haber logrado una tregua.

Abandonaron el tema y prosiguieron hablando de la economía y los negocios familiares, hasta que un elfo entró para anunciar que la comida estaba lista para ser servida.

Apresuradamente Draco fue a cambiarse para volver al comedor, para encontrar a un Griffindor algo resentido por haber sido abandonado durante toda la mañana, pero que al verle entrar y percibir su sonrisa de animo, se olvidó de su incipiente enfado.

La charla durante la comida fue un tanto peculiar, ya que Narcisa insistía en hablar de temas absolutamente banales, y además a menudo en francés, obligando a Draco a responderla de igual modo, cosa que dejaba a Harry por completo fuera de la conversación, y aparte de amables frases de agradecimiento por cuidar a su hijo, apenas le dirigió la palabra.

El moreno llego a tener la sensación de estar entre dos extraños, muy corteses, a los que su presencia molestaba, de tan fría e impersonal que llegó a ser la situación. Arruinado el apetito, dedicó su atención a Draco, ya que no podía apenas pasar bocado e incluso rechazó los postres y el café. Cuando y se levantaban de la mesa y esperaba que por fin Draco le acompañase, despidiéndose de su anfitriona, esta de repente recordó que tenia que comentar urgentemente con su hijo algo "en privado", y con un "No te importa Potter," lo despacho fuera del comedor, dejándole esta vez francamente desilusionado y algo enfadado, y aunque la mirada compungida que el rubio le dedico por encima del hombro de su madre, le hizo ver que su compañero estaba tan frustrado como él, eso no alivió su enojo.

Se retiró a su habitación, pensando que ni siquiera sabia donde quedaba la de Draco, y comenzó a despojarse de la ropa. NI siquiera había terminado con la camiseta, cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta le hicieron abrir sonriente con la esperanza de encontrar los brillantes ojos grises de Draco al otro lado. Pero solo era una pequeña elfina de cabellos negros recogidos en una pulcra trenza, y ataviada con una tela enrollada a modo de toga, recogida por un cordón.

Daisy, como se presentó a si misma, había venido a traer una nota del amo Draco para Harry Potter y presentó la bandejita con un pergamino doblado y lacrado.

La nota era lacónica y en ella el Griffindor vio una apresurada disculpa, escrita antes de la comida:

- Si estas leyendo esto, es que mi madre esta interfiriendo. Lo siento mucho. Daisy te llevará a mi habitación y te hará compañía. Te quiero. Draco.

El moreno se animó levemente ante la perspectiva de ver la habitación de Draco, y siguió a la elfina hasta su cuarto. En realidad, las habitaciones del rubio le recordaban más a un apartamento, ya que había una especie de recibidor, que comunicaba con una sala de lectura o estudio, y a través de esta se accedía finalmente al dormitorio en si, amplio y luminoso, con un bonito balcón sobre los jardines, un hermoso vestidor a un lado y un baño enorme al otro, con una bañera que a Harry le recordó la del baño de prefectos de Hogwarts, llena de grifos que prometían una experiencia diferente.

La elfina le animó a probar la bañera, sugiriendo que así estaría listo cuando el amo Draco volviese. La dejó llenar la bañera, similar a la de un jacuzzi muggle y para su sorpresa, vio que efectivamente, el agua se llenaba de burbujas relajantes. El aroma de la hierba verde y de aire limpio brotaba del agua cálida y desnudándose, se introdujo en la burbujeante piscina. Llevaba unos minutos disfrutando la sensación, cuando un carraspeo le sobresaltó. La elfina le preguntó si ya podía lavarle y arreglarle el pelo, y Harry dudó.

Daisy le convenció diciéndole:

- El amo Draco me encargó que dejase al amo Harry listo para la noche, e insistió en su pelo, amo.

Resignado, se acomodó de nuevo, permitiendo que la elfina le vertiese en el pelo un líquido jabonoso, de suave olor a heno maduro, no sin antes tomar una toalla y usarla para cubrirse dentro del agua.

Las pequeñas manecitas frotaron con suavidad su cabello y al cabo de un rato, la vocecita aflautada le previno antes de enjugarle. Tras aplicarle otro liquido igualmente fragante, la elfina se dio por satisfecha. A un ligero chasquido de sus dedos, el moreno notó una sensación de suave hormigueo en las ingles, el pecho y las axilas. Su propia magia detectó el hechizo, incluso antes de que él fuera consciente, y lo rechazó, provocándole más cosquilleos.

La elfina, casi llorosa, pregunto tímidamente:

- Acaso no lo he hecho bien, amo Harry?

- Pues… perdona Daisy, pero no lo esperaba. ¿Un hechizo depilador temporal, verdad?

Preguntó un Griffindor levemente asombrado, apreciando el rastro de magia.

- Si, amo Harry, pero sin duda he sido torpe y…

Un experimentado Griffindor vio los signos de alarma y ordenó a Daisy cuando esta intentaba darse un cabezazo

-Quieta Daisy! Lo has hecho bien.

La elfina se freno, a punto de chocar con la reluciente pared, y lo observó dudosa.

_Por favor, dime, ¿También te pidió Draco que…?

La elfina hizo una leve inclinación y recitó como de memoria, mirando al frente:

- Quiero que Harry este perfecto, Daisy. Un buen corte de pelo, afeitado, y arregla su vello de manera similar al mío. Por favor, cuídalo como si fuera yo.

- Ya veo.

Al Griffindor no le sorprendió la encomienda, ya que Draco había insinuado alguna vez que debía mejorar su imagen, y con la esperanza de un velada para los dos, asintió con la cabeza y dedicó una sonrisa a la elfina que le correspondió ampliamente.

Salio del agua y se envolvió en un albornoz, después de tirar la empapada toalla y le pidió que le explicara lo que iba a hacer. Por lo visto, y aunque Draco era muy lampiño, el escaso y dorado vello había sido arreglado definitivamente desde su pubertad, dejando su miembro, sus testículos y su culo totalmente depilados. La elfina hizo una prueba y el moreno se volvió de espaldas para observar el resultado. Bien, a él no le molestaba y además tampoco le importaba, si su dragón lo quería depilado, pues adelante. Además, el resto de su vello parecía haberse definido mejor, de manera que su propia imagen le resultó más atractiva. El afeitado no resultaba problema alguno y decidió conservar un fino rastro de barba en la cara, y luego probaron diversos cortes de pelo, hasta que finalmente, opto por acortar y rectificar su descuidada melena, dejándola solo un poco mas larga que los hombros, y para mantener su cara despejada, dos pequeñas trenzas recogiendo los mechones frontales.

EL Griffindor se observó en el espejo del dormitorio, vestido solo son la negra ropa interior de seda que la efina le había dado, y se sorprendió del efecto de tan pequeños cambios. Su cuerpo, musculoso y firme, de suave piel broncínea, aunque surcada de finas cicatrices, parecía diferente. El vello, negro y quizás más rizoso que antes, remarcaba sus pectorales y descendía para convertirse en suave terciopelo en su estomago, ondulando sobre sus músculos. Sus axilas desnudas contrastaban con sus brazos y piernas, que conservaban su ligero velo de vello, igualmente más corto, suave y definido que antes. Además, el pelo azabache brillante y bien perfilado, resaltaba sus facciones y las pequeñas y casi invisibles trenzas le mantenían el rostro de espejado sin tener que recurrir a la coleta que usualmente llevaba y que le daba una apariencia más sosa, al no permitirle lucir el hermoso cabello. Sonrió complacido, y se sintió, por primera vez, atractivo y sexy.

Pasó el resto de la tarde, enfundado en un pijama de seda verde con su batín a juego, observando la propiedad desde el balcón, y recorriendo las habitaciones de su amante, empapándose de cada detalle, sin atreverse a tocar apenas, ya que aunque percibió que cualquier hechizo protector había sido anulado en su favor, se sentía casi como un intruso, en una habitación que no hablaba de ratos compartidos, sino de profunda soledad, ya que todo estaba pensado para una única persona, Una butaca para leer, una copa junto a varias botellas, una silla en el escritorio…

Un libro sobre la cama le llamó la atención en un lugar tan ordenado y lo tomó entre sus manos. Estaba bellamente encuadernado en cuero natural, aunque deslustrado por el uso, y no tenia titulo alguno. Del tamaño de un diario o un poco mayor, se atrevió a ojearlo, descubriendo en su interior una colección de láminas eróticas, que detrás de cada ilustración daban indicaciones para las diversas posturas, que abarcaban sexo hetero y homosexual. Se sentó a observarlo más profundamente, fascinado por algunas láminas que le parecieron francamente sensuales y se quedo absorto en su lectura, de manera que cuando la elfina le anunció que era la hora de cenar, apenas se había dado cuenta de que había caído la noche.

Sus ropas estaban en el otro cuarto, pero Daysy le trajo sus pantalones favoritos, los negros vaqueros que Draco le había regalado, junto con una camiseta de manga larga color rojo oscuro y decorada con unos rotos que simulaban un zarpazo y dejaban ver a través de una lamina transparente su propia piel y unos zapatos negros de puntas cuadradas. El efecto de la ropa junto con el cabello era admirable y para completarlo, eligió de entre las colonias del tocador del baño la que más le agradó.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un apresurado Slytherin que se quedó boquiabierto al verlo, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a danzar llenos de chispitas prometedoras.

- ¡Por todos los hipogrifos, Harry! Si sales así a la calle… te van a comer!

Y efectivamente, el rubio se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, pedacito a pedacito… Se acercó al moreno, que lo miraba ahora expectante, con un aire de confianza en si mismo, y le dio un calido beso, mientras frotaba su entrepierna con el muslo del Griffindor, dejándole notar como se "alegraba" de verle. La reacción del otro fue aun mas extrema, ya que le izó y agarrandolo de las nalgas, le hizo enlazar las piernas en torno a su cintura, mientras le sujetaba y lo abrazaba para besarlo y mordisquearlo , balanceando su cuerpo para frotar sus entrepiernas mutuamente. Las caricias se hicieron más desbocadas mientras el moreno se encaminaba a la cama con su presa. Si bien el rubio le dejó tumbarlo en el lecho, se resistió a mayores avances, haciéndole ver que su madre les esperaba dentro de poco, prometiéndole compensarle con creces luego.

Draco se dio una apresurada ducha, atentamente observado por el Griffindor, -que se moría de ganas de ser la esponja con que el rubio se enjabonaba- mientras este le ponía al corriente de las ideas de su madre respecto a su relación. Harry le pidió permiso para intentar una cosa, y le pidió que se concentrara en sus recuerdos de algún libro francés, y accedió suavemente a su mente mientras terminaba de asearse y vestirse. Por un momento, creyó que aquello era un fracasó, pero en pocos minutos, el galimatías empezó a tomar sentido en su mente, lentamente. Al cabo de un rato, había comprendido perfectamente los recuerdos del joven y salió de su mente.

Le pidió que le hablara en francés, y Draco le dijo muy, muy serio en ese idioma:

-Estas terriblemente sexy esta noche, Harry. Y como no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie, voy a tener que hacerte un confundus para que pienses que todos los demás son horribles.

El Griffindor soltó una carcajada, y respondió, halagado, en el mismo idioma:

- Mejor me prometes un "postre" bien dulce, Draco.

Con aquella nueva arma en sus manos, el Griffindor se dispuso a devolverle la pelota a Narcisa, con cierta complicidad por parte de su hijo, que aun estaba asombrado de cómo había logrado asimilar un idioma en tan solo unos minutos.

Cuando la orgullosa bruja comenzó a hablarle en francés de nuevo a su hijo, Harry permaneció en silencio durante un tiempo, hasta que la mujer hizo un comentario sobre la ropa demasiado muggle que llevaba. Entonces, Harry, con una frialdad más propia de su anfritiona, se dirigió a ambos en un francés bastante aceptable, y con un tono frío y cortante.

- Pues lo cierto es que esta ropa me la regaló Draco, y a mí me gusta bastante.

La bruja se quedó helada, petrificada en su asiento observándole estupefacta. Harry se levantó lentamente y prosiguió con voz cortésmente helada en el mismo idioma.

- Y ahora, si no le importa Narcisa, Draco y yo tenemos planes para esta noche.

EL rubio se levantó de su asiento y le susurró a su madre, con cierta dosis de ironía en la voz:

- ÉL se ha molestado en aprender francés **esta **tarde, solo para poder hablar contigo durante la cena, madre.

Y con voz aun mas baja añadió en un tono inaudible mientras se inclinaba a darle un fugaz beso de despedida.

-Tal vez deberías reconsiderar tu postura madre…

Y los dos se marcharon, dejando a la bruja incapaz de hablar todavía, pensando que había subestimado el poder del joven a todas luces, mareada en sus propios pensamientos caóticos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: Saltando al vacío.**

Aunque no habían acordado nada, el Griffindor estaba irritado y quisquilloso y Draco supuso que un rato de distracción le vendría bien, así que propuso ira el pueblo cercano a una discoteca de verano que, dado que era sábado y hacia muy bien tiempo, debía de estar razonablemente concurrida, y el moreno aceptó sin muchas ganas.

El rubio, haciendo de tripas corazón, estaba dispuesto a lanzar a Harry en brazos de cuanta chica guapa encontrasen, para cerciorarse de que los sentimientos que le profesaba no se debían a la compasión o la lastima, o a la falta de otras posibilidades, como su madre había insinuado.

Con aquel nudo en el estomago, y a sabiendas de que tal vez estaba a punto de perder a Harry, lo guió hasta un punto seguro para aparecerse, desde el cual llegaron al local, un pub con un jardín cercado por un alto muro de piedra, que hacia las veces de discoteca al aire libre. El público era mayoritariamente casi adolescente, compuesto por grupitos de chicos y chicas de entorno a los 18 a 20 años, y aunque ellos no desentonaban entre semejante grupo por edad, su aspecto y su porte, seguros de si mismos, les daban un aire de madurez del que carecían el resto de parroquianos.

Su llegada levantó mucho revuelo de miradas y risitas contenidas, sobre todo entre las chicas, aunque muchos chicos los evaluaron ceñudos, como potenciales rivales. El ambiente era netamente hetero, y aunque Draco percibió alguna que otra mirada de interés por parte de algunos chicos, tuvo claro que aquel no era lugar para demostraciones de naturaleza gay. El rubio hizo notar a Harry la expectación que su entrada estaba ocasionando, y para que viera que muchas de aquellas miradas eran solo para él, lo dejo solo mientras buscaba bebidas. Acodado en un rincón, bajo un árbol iluminado de luces de colores, observó como el paso de la rubia melena hacia girar muchas cabezas.

Pero también se dio cuenta de que muchos ojos le observaban a él, y antes de que Draco regresase, un grupito de jovencitas se acercó hasta él y le invitó a compartir un rincón cerca de la pista con ellas. Harry estaba murmurando una excusa cuando el Slytherin reapareció, animándolo a entablar conversación y animándolo a ir con ellas, mientras él charlaba con una de las chicas, animadamente en apariencia, y se iba con ellas hacia su lugar. .

Encogiéndose de hombros, el moreno siguió al rubio hasta el grupito de chicas, que ahora estaban completamente extasiadas con la presencia de los dos atractivos jóvenes. Al cabo de un rato, varias chicas le arrastraron a la pista, mientras Draco parecía seguir charlando con otras, pero le observaba disimuladamente.

Realmente aquella charla pueril le resultaba aburrida y pronto busco una excusa, para alejarse y buscar una nueva bebida para hacer tiempo, sin dejar de observar a Harry. Este bailaba, rígido y sin muchas ganas, rodeado de chicas que intentaban enseñarle a moverse, y que cada vez eran más atrevidas. Mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, el rubio reprimió el incontenible deseo de petrificarlas a todas y reclamar a Harry para él, sintiendo como los celos le roían el corazón por primera vez en su vida. Pero era una misión imposible en aquel lugar tan lleno de prejuicios, y aunque se moría de ganas de bailar con él, lo más que podía hacer era bailar cerca de él, mezclándose con las chicas.

Llegó a la barra y la mirada ligeramente apreciativa del barman le dio una idea. Tal vez… respondió con una sonrisa calida y funcionó. El otro respondió igualmente y amabilísimo y encandilado en sus ojos, comenzó a charlar con el, una vez establecida la conexión. Indagando sobre otros locales más adecuados, le dedicó un par más de sonrisas e incluso se rió un poco mas de lo necesario de un viejo chiste, hasta que logró informarse sobre un pequeño antro, en las afueras del pueblo, donde encontrarían reunidos a los homosexuales de los alrededores.

Su pequeña estratagema le había dado información, pero había perdido de vista al moreno por un rato y ahora debía buscar a…

"¿pero donde estaba Harry?"

Pensó Draco y se apresuró hacia el grupito de chicas, esperando encontrarlo sentado, ya que no lo veía en la pista, pero tampoco lo encontró. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él, y el sabor amargo de la duda lleno su boca.´

"¿Habría encontrado el Griffindor una chica y …?"

Desecho esos pensamientos, sopesando que había pasado muy poco tiempo y que ligar con una chica era considerablemente más difícil y lento que todo eso.

Escrutó el local, jadeando ligeramente, y descubrió que Harry se estaba acodando en la barra que el acababa de dejar, y abandonando el vaso en el primer lugar que tuvo a mano, se apresuró hacia él, ansioso y preocupado. El moreno estaba rígidamente sentado, y su leguaje corporal indicaba agresividad. Las miradas furibundas que le lanzaba al barman habían recluido a este en el rincón mas alejado de sus dominios, mientras miraba a Harry con aire de perro apaleado, dolido y resentido.

Su instinto de serpiente le dijo que había problemas en el aire, además percibió como la magia fluctuaba en torno a él, dándole una especie de halo de poder invisible para los demás, pero no para él. El moreno le vio llegar y le dedico una mirada venenosa, que le rompió el corazón y casi le hizo detenerse.

- No, ahora no..

Pensó un agobiado Slytherin, temiendo enfrentarse a la feroz furia de un león herido, sintiendo que su alma se hacia pedazos ante aquellos ojos verdes que le fulminaban. Sonrió dubitativo, y se acercó, tratando de congraciarse y apaciguar el enfado del otro, pero los labios del Griffindor se curvaron en una mueca de enfado y sin mediar palabra, se levantó, obligándolo a seguirle hasta un rincón oscuro, donde le acorraló hasta hacerle recular contra el muro del jardín.

Una rabia fría emanaba del moreno, mezclada con algo más que no supo identificar, pero que le estaba helando los huesos, haciendo que se sintiera terriblemente mal. El poder del otro osciló tanto que Draco temió que sufriese un estallido de magia incontrolada, y hasta salieron pequeñas chispas de las puntas de sus dedos cuando le cogió de la camisa y le aplastó finalmente contra las duras piedras, para hablar con rabia mal contenida en la voz, casi escupiendo las palabras.

¿A que juegas, Malfoy?

Y el poco ánimo que le quedaba al Slytherin se derrumbó al oírlo llamarlo por su apellido y se aterrorizó, sin ver la salida de todo aquello. Harry insistió, la voz helada, pero apenas más que un susurro.

- ¿Me lanzas entre esas chicas para tener…campo libre, Malfoy? ¿Para añadir un número más a tus conquistas?

Draco entendió por fin y su cerebro saltó dividido ente el júbilo y la ansiedad.

"Harry estaba celoso! ¡Merlín bendito! Sentía celos por él!.Pero el no había… ¡Joder! Le había sonreído al barman, y tal vez había pensado…"

Tratando de explicarse, intentó hablar, pero el Griffindor no se lo permitió, furioso, apretando su garganta entre sus dedos, hasta hacerle tragar con ansiedad.

- ¡MALDITO SEAS DRACO! Eres lo único que deseo y te aseguro que lo voy a tener.

Y diciendo esto permitió que la fluctuación de su magia provocase un apagón eléctrico, que cubrió su desaparición del local.

Reaparecieron en la piscina de Malfoy Manor, y antes de que Draco fuera consciente de donde se encontraban, el Griffindor saltó al agua arrastrándolo con el hasta el fondo, donde lo soltó la cabo de unos momentos. Escupiendo agua, el rubio alcanzó la orilla, para ver a un impasible Harry, completamente seco, aguardándolo en el borde. Al salir del agua, un seco puñetazo en el pecho le devolvió de nuevo al fondo, y al emerger de nuevo, volvió a verlo esperándolo. Enfadado ahora por la agresión, nadó de nuevo hacia la orilla, y volvió a salir del agua, .gritándole.

- ¿Qué coño haces Harry?

El moreno, con un brillo peligroso y desconocido en los ojos se le acercó y de nuevo le golpeó silenciosamente en el pecho, pero con las palmas abiertas esta vez, obligándole a retroceder hacia el césped. Draco estaba ligeramente alarmado y cabreado por su actitud, pero no asustado. Había reconocido el lugar y se sentía seguro, era su casa, después de todo.

Pero el extraño brillo en torno al moreno comenzó a hacerse más y más perceptible, y aquel despliegue de poder si que le produjo inquietud después de todo, mientras retrocedía evitando los empujones del Griffindor, que tan solo le miraba intensamente sin decir palabra. Por último tropezó y cayó al verde césped, y antes de poder incorporarse el otro estaba sobre él, sujetándolo firmemente con su cuerpo. Aunque se debatió, su fuerza era menor que la del moreno y este finalmente lo sometió y lo obligó a tumbarse boca abajo, retorciéndole un brazo y arrancándole un grito de dolor.

Lo sintió moverse sobre él, y sentimientos contradictorios lo inundaron. Una parte de su ser reclamaba que se entregara a Harry de una vez por todas, y miraba aquellos ojos verdes, mientras otra recordaba el dolor sufrido y le incitaba a huir de aquello. Algo duro se insinuaba sobre sus pantalones y trató de soltarse de nuevo, jadeando de ansiedad.

Harry hablo, la voz enronquecida, llena de deseo desatado y de frustración contenida, de enfado y de dolor, mientras trataba de desabrocharse los pantalones sin soltarle.

- ¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Es esto, cabrón? Porque yo si lo quiero, y lo voy a tener.

Draco pensó mientras peleaba débilmente contra él y el moreno le arrancaba a tirones la camiseta y le mordía fogosamente en el cuello y los hombros, y las chispas saltaban al contacto de ambas pieles desnudas.

"¡Joder! Si no hago algo va a follarme…"

Y el solo pensamiento, en vez de inquietarle, provocó que una oleada de excitación le recorriera y le tranquilizó extrañamente, haciéndole sentirse aliviado, se le olvidó usar su magia para detenerle, "hacer algo", porque la decisión ya no era suya, solo le quedaba disfrutarlo…

- Disfrutar?

Se preguntó anonadado y aturdido, dividido entre el creciente deseo y su miedo al dolor.

"Disfrutarlo, porque lo estas deseando tanto o mas que él"

Proclamó una vocecita en su cabeza, y lo recitó una y otra vez, mientras los jirones de sus pantalones se unían a los restos de su camiseta y el gritaba sordamente bajo la presión del cuerpo que lo inmovilizaba y los continuos y agresivos mordiscos, tan diferentes de la ternura habitual, mezclados con roncos resuellos, gemidos y palabras incongruentes.

Cuando notó el calor de la erección del moreno contra sus glúteos desnudos, al desgarrar sus calzoncillos, jadeó de placer y temor al tiempo, y entonces cesó de luchar, relajándose bajo él, aquietándose y llorando, derrotado emocionalmente al fin, sollozó y grito, tratando de convencer a su fogoso y desbocado amante.

- Si! Si, SI QUIERO, SI! Harry, por favor, si quiero…

El moreno se deslizaba peligrosamente cerca de su entrada y ante la inminencia, conjuró lubricante directamente en su trasero, y una húmeda frialdad alcanzó a ambos. El moreno se detuvo ligeramente, tal vez sorprendido, y Draco trató de hacerle entender que haría lo que quisiera, pero que fuese tierno con él y suplicó con voz suave-

- Harry, por favor, De veras que quiero, pero no lo hagas… así de rudo.

El moreno no dijo nada, rígido sobre él. Suplico de nuevo, muy olvidado su orgullo y su acidez, dejando que su deseo inundase su voz.

-Por favor,…suéltame. Déjame…prepararme para ti, Harry. Por favor Harry, déjame hacerlo… por ti, por favor…

El Griffindor jadeaba ahogadamente sobre su espalda, ahora casi inmóvil y se retiró hacia atrás, soltándole, pero permaneciendo a horcajadas sobre las piernas del rubio, los verdes ojos turbios de deseo, observando como el rubio se daba parcialmente la vuelta para mirarle, y sus caderas rotaban entre sus piernas, liberando de la opresión del suelo su rosada erección, semienrredada en los restos del slip roto.

" Dios! Realmente le deseaba!"

Pensó el moreno, mientras la urgencia de besarlo y…hacerle lo que fuera, le asaltó los ijares como si le clavaran largas espuelas y se inclinó para fundir su boca con él. Pero antes de poder alcanzar su objetivo, Draco le acarició el dolorido pene, y se contrajo, gimiendo de placer, para observarle de nuevo.

Los ojos grises estaban tan dilatados que apenas se veía el iris, y sus labios estaban húmedos y rosados, mientras se lamía delicada y pausadamente los dedos, haciéndole estallar de deseo. Le susurró con voz casi inaudible, pastosa y ronca.

-Mírame, Harry, mira como lo hago para ti…

Y aquella mano húmeda busco su propia entrada y con suavidad, comenzó a deslizar un dedo en su interior, mientras los ojos de azogue le observaban, provocando que el nivel de excitación de Harry alcanzase niveles insospechados. Conforme Draco se abría y preparaba para él, supo que de seguir así no alcanzaría ni a rozarle antes de correrse. Intentó contenerse, pero cuando un segundo dedo se unió al primero, el estímulo visual fue tan intenso que un estertor de placer y agonía le recorrió y se derramó súbitamente sobre el abdomen y las ingles del rubio, quedando exhausto, vacío, pero totalmente frustrado.

Harry liberó lentamente al Slytherin de su peso, rehuyendo su mirada y permaneció de rodillas junto a él durante unos instantes en silencio. Draco estaba inmóvil a su lado y el único sonido perceptible eran las respiraciones agitadas de ambos. Con un cierto temor en los ojos, el moreno busco tímidamente los grises ojos de su amante, estremecido ante lo que podía encontrar reflejado en ellos.

Pero aquellas dos gotas de plata liquida seguían mostrando deseo, y solo deseo, y su actitud era relajada y confiada. El rubio alzó una mano y con suavidad acarició la mejilla del Griffindor, y este recostó su cabeza sobre ella, y rotando suavemente, depositó un beso tierno y cálido en su palma, que de alguna manera, provocó una reacción muy agradable en el interior de Draco, haciéndole sentir un calor interior placentero y relajante. Con la voz titubeante, acongojada y aun ronca de deseo, Harry intentó disculparse.

-Yo…lo siento mucho Draco. No quería… lastimarte…

Y al decir esto, sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la roja marca que sus nudillos habían grabado en aquel pecho flexible y terso, donde brillaba la diminuta gota de cristal colgando de su cadena de oro, y hermosamente delineado por aquel vello dorado, casi transparente. Un suave cosquilleo recorrió la piel magullada, haciendo que la lesión sanara inmediatamente. El rubio sonrió ligeramente, y dejó descansar su otra mano sobre el musculoso muslo de Harry, que esta vez pareció desprenderse de la sensación de culpa que le atenazaba, y prosiguió, mirando anhelante a los ojos de su amante.

- Draco, te quiero. A veces me vuelves loco, me desquicias, y una parte de mí pierde el control; pero entonces te miro, te siento, y eres tan… hermoso, tan perfecto, que me parece imposible que estés con alguien como yo. Y no es solo tu aspecto, sino tu alma, que puede entender a la mía, y tu magia, poderosa y armónica, amor mío. Brillas para mí, y solo para mí, Draco. Y …. Yo …. Yo te pertenezco Draco, soy tuyo. …

Unas lágrimas mansas y silenciosas comenzaron a brotar, poniendo un nudo en su garganta, de los hermosos ojos de esmeralda del Griffindor, que una vez mas, había desnudado su corazón ante él, sin reservas, haciéndose a si mi mismo tan vulnerable… que no cabía otra respuesta. Alzando una mano hacia las centelleantes gotas que destellaban aun enganchadas en las pestañas de Harry, mientras se concentraba intensamente, las trasformó en pequeños diamantes que cayeron en su palma abierta. Su propia voz no era precisamente muy firme, pero se las arregló para forzarla a salir de su garganta, con una suave sonrisa.

- Y yo también soy solo para ti, Harry, y… yo también te veo brillar.

Al decir esto último, volvió a acariciar suavemente la curva del mentón del otro, atrayéndole hacia si, para darle un suave y lento beso en los labios.

Se abrazaron y permanecieron así unos instantes, hasta que Harry se percató de él era el único que había alcanzado…. Una rápida ojeada al romper el abrazo le confirmó que el rubio estaba todavía erecto, sin haber recibido satisfacción alguna. Su mano se deslizó hacia el rosado glande, húmedo de su propio semen derramado, y comenzó a acariciarlo, arrancando gemidos sofocados de la garganta del Slytherin, que enarcó las caderas, buscando mayor extensión en la caricia. Durante unos instantes, el Griffindor continuo dando placer a su amante, mientras le besaba, pero luego se inclinó sobre su oído para susurrar maliciosamente:

Quiero ver como lo haces tú…

Draco, levemente sorprendido al principio, accedió sin dudarlo al ver la expresión de deseo del otro, y comenzó a acariciarse, mirando de nuevo los ojos verdes, que se deleitaban en contemplar el espectáculo. Harry le apretaba los muslos, frenéticamente, y le preguntó ahogadamente si le gustaba, a lo que respondió que era diferente y excitante verle mirar. Para cuando él alcanzó su propio orgasmo finalmente, el moreno estaba de nuevo excitado, y notar la calidez de su miembro semirrecto rozando sus nalgas había sido el detonante de su propio placer.

Relajados los dos, al cabo de unos momentos para recobrar el aliento suficiente para poder hablar, el Slytherin preguntó algo que le estaba rondando la cabeza.

Harry?

Mmm?

¿Cómo sabias que…?

Que no te estaba… forzando?

Dijo el Griffindor con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios

Aja

Bueno, porque cuando jugamos a este… "juego", **Yo** acabé lleno de pequeños arañazos y mordiscos, y ni siquiera lo has intentado esta vez. Además, si realmente hubiera querido apartarme, Merlin! Eres mago Draco! Tenias tu magia y solo la has usado para lanzarme chispas… y para romper tus pantalones, así que…

Ya veo. Así que fui yo quien los…?

Si.

Draco permaneció silencioso un rato y luego miró intensamente a Harry, con una chispita de socarronería en sus ojos grises.

Vamos arriba, Harry. Si me dejas a mí… te mostraré como…hacerlo.

¿Quieres… follarme, Draco?

Dijo un sorprendido Griffindor, enarcando una ceja ante la inesperada proposición.

Mas que nada, Harry, si tu…

Si, claro que quiero.

Afirmó sin vacilar, aunque una chispita de indecisión brillo muy muy en el fondo de sus ojos. Draco le tendió una mano y le susurró cariñoso.

¿Vamos?

El moreno respondió estrechando la mano tendida y sonriendo a su amante, que los hizo aparecer en su dormitorio. El Slytherin reiteró que ambos necesitaban una ducha y sabiendo lo puntilloso que era con la limpieza, accedió sin protestar. Ducharse juntos rápidamente dio lugar a un escarceo de pellizcos, caricias y besos que les estimularon a ambos.

Draco insistió en que tomaran una copa de vino, y aunque habitualmente no bebía, Harry probó de buena gana la copa ofrecida, levemente nervioso en su interior, recostado sobre las sabanas de seda de Draco. Con lentitud, el rubio comenzó a besarle suavemente, a acariciarle, mordiéndole delicadamente el cuello y las orejas como a él le gustaba, frotando suavemente en su muslo su calida erección, provocando que la suya propia reaccionase alegremente. Una mano acaricio su sexo, arrancándole suaves gemidos de placer y Harry intentó profundizar en los besos, pero Draco le retuvo, indicándole que fuese despacio, sin prisas y el moreno se sometió, aunque el deseo le oprimía de nuevo las entrañas.

El Slytherin recorrió su cuerpo, acariciándolo, y al cabo de un rato, comenzó a besarlo tiernamente en el pecho, los hombros, los pezones, y se fue deslizando hacia su estomago, provocando oleadas de placer crecientes en el moreno, haciéndole gemir y arquearse cuando una lengua húmeda y caliente comenzó a lamer su vientre, acercándose peligrosamente a su polla, en un acercamiento inusitado hasta ahora. Sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas, en un intento de no asir los cabellos de Draco y guiarle hacia su sexo, que palpitaba dolorosamente expectante, suplicando una caricia. El rubio le negaba obstinadamente una y otra vez la caricia que tanto deseaba, y le hizo suplicar. Sin embargo, en vez de complacerlo, comenzó a lamer delicadamente sus testículos, haciéndole gritar esta vez, y provocando que sus caderas saltaran. La caricia se extendió hacia sus nalgas, y durante un rato sintió como le besaba y lamía en aquel lugar tan íntimo, haciéndolo sentir muy vulnerable.

Draco se retiró, y durante unos segundos busco algo en la mesilla. Harry vio en sus manos un tubo de crema y se estremeció ligeramente ante lo desconocido. Draco le dedicó una suave sonrisa y le preguntó si estaba listo, y con un ligero titubeo, el otro asintió. Tras un par de besos y caricias, el rubio depositó una porción de lubricante en sus dedos y comenzó a acariciar la tibia entrada de Harry, que tembló de pies a cabeza sobre las sabanas. Draco empezó a prepararle suavemente, primero un dedo y cuando creyó que estaba listo, el segundo, deslizándose y relajando los músculos de su entrada, mientras acariciaba sus testículos y su pene con la otra mano.

Tras el disconfort inicial, pronto el Griffindor estuvo tan excitado que cualquier temor quedó desterrado de su mente, gimiendo y jadeando ante cada nueva embestida de aquellos dedos y el rubio Slytherin decidió que estaba listo. Untó en el sedoso lubricante su propio pene, hinchado y acalorado, y se colocó sobre su amante, separando sus piernas y haciéndole colocar las caderas sobre la almohada.

Se situó en posición, presionando suavemente, y observando la expresión de Harry, por si le hacia daño, y comenzó a penetrarle lentamente, suavemente, dejando que se relajase y acostumbrase a la sensación. La intensa calidez del otro le sorprendió agradablemente, haciéndole sentirse aun mas excitado.

-¡Hacia tanto tiempo desde la última vez!

Pensó mientras se mecía suavemente sobre él.

Harry gimoteaba sordamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, algo dolorido, ya que el pene de Draco resultaba más invasivo y molesto que sus dedos, y por unos momentos creyó que no podría seguir, que tenia que parar, pero aun estaba excitado, y pronto la sensación de placer aumentó y la molestia fue cediendo, su cuerpo aceptando y reclamando más y mas. Enarcó tentativamente las caderas, buscando a Draco y este gimió ante su inesperado avance, tratando de mantener su propio control.

En poco rato, lograron acoplarse plenamente el uno al otro y su ritmo se volvió mas intenso, mientras el pene del moreno quedaba atrapado entre ambos. Draco sabia que debía buscar el centro del placer de Harry y profundizaba una y otra vez en él, hasta que le arrancó un grito que le hizo convulsionarse sobre la cama repentinamente.

Joder Draco! JODER!

Es ahí, verdad? Merlin! Que bueno estas Harry!

Exclamó el rubio, repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez, tan próximo a su propio placer que a duras penas podía contenerse. Harry enlazó bruscamente sus piernas detrás de sus caderas, arqueándose tan violentamente contra él que casi le hizo perder el poco control que le restaba, jadeando y gimiendo incoherentemente mientras le buscaba una y otra vez, los verdes ojos entrecerrados, cubierto de sudor.

El moreno gritó sordamente, sin dominio ya de si mismo, derramando su semen caliente sobre ambos, los ojos ahora más abiertos y el rostro convulsionado, y Draco, poco habituado a preocuparse de otra cosa que no fuese su propia satisfacción, no pudo contenerse mucho mas. Unas pocas penetraciones febriles más, y alcanzó su propio orgasmo, mientras observaba el semblante enrojecido y sudoroso de su amante.

Se derrumbó sobre él, extenuado y feliz, manteniendo la tibia unión de sus cuerpos, resistiéndose a romper el enlace, aspirando el aroma a sudor y sexo que inundaba la habitación en esos momentos, besando suavemente la clavícula de Harry, que respiraba fatigosamente bajo el, pero que lucía la sonrisa más relajada que le había visto nunca.

Su pene, flácido ahora, finalmente se deslizó de su cálido refugio y el se acomodó entre los brazos del Griffindor, deseando permanecer entre ellos para siempre. Una súbita sensación de sequedad le alertó de que Harry los había limpiado a ambos y besándolo de nuevo, se quedó dormido placidamente enroscado al exhausto Griffindor, que le abrazaba posesivamente.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: Serpientes y leones, leones y serpientes **

La mañana siguiente, despertaron muy tarde, y después de una sesión de sexo breve pero intensa, y una vez duchados, lo que casi les lleva de nuevo a la cama, bajaron directamente a la piscina, donde tomaron zumo y un par de emparedados, ya que era muy tarde para desayunar.

Estaban nadando y jugando como niños en la piscina y sus alrededores, cuando Draco vio venir a su madre y de repente se volvió hacia Harry y le dijo muy rápido.

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que te dije sobre como comportarnos delante de mi madre? Pues olvídalo y bésame, León. Le guste o no, eres mi pareja, y puedo ser todo lo afectuoso que quiera contigo delante de ella.

El moreno le dio un lánguido y suave beso, lento y prolongado, mientras le abrazaba suavemente, aunque todo muy comedido, y permaneció con un brazo sobre los hombros del rubio, mientras la enfadada bruja se acercaba a ellos. Los azules ojos centellearon al ver las marcas que adornaban los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes, mordiscos y chupetones que dejaban clara la intensidad de su relación, y sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca cercana al desprecio.

La bienvenida de Draco fue cordialmente distante, y rápidamente cortó las veladas lamentaciones de su madre sobre su ausencia en el desayuno, recordándola que habían salido y por lo tanto, se habían acostado tarde. La temperatura descendió varios grados en la soleada piscina, y el Griffindor pensó que era mejor desviar la atención sobre sí mismo, que permitir un abierto enfrentamiento entre madre e hijo, y rogó a Draco que buscara sus gafas de sol en la casita de la piscina, a lo que el rubio, enarcando una ceja en muda interrogación solo para él, y ante su imperceptible asentimiento, se marcho para dejarlos a solas como el moreno le pedía.

La maniobra no fue inadvertida para la astuta bruja, que permaneció a la defensiva, el ceño fruncido y comenzó a hablar en un susurro irritado nada más alejarse su hijo lo suficiente.

Mira, si crees que voy a tolerar semejante comportamiento… bochornoso en mi casa…

El Griffindor la cortó tajante, la voz calmada y firme

Narcisa, en primer lugar, esta es la casa de Draco, y por lo tanto, no ha lugar a discutir nada más. Entiendo que no soy lo que deseaba para su hijo, pero él me quiere, y atacándome, solo logrará alejarlo de Ud.. Aunque no le agrade, voy hacer todo lo que este en mi mano para limpiar el nombre de Draco y para restituirle la plena posesión de sus propiedades.

Una media sonrisa iluminó la expresión formal del joven al proseguir, con un tono algo más ligero, mientras permitía que su magia dibujase un tenue halo a su alrededor, aflojando un poco su permanente autocontrol.

No me cabe duda de que habrá sopesado las ventajas de tener a un mago de mí… reputación, entre los amigos "íntimos" de la familia, Narcisa.

La sangre fría del Griffindor admiró a la bruja, que entendió a la perfección que su hijo estuviese fascinado por el encanto y el poder que emanaba ahora tan claramente del muchacho, y fue consciente por primera vez de que era su propia voluntad lo que lo mantenía oculto el resto del tiempo. Lo miró, con renovado interés en los ojos, notando la fuerza de la mandíbula, la profundidad de aquellos ojos verdes, tiernos y vulnerables en apariencia, al igual que sus labios, carnosos, pero que momentos antes habían mostrado una expresión seria, profunda, mucho más habitual en él, y muy diferente de la media sonrisa actual, e intuyó que una sonrisa radiante seria absolutamente deslumbrante en aquellas facciones.

Realmente había todo un carácter oculto bajo aquella apariencia, y recordó como años atrás, aun un muchacho, había tenido el valor de enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro, armado tan solo con su confianza en que la Varita de Saúco, la Varita del Destino inclinaría su lealtad hacia él, aunque estaba en poder de su enemigo.

"Todo un alarde de valor, ciertamente." Pensó la bruja. El tiempo transcurrido le había hecho olvidar las notables cualidades percibidas esa noche en el Griffindor. Y su poder… uno podía sentir como fluía a su alrededor, y era superior al que había podido percibir nunca en Lord Voldemort, pero diferente, de alguna extraña manera, no se imponía ni sometía a su voluntad, sino que susurraba, y acariciaba, como una brisa cálida.

Mmm. Es cierto… Harry.

La mujer hablo lentamente, sopesando sus palabras y observando el creciente despliegue de poder en torno al joven, que estaba creando una suave onda hasta en el agua de la cercana piscina, haciendo que sus cabellos ondeasen sin viento alguno y dándole un brillo inusual a todo su cuerpo.

Lo he pensado, y ciertamente, resulta… ventajoso contarte entre nuestros amigos.

¿Amigos entonces, aunque solo sea por el bien de Draco?

Tras una breve vacilación, la hermosa bruja cedió al fin, por los intereses económicos y sociales de aquella relación y por su hijo, manteniendo en su interior su intención de convencer a Draco de aceptar un matrimonio de conveniencia pese a todo. Harry fue consciente de las reservas interiores de la mujer, pero aceptó alegremente la tregua por el bien de su amado.

Draco había percibido claramente la subida de nivel de poder del Griffindor, e intuyó que se debía al enojo del moreno con su madre o a causa de ella. Pero cuando el poder comenzó a ser perceptible, se alarmó y tomó su varita y la de Harry para acercarse a donde suponía estaban discutiendo y tratar de calmar ánimos. Vio la inexistente brisa agitar el negro y húmedo cabello de su amante y el brillo desplegado a su alrededor y apresuró el paso empuñando su varita con fuerza.

Sin embargo, al acercarse vio que ambos estaban calmados y relativamente sonrientes, así que un poco desconcertado, se quedó parado con las varitas en la mano, sin saber muy bien que decir.

Harry le sacó del apuro, tomando su varita y dándole suavemente las gracias, antes de ejecutar un accio no verbal que hizo que sus gafas llegasen volando a su mano desde el vestidor. Con cierto retintín en la voz, Draco susurró en voz baja:

Estas un poquito…eh, descontrolado, Harry

Oh, gracias Draco. Discúlpame Narcisa.

Dijo el moreno, como si no hubiese sido consciente del despliegue de poder que había ejecutado, y retornando a la normalidad. La bruja les abandonó, y les pidió que fuesen puntuales para la comida.

El resto de la semana fue mas o menos tolerable, con bastante descanso y paseos o piscina por la mañana, y luego se ocupaban durante un rato después de la comida de tratar de poner en claro la situación de las propiedades familiares. Y cartas, muchas cartas. Y todo ampliamente sazonado con sesiones de sexo en la piscina, la ducha, el dormitorio y casi cualquier lugar donde se encontrasen solos durante un largo rato.

El Griffindor fue poniéndose nervioso a partir del miércoles por la noche ante la perspectiva del reencuentro con sus amigos y familia política. Aunque la primera cita era con Hermione, el viernes por la mañana, para que ambos pasasen una completa revisión medica, Harry sabia que esa misma noche, todos los Weasley estarían en Grimauld Place para reunirse con él, y la posibilidad de que su relación despertase tantas reticencias en sus exsuegros le agobiaba.

El jueves estaba tan tenso, que acercase a él sin soportar algún gesto brusco era un autentico milagro. El rubio era consciente de haberse pasado varios días de igual o peor animo antes de regresar, y de que el Griffindor había toreado su mal humor con mimos y un incremento de caricias, no haciendo caso de sus salidas de tono. Pero aunque Draco le hubiera dado gustoso un buen revolcón para calmarlo, la actividad frenética en que parecía haberse sumergido ese día, repasando una y otra vez las cartas y las copias de los documentos que Narcisa le había facilitado, no le facilitaron la labor, y frustrado desistió de cualquier cosa que no fuesen rápidos besos y abrazos. Finalmente, agotados, se fueron a la cama y sus sueños fueron inquietos esa noche, cada uno preocupado por los futuros acontecimientos, aunque por diferentes motivos.

El reencuentro con Hermione fue relativamente fácil, ya que aunque hubiera sido mediante su dichoso diario medico, Harry había mantenido contacto con ella, y aunque él se había guardado mucho de darle pistas sobre su estado de animo o su localización, la inteligente medimaga había deslizado entre sus escritos cuantos datos pudo sobre sus amigos y familiares. Tras un fuerte abrazo a Harry y un educado saludo a Draco, la cosa se tornó meramente profesional, posponiendo para más tarde el millón de cuestiones que seguramente iba a formularle. Ambos pasaron una revisión exhaustiva, y tras una larga mañana, Hermione suscribió sendos certificados sobre el estado de salud de ambos, que adjuntó a sus respectivos historiales, constatando que ambos estaban perfectamente sanos y en buena forma, las nuevas cicatrices de ambos y otros datos médicos relevantes.

Sin haber tenido tiempo para almorzar, una vez acabado el reconocimiento, Harry llevo a Draco a tomar un sándwich y un refresco a una cafetería muggle, para evitarle la persistente observación que la presencia de ambos había levantado en San Mungo, pese a que Hermione había procurado darles la mayor privacidad posible, era inevitable que algunos de los trabajadores les viesen durante la realización de las pruebas. Desde allí, montaron en la negra Harley y recorrieron lentamente las calles hasta Grimauld Place.

Poco antes de llegar a su destino, La casa oculta a los ojos de los muggles se hizo visible para ambos, ya que Harry también había confiado a Draco la dirección de Grimauld Place. La casa se abrió lugar entre la fila y Harry metió la moto en una profunda y estrecha rampa, que se abrió justo bajo los escalones del umbral, al hundirse estos y desplazarse la puerta, un acceso al garaje de la casa, situado bajo esta.

El lugar, aunque lóbrego, estaba limpio y tenía espacio para varios vehículos, aunque se notaba que hacia tiempo que no era usado y desprendía un cierto olor a cerrado. A sus espaldas la rampa de acceso se cerró tan silenciosamente como se había abierto. Una escalera de piedra conducía hacia los pisos superiores y una vez que el Slytherin se hubo despojado del casco, el moreno llamo a Kearcher para que condujera a Draco sin ser visto a sus propias habitaciones en el ático, desapareciéndose con él.

Por su parte Harry salio por detrás de un cuadro a un corredor, que empezaba a llenarse de la familia Weasley casi al completo, que le saludaban y le abrazaban afectuosamente, mientras Draco percibía cada vez mas claramente sus sentimientos contradictorios y en esos momentos, tal como el moreno le había prometido, todo cuanto él decía o escuchaba.

A petición del Griffindor, ese primer encuentro se había limitado a los Weasley, y los restantes miembros de la Orden del Fénix no habían acudido a la casa, dejándoles a solas. Hermione y Ron, Molly y el señor Weasley, Charley, Percy, Bill y Fleur. Solo faltaba Fred, que llegaría más tarde desde la tienda.

Aunque todos esperaban que se dirigiera hacia la familiar cocina, el moreno encaminó sus pasos hacia la antigua sala de dibujo del primer piso, donde ahora se encontraba un acogedor saloncito con cómodas butacas y sofás, y donde todos encontraron acomodo rápidamente, observando a un Harry algo taciturno, que se había acomodado en un butacón de orejas y permanecía silencioso.

Con un suspiro y rogando que no le interrumpieran, el moreno inició un resumen de sus andanzas desde su desaparición, y no oculto el hecho de que el odio y la venganza casi le destruyen por completo, habiéndole llevado a convertirse en un ser odioso, capaz de torturar a sus victimas sin remordimiento, arrancando su magia y volviéndola en su contra, usándola como una especie de droga capaz de mantenerle despierto durante días, sin apenas comer ni beber, mientras procesaba la información extraída a los mortifagos. Algunos magos no resistieron esta agresión y su muerte no le importó, el corazón envuelto en una coraza de piedra y hielo.

Finalmente llegó a su límite, y casi perdió la razón, cuando todo el sufrimiento propio y ajeno acumulado durante años se derramó desde su interior, rompiendo las barreras en que lo había encerrado. Tantas muertes le perseguían con sus recuerdos que llego a pensar en acabar con su vida. Pero poco a poco su fuerte instinto de supervivencia había recuperado el control, y había retomado su vida, vacía y anodina, entre los muggles, incapaz de retornar y odiándose a si mismo por lo que había hecho. El ayudar a Draco a salir de su propia locura le había hecho entender, volver a aceptarse y pasar pagina en esa etapa de su vida. Y ahora estaba allí, dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo, si podían perdonarle.

El joven mago prosiguió, ahora los ojos fijos en los Srs. Weasley, la voz calmada, pero con un ligero nerviosismo en ella.

- Y ahora, no se si…les sorprenderá o molestará, pero…ahora estoy enamorado. Y…

Un coro de risitas, silbidos y exclamaciones lleno la habitación y cuando por fin se hizo de nuevo la calma, se escucho la voz amable de Molly Weasley, exclamando alegremente:

- Pero, eso es estupendo! Harry, eres muy joven, y por supuesto, tenías que rehacer tu vida tarde o temprano. ¡Claro que no nos molesta, cariño!.

Arthur preguntó, , los amables ojos chispeantes con cierta curiosidad:

Es muggle o …?

No, no es muggle….es… estaba en…nuestro curso, en Hogwarts.

Dijo un sonrojadísimo Griffindor, mientras Ron preguntaba intrigado en que casa, y en un murmullo casi inaudible, respondió:

En… en Sl… Slytherin.

Un corro de miradas sorprendidas le rodeó, la incredulidad pintada en todos los rostros. Su voz se hizo más segura y firme, y tirándose de cabeza a la piscina, levantó la mirada para buscar los ojos de Hermione, que le miraba con cierta suspicacia.

Me he enamorado de…Draco Malfoy.

El más absoluto silencio se apoderó de la estancia, solo roto por el ocasional burbujeo de la humeante tetera que reposaba sobre una mesita auxiliar. Durante varios minutos, Harry escrutó las caras de sus amigos descubriendo aprensión y asombro en la de Ron, cierta desconfianza en la de Hermione, asombro y algo de desagrado en la del estricto Percy, una cierta complicidad en la cara desfigurada de Bill, y una expresión de rara curiosidad en la cara de Charley, que de repente le miraba con más intensidad. Fleur simplemente estaba anonadada, y los señores Weasley, mitad preocupados, mitad desconcertados.

Molly le preguntó con voz calmada, y tratando de ser lo más diplomática posible:

Harry, hijo, ¿estas… seguro? ¿No estarás… confundido?

El joven exauror no se veía con fuerzas para entrar en una discusión sobre la naturaleza de sus sentimientos y trató de aclarar definitivamente el asunto. Podía percibir claramente en su mente las inquietudes de sus amigos, y comenzó a responderlas.

No sé porque, pero ha ocurrido. Me he enamorado de nuevo, de Draco, y no me importa que sea un chico. ¡Maldita sea! Seguiría queriéndolo aunque fuese un jodido centauro o cualquier otra cosa. No se si me gustan otros… otras personas, porque no estoy enamorado de ellas. Y no me ha obligado ni hechizado, Hermione, ¿Crees que no tengo poder suficiente para defenderme a mi mismo?

Al decir esto, desató su magia y permitió que esta reinara por unos momentos en la estancia, haciendo temblar primero y levitar después los sillones y sillas, con ellos sentados sobre ellos, abriendo y cerrando cajones y puertas, y creando un ballet aéreo de tazas de té y platos que flotaron suavemente frente a cada uno de ellos, con su carga de aromático te.

Todos tomaron las tazas y dieron un sorbo, aparentemente contentos de tener algo en que ocupar manos y bocas durante un rato.

Arthur retomó las riendas de la conversación y preguntó:

¿Eres consciente de que este tipo de relaciones es más… complicada? ¿Qué no todo el mundo entenderá o aceptará vuestra relación?

Harry asintió y contestó con voz algo amarga y triste.

Totalmente. Su madre, Narcisa Malfoy no esta conforme con esta relación, porque desea un buen matrimonio para su hijo. Así que de momento y hasta que las cosas vayan progresando, públicamente solo podemos ser amigos. Pero deseaba sincerarme con vosotros, aunque tengo que advertiros que no podréis hablar de esto con nadie, excepto el propio Draco y su madre, aunque yo no lo haría. He usado un hechizo de confidencialidad para asegurarme, no porque desconfíe de vosotros, sino porque se lo prometí a Narcisa.

Molly se levantó de su asiento y fue a darle un cariñosos abrazo, mientras le decía cariñosamente.

Cariño, si te hace feliz, a nosotros también.

Los ojos empañados en lágrimas, Harry se dejó abrazar y de repente se encontró apretando tan fuertemente a Molly que apenas la dejaba respirar. Su marido se unió al abrazo y pronto todos le abrazaban fuertemente, aunque no todos sin reservas. El último fue Charley y el joven percibió en sus sentimientos algo diferente, cuando el joven le abrazó calidamente, y le susurró casi inaudiblemente al oído, con cierta tristeza:

Bienvenido al club. Aferrate a tu amor, Harry. Ojalá yo hubiera…sido mas… valiente.

El moreno se sorprendió enormemente, pero no dijo nada mientras el pelirrojo se alejaba de él, algo taciturno.

Tras un rato más de charla, ahora más relajada, la reunión se disolvió para que todos se preparasen para la cena y Harry les advirtió que Draco se reuniría con ellos.

Cuando todos abandonaron la habitación, el moreno alcanzó al segundo de los Weasley antes de que este desapareciese en el corredor.

Charley! Espera un momento, por favor!

El fornido y pelirrojo mago, moreno el rostro y curtido el cuerpo por su constante briega con los dragones, se paró, una cierta tristeza en el rostro, pero le sonrió afablemente. Potter dudó, pero tenía que preguntarle, y no sabia como empezar, era un poco torpe en esos temas.

No sabia que tú…

El segundo hijo de los Srs. Weasley, ocho años mayor que él, suspiró, con una expresión extraña en sus agradables aunque no especialmente agraciadas facciones.

Mis padres no lo saben, Harry, tal vez sospechen, pero no se lo he dicho abiertamente… todavía. Yo no soy tan valiente como tú, y realmente las cosas se pondrán muy muy difíciles cuando lo hagáis público.

Una profunda amargura llenó su voz y su rostro, y siguió hablando pausadamente.

Lo he visto otras veces, y aunque legalmente no hay nada en contra de vuestra relación en el mundo mágico, los prejuicios son difíciles de evitar, porque no se pueden prohibir, y si hablamos del mundo muggle, bueno…ya sabes como es. Además ambos sois famosos, y todo cuanto hagáis va a estar permanentemente bajo los focos de la atención pública.

Harry meditó las palabras del otro, frunciendo el ceño sutilmente y luego preguntó, ligeramente perplejo.

_Entonces, me estas diciendo…que finja, que simule que solo somos amigos o que? Porque no lo entiendo, de veras, que no lo entiendo.

El otro mago, hablando al parecer desde su propia experiencia, a juzgar por las emociones que percibía en él, negó con la cabeza, y trato de hacerle comprender su punto de vista.

Mira, Harry, la vida puede ser mucho más fácil de esa manera Yo he vivido así toda mi vida, puede que haya rumores, pero usualmente la gente te dejará en paz, siempre que estés dispuesto a esconder la verdadera naturaleza de tus sentimientos.

Los ojos del joven mago chispearon, dejando traslucir un cierto enojo, y contestó vehementemente.

No quiero esconderme para siempre, a menos que Draco…

Se interrumpió, atenazada la garganta por el simple pensamiento, de que, tal vez, Draco acabase aceptando un matrimonio de compromiso para complacer a su madre, y entonces, el se vería forzado a…¿Qué le quedaría, ser su amigo, tal vez su amante? Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, sintiendo que le ahogaba el dolor ante la posibilidad de perderlo, y logró terminar la frase.

-A menos que Draco no quiera hacerlo publico, yo deseo vivir sin necesidad de ocultar lo que siento. Supongo… que esta solución es solo temporal, y de hecho ya se lo hemos contado a las personas importantes para ambos.

El tono del otro hombre se volvió más íntimo y suave, mientras se aproximaba cada vez más.

Buena suerte a ambos entonces. Tal vez ahora, yo tenga el valor para… algo que siempre he querido, aunque solo fuese una vez.

Charley se inclinó sobre él, en la desierta habitación y posó sus labios sobre los carnosos labios de Harry antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, desconcertándolo por completo. Sin embargo sus labios, fríos y cerrados, no cedieron ante aquel roce invasivo y retrocedió levemente para romper el contacto no deseado y sus manos empujaron suavemente al otro hombre, apartándolo de sí, con firmeza. El otro se ruborizó intensamente, hasta que su piel y su pelo parecieron ser del mismo tono rojizo. Bajo los ojos y se apartó más del moreno, avergonzado.

-Yo… lo siento. No pretendía…

Harry le cortó, la voz, relativamente firme, aunque también estaba de color escarlata, tan encendido como él. El pelirrojo le observaba, con cierta dosis de sorpresa mezclada en la vergüenza de su expresión y el joven quiso dejar claro que aquello no le había gustado, tratando de mantenerse frío y calmado, aunque una corriente de extraña furia le invadía y comenzaba a hacer asomar una llama de enojo en sus ojos, casi dictándole una frase en sus pensamientos:

No vuelvas a hacerlo NUNCA…

Las palabras brotaron de su boca antes de poder contenerlas, demasiado rudas y enojadas. Respiró hondo, tratando de mantener la calma, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos al apretar los puños, mientras aquella fría furia inundaba a raudales su interior, y comprendió que aquellos sentimientos procedían de su amante, a través de su vínculo. Insistió, sabiendo que Draco aun le oía y debía percibir sus emociones de igual modo.

Por favor, quiero a Draco, de veras estoy enamorado de él. Soy hombre de una sola pareja, fiel…y no quiero…

El otro le interrumpió, sin dejarle terminar.

Lo siento Harry, de veras. No te preocupes por mí. Es solo que a veces, es bueno dejar de soñar por un momento.

Una sonrisa tímida cruzó su cara, a modo de tibia disculpa, mientras hacia un gesto ambiguo con los hombros.

Yo…tengo a… alguien en Rumania, y…le quiero, quizás no de igual modo a como tu quieres a Draco, pero soy feliz, aunque no… tal vez, mas adelante.

El hombre abandonó la habitación, dedicando a Harry una última mirada, que este contestó asintiendo levemente, antes de salir por la puerta.

Tras unos segundos, el Griffindor se apresuró escaleras arriba hasta el ático, para reencontrarse con Draco, cuyo enfado podía percibir claramente en su mente. El Slytherin paseaba como fiera enjaulada por su sala de estar, y cuando intentó aproximarse a abrazarlo, el rubio le rehuyo, alejándose furioso en otra dirección.

Harry se quedó cabizbajo, sin saber muy bien que hacer, y la tristeza invadió su alma de repente, haciéndole recordar que cabía la posibilidad de perderlo. El torrente de sentimientos procedentes de Draco se mezcló a los suyos, y sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. El rubio masculló entre dientes y sin mirarlo que se diera una ducha, y el Griffindor, abatido, se encaminó al baño, las lágrimas ahora rodándole por el rostro sin recato.

Había abierto el chorro del agua y observaba como el vapor comenzaba a empañar los azulejos y el espejo, aun vestido y sintiéndose muy desdichado, dividido entre el acuciante deseo de abrazar a Draco y el temor a otro rechazo de este.

Un leve roce en la nuca, acariciándole el pelo, le hizo estremecerse. Un gemido salió de su garganta cuando sintió una tibia boca posarse en su hombro, mientras su camiseta volaba lejos de él. Recibió un mordisco, casi doloroso, posesivo y ardiente. Draco le gruñó agresivamente, mientras le empujaba bajo el agua.

Eres MÍO, y no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie Harry.

Volvió a morderle, ahora en el cuello, y el moreno sintió como el flujo de sentimientos cambiaba sutilmente. Sin embargo, una ardiente daga seguía clavada en su propio corazón, una daga que él mismo había clavado allí al prometerle a Narcisa…

Sollozó amargamente, y se mordió los labios hasta sangrar, agonizando de dolor y deseo. Draco le acarició la espalda y las nalgas y le hizo girarse, y Harry buscó desesperadamente sus labios, su boca, con impetuosa ansiedad, decidido a tomar lo que se le ofrecía aquí y ahora, sin pensar más, sin querer sufrir más. Pero el otro le retuvo, mirando sus ojos de verdes esmeraldas, y Harry gimió, anhelante, suplicando con todo su cuerpo, vibrando de deseo, sintiendo como Draco se encendía con él, para él, por él, y entonces se besaron, fogosamente, luchando por alcanzar cada rincón de la boca del otro, arrancando punzadas de dolor, mezcladas al placer, en sus maltratados labios.

Dientes contra dientes, labios contra labios, su excitación era tal que Harry pensó que iba a correrse en los pantalones si se frotaba un poco más contra Draco. Las manos de ambos buscaron sus respectivas braguetas y tras algo de lucha con las mojadas cremalleras, lograron liberar sus erecciones, hinchadas y doloridas. Se masturbaron el uno al otro, ansiosamente, y en pocos minutos, ambos se corrieron de la mano del otro.

Abrazados bajo el agua, y algo más calmados, se desnudaron por completo y se ducharon juntos, besándose tiernamente y acariciándose mutuamente, Draco susurrando disculpas por su acceso de celos y su enfado, y prometiéndole que nunca, nunca, nunca aceptaría la propuesta de su madre. Harry le dio un beso posesivo, exultante de júbilo, olvidado de sus labios lastimados, haciendo que volvieran a sangrar de nuevo.

El rubio le apartó, lamiendo las gotas de sangre de sus propios labios, y limpiando los suyos con los dedos. El suave cosquilleo y frescor de un episkey le curaron las pequeñas heridas inmediatamente, y entonces, el Slytherin volvió a besarle. El corazón alegre y jubiloso ante la promesa de su amado, siguió jugando con el, hasta que empezó a hacerse la hora de la cena.

Se vistieron con vaqueros y unas negras camisetas que lucían el escudo de Hogwarts sobre la espalda y los dos escudos de sus casas en el frontal, uno representando al dorado león rampante y el otro una plateada serpiente sibilante. Sin embargo, Harry llevaba el escudo de Slytherin en el pecho y era Draco el que portaba el de Griffindor.

Aquella pequeña burla a sus propios emblemas, había sido una de sus bromas secretas favoritas cuando transformaron sus viejos uniformes escolares en aquellas camisetas, y supusieron que su elección iba a causar revuelo en la mesa. Una sonrisa maliciosa cubrió sus rostros por un instante y ambos bajaron para reunirse con los demás.

Draco no estaba muy cómodo, absolutamente rodeado de los que habían sido sus enemigos durante años y antes de entrar, recuperó su pose fría y distante de la época escolar, aunque dedico un último apretón de manos a su amante, para recibir una radiante sonrisa de ánimo a cambio. Todos estaban ya en la cocina, charlando y evidentemente esperándolos.

Harry hizo las presentaciones, comenzando por el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, que saludaron cálidamente al joven Slytherin, observando atentamente la vestimenta que habían elegido los dos jóvenes. Los demás fueron estrechando su mano mas o menos intensamente, y aunque Draco se puso muy tenso cuando Charley le saludo, no dijo nada y se contuvo adecuadamente.

La cena comenzó silenciosamente, hasta que Ron sin poder contenerse, preguntó, con cierto resentimiento en la voz.

¿Eh.. no crees que te has equivocado de camiseta Harry?

Una chispita de malicia brillo relució en los ojos verdes, haciéndolos refulgir.

No creo Ron. Porque realmente, esta es mi vieja capa del uniforme escolar, al igual que la suya. Y ¿realmente importa? ¿No estamos todos juntos ahora?

Draco intervino y declaró con su voz calmada, aunque un tanto irónica:

Si yo puedo ponerme la mía, él también. Pero si tanto os molesta… puedo arreglarlo.

Diciendo esto saco su varita rápidamente y una cierta reacción de alarma se produjo en la mesa, especialmente en Ron, Bill y Hermione, que instintivamente llevaron sus manos hacia sus propias varitas, aunque no llegaron a sacarlas ante el gesto de calma que realizó Harry.

Con una semisonrisa irónica en la cara, Draco apuntó lenta y deliberadamente al pecho de su amante, que le miraba afablemente y ejecutó una floritura con su varita provocando un chispazo que impactó en Harry para rebotar en su propio pecho después. Ambas camisetas mostraban ahora un león y una serpiente, apoyados entre si, mirando cada uno hacia una lado, la cola del león enroscada en la cola de la serpiente.

Harry, con un deje de ironía en la voz, exclamó:

- ¿Lo veis? Leones y serpientes pueden vivir juntos si aprenden a respetarse.

Y a partir de ahí, la cena, si no cordial, fue al menos mucho mas distendida para todos. Ron era el que se mostraba aun más huraño, y Hermione todavía se preguntaba que cualidades tendría aquel pedazo de hielo para haber atraído a Harry.

La sobremesa se prolongó, pero poco a poco, se fueron quedando solos, hasta que por último solo quedaron a un lado Ron y Hermione y al otro Draco y Harry.

Aunque sus dos amigos estaban incómodos por la presencia silenciosa del Slytherin, este simplemente se limitó a observarles calladamente, mientras hablaban con su compañero de colegio.

_ ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora si no quieres volver a ser auror?

_No lo se, Mione, supongo que tendré que ver que rumbo toma mi vida primero.

Y al decir esto, miró intensamente a Draco, que no se dio por aludido, y bostezó levemente. Siguió hablando, con cierta reticencia.

_ Quiero ser un buen padrino para Teddy, y también quiero… ayudar a los otros huérfanos de la guerra. Ya había intentado algo antes, y Andrómeda se encargó de organizar una especie de red de casas de acogida para huérfanos hijos de magos. Yo contribuí garantizando una pequeña ayuda económica, para las familias que se hiciesen cargo temporalmente de estos niños, y creo que ha funcionado más o menos bien. Pero algunos de los mayores pronto serán legalmente adultos y su situación va a ser muy complicada. Algunos de los que eran ya legalmente adultos tienen… problemas, no sé, su situación no es especialmente buena tampoco.

Draco observaba ahora con interés renovado a Harry, y sus ojos grises centellaron unos instantes al establecer fugazmente contacto con los ojos esmeraldas del Griffindor, que entendió que le apoyaría en esa idea y le devolvió una suave sonrisa.

- Durante mi…ausencia, también estuve durante un corto tiempo en un albergue, y la experiencia me pareció interesante, aunque los muggles no te dejan quedarte más de un par de semanas. No existe nada parecido en nuestro mundo, pero hay gente que pasa apuros igualmente.

-Supongo que realmente lo que quiero es ayudar a los demás de alguna manera.

Un suave resoplido por parte de Draco, les hizo mirarlo de nuevo y este, lograda la atención, dijo suavemente:

No me cabe duda, Harry. Pero esta vez, por favor, deja que los demás te ayuden a ti también.

Y le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa, invitándole a dejarlo ya por esa noche, que hizo pensar a Hermione que detrás de la fachada fría y calculadora, se ocultaba algo más, algo capaz de hacer que los ojos de Harry brillasen como nunca los había visto antes. "Quizás tuviese algo parecido a un corazón, después de todo."

Harry y Draco se apresuraron por el último tramo de escaleras, una vez que se despidieron, y fueron casi desnudándose antes de alcanzar la seguridad del ático.

El rubio esta muy agresivo, casi brusco, pero a Harry no le importa, porque a pesar de su desahogo de la tarde, esta ansioso de tenerle de nuevo entre sus brazos. El Slytherin toma la iniciativa, y pronto lo tiene tumbado sobre la cama, mientras le devora con besos y mordiscos ardorosos, sintiéndose dominador, deslizando su boca sobre sus hombros, sus labios, su cuello, provocando dolor con sus dientes, y haciendo brotar oleadas de calor bajo sus labios, para luego lamer apasionadamente las mordeduras. Le araña y le pellizca los pezones, para después chuparlos con deleite.

Y el león se abandona a su seducción, ruge, gime, repliega sus aceradas garras dentro de sus zarpas de terciopelo, ronronea y deja que el serpentino dragón de ardiente aliento y piel de sedosas y brillantes escamas se enrosque cada vez más en su cuerpo, intoxicado por su veneno y su fascinador encanto, hipnotizado por su sutil susurro, y busca con sus labios los amados labios, deseados hasta la locura, indagando con su lengua en busca de cada centímetro de la piel sudorosa, nata con dorada canela, de su amante, que le murmura que lo quiere mas que a nada.

El Griffindor se somete al capricho del rubio, como un gran gato y deja que acaricie su pene con manos expertas, mientras su boca recorre su pecho, mimando y mordiendo a la vez. Harry espera el juego de siempre, y se agarra a las sabanas, reprimiéndose, pero Draco le sorprende dándole una suave lamida, recorriendo su polla desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo que grite de sorpresa y placer, convulsionándose sobre la cama. La excitación le recorre, inundándole, ahogándole, desbordándolo….

El rubio se detiene, besa su glande, saboreando su piel salada y deposita lentos besos a lo largo de su miembro y sus testículos, llenándose del aroma de Harry, mientras comienza a acariciarse a si mismo. Las manos del moreno se aferran al suave cabello de platino de Draco, acariciándolo, y sus caderas vibran, mientras lo mira, obediente a sus deseos.

Los dientes del Slytherin presionan cuidadosamente su glande hasta casi hacerle daño, devorándolo, y luego sus labios y su lengua de fuego le lamen y le succionan, haciéndole olvidar el dolor y empujando su polla en la boca entreabierta, que acepta el embate y cada vez le muerde un poco más, y le envuelve más y más en su húmeda calidez.

Una mano suave comienza a acariciarle los testículos, y sus ansias de controlar el movimiento de esa boca en su verga se vuelve irresistible y sus manos empujan con suavidad a Draco, que no se resiste, y traga más, y más, hasta que esta cercano a las nauseas, y detiene el avance, usando su mano para envolver y acariciar el resto del pulsante miembro del moreno.

Combinando las caricias de su boca y su mano, logra excitar tanto a Harry que el rubio nota el sabor salado de las primeras gotas de semen en su lengua, y desea intensamente hacerle disfrutar. El miembro de Harry es duro, caliente y sedoso bajo su lengua, como había imaginado y lo siente palpitar.

Trata de envolverlo todo en su boca, despacio, muy despacio, haciéndole estarse un poco más quieto, hasta que el temor a la nausea le hace detenerse. Insiste, ansioso por complacerle, y vuelve intentarlo, aun sabiendo que es demasiado grande para su boca. Pero a pesar de todo, el moreno se acopla a su movimiento, aferrado a sus cabellos y pronto sus resuellos y estremecimientos le dicen que lo esta haciendo bien, demasiado bien, porque el Griffindor se estremece y se retuerce bajo sus caricias, grita roncamente hasta que se queda sin aliento, mientras se derrama en su boca, haciéndole casi atragantarse con su semen, calido y viscoso.

Draco traga y sigue chupando, una y otra vez, excitado y ahora que la erección de Harry no es tan rígida, si consigue meterla toda en su boca y disfruta de la sensación, ávido de más, y más, mientras el moreno le susurra palabras cariñosas y le acaricia la cabeza y el rostro, relajadamente, amorosamente.

_Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, alguien no podía dormir a causa del ruido que estaba haciendo la fogosa pareja. Ron se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada, tratando de ahogar los sonidos jadeantes y los gemidos, mientras Hermione, mitad divertida, mitad excitada, y reprimiendo una risita ahogada, le hizo notar a su esposo que al menos, era evidente que ambos estaban disfrutando, a juzgar por el escándalo que habían organizado nada más quedarse solos. Aunque finalmente Hermione acabo convenciendo a Ron de que si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles, y ellos también disfrutaron de una entretenida sesión de sexo, amenizada por los sonidos procedentes del otro piso. _

En el ático, Draco recuerda la tímida tentativa que hizo el Griffindor una mañana, y como sus caricias, aunque inexpertas, lo inflamaron, haciéndole muy difícil negarse a ellas porque aun no se sentía capaz de devolverlas. Sin embargo, ahora, no se atreve a insinuárselo a su amante, que sigue abrazándolo. Se muerde levemente el labio, y totalmente convencido de que ahora no va a obtener esa respuesta, desesperado, intenta frotarse contra la cadera del moreno, que le susurra malicioso

Tranquilo, que ahora me ocupo de ti.

Harry le coloca parsimoniosamente en el centro de la cama, y su lengua comienza a recrearse en su cuerpo, le chupa, le acaricia. Ronronea y lo lame, mientras sus manos se aferran a sus muslos y a sus flancos.

La frialdad de la serpiente hace tiempo que se ha esfumado. Sus labios besan su sexo, poco a poco, y Draco no puede apartar los ojos del espectáculo que es ver a Harry lamiendo la base de su polla, con el rostro arrebolado por el reciente orgasmo, sus manos enganchadas en su vello, presionándole las ingles, sus ojos, gotas de jade liquido, turbios de placer. No es muy hábil, aun no tiene practica en esto, pero si ardiente y aplicado.

El Griffindor le da pequeños mordisquitos en el pubis, en la base de su pene erecto y el rubio se siente tan excitado que gime de placer. Sus caderas ondulan bajo las fauces de su león, jadea y suplica más y más, y por fin su león lo devora, hambriento, goloso y juguetón. Culmina un último lengüetazo dándole un envolvente chupetón a su glande, mientras le masajea los testículos.

EL Slytherin se siente enloquecer mientras su león va tragando poco a poco, tentativamente al principio, y lentamente, acaba engullendo su polla hasta tenerla toda dentro de su boca increíblemente cálida.

¡Merlín! ¡Él no puede estar haciendo eso! ¡Joder! **YO** no puedo!!

Piensa momentáneamente y ya no puede pensar más en nada que no sea la boca y la lengua de Harry en su erección, succionando y lamiendo una y otra vez, en su lengua enredándose en su sexo.

_(Ron escuchó de nuevo los renovados gemidos, y, agotado, se cubrió de nuevo la cabeza con la almohada, decidido a hablar seriamente con Harry sobre esto, mientras se preguntaba que estarían haciendo, y al mismo tiempo, atormentado por la idea de su amigo en brazos del ….hurón.)_

Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, jade contra plata, su pulso se acelera bruscamente, se olvida de donde esta, y solo puede aferrarse aun más a los cabellos de azabache, húmedos de sudor y guiarlo de nuevo hacia su glande, enrojecido y húmedo. Harry es un gran gato entre sus piernas y cuando su semen surge, liberador e imparable en su boca, solo se sorprende un poco, pero no se incomoda y sigue lamiéndole, abarcándole por completo, haciéndole perderse en el placer mientras él grita incoherencias y se retuerce bajo él como un anguila, hasta desplomarse rendido y exhausto, para abrazarse fuertemente a su amor, mientras se besan y caen dormidos, sin pensar en el mañana, porque solo existe el presente.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: Lobos en la cocina.**

Después de despertarse temprano el sábado, el uno en brazos del otro, y tener una gloriosa sesión de sexo en la ducha, ambos jóvenes bajaron a desayunar, volviendo a lucir las camisetas de la discordia que tanto impacto habían causado la noche anterior.

La mayoría de la familia Weasley ya estaba en la amplia cocina recubierta de piedra, bien charlando como Bill y Charley o ayudando a preparar el desayuno como Percy y su padre que colocaban sobre la mesa platos y vasos. Fred ya se había marchado para atender la tienda y las chicas no estaban visibles por ningún lado. Molly Weasley estaba ocupada preparando huevos, salchichas y judías. Sobre la enorme mesa lucían platos de bollos, tostadas, mermelada de varios sabores, crema, empanadas y otros platos como beicon y arenques, que le hicieron recordar el gran comedor de Hogwarts.

Hermione y Fleur salieron de una alacena, llevando jarras de jugo de calabaza y un par de fuentes de fruta fresca, acompañadas por Ron, que le dedicó a Harry una mirada especialmente intensa. Después de saludar en general a todos, se sentaron juntos a la mesa y Draco se permitió dedicarle a Charley una mirada helada y cargada de advertencias durante unos instantes, antes de recobrar su habitual indiferencia y comenzar a prestarle atención a la comida, sin que nadie se percatara de lo sucedido.

El desayuno fue cordial y todos estaban charlando ruidosamente, y aunque eran fundamentalmente los Srs Weasley quienes entablaron un cierto dialogo con Malfoy, este no se sentía incómodo del todo. Aparte de alguna miradita recelosa por parte de Percy, todos parecían comportarse con naturalidad, y hablaban de los planes para ese día. La rodilla del Griffindor rozaba con la suya bajo la mesa, y a veces su mano también se deslizaba para acariciar levemente su muslo, dándole apoyo. Charley les había dirigido la palabra directamente, evidentemente deseoso de hablar con ambos, pero Draco había sido glacial y lacónico en sus respuestas, y Harry no podía reprochárselo.

Ron, sin embargo estaba inusualmente silencioso, y se sonrojaba levemente cada vez que les miraba. Cuando Harry capto una leve seña de su amigo, no lo dudó, se inclinó hacia Draco y le susurró al oído:

-Ron quiere algo. ¿Puedes quedarte solo unos momentos o..?

El rubio le dedicó una de sus fugaces sonrisas, apenase un destello, solo para él, y asintió sin palabras. El moreno le dio un afectuoso apretón en la mano y se levantó de la mesa, siguiendo a Ron que ya había abandonado la cocina hacia unos momentos.

El pelirrojo estaba en el baño de la planta baja, esperándolo evidentemente, mientras se lavaba las manos con lentitud. Ignorándolo momentáneamente, Harry se dirigió al urinario. Al terminar, su amigo estaba allí, ligeramente embarazado, y Harry le miró, haciendo una pregunta muda, enarcando ligeramente las cejas y esperó pacientemente.

Ron titubeó, balanceándose sobre sus grandes pies, y bajó la mirada ante su amigo, antes de poder volver a encarase con Harry de nuevo, que no estaba dispuesto a ponérselo fácil. Por si acaso, decidió permitir que Draco les escuchase, y abrió su vínculo mental con este. Sonrojándose, su amigo le dedico una sonrisa tímida pero amistosa y suspiró, mientras comenzaba a hablar por fin aunque sonaba muy azorado.

Así que tú y…Malfoy…

Aja

Asintió Harry, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, y poniéndose ligeramente a la defensiva, determinado a no permitir que pusieran en duda sus sentimientos o los de Draco. Ron se sonrojó aun más, pero mantuvo la mirada de Harry y prosiguió tratando de ser amistoso y amable, aunque su voz temblaba un poco.

Bueno Harry, pues seria buena idea que…¡Joder!

Se interrumpió y rompió el contacto visual unos instantes, para retomarlo de nuevo.

Deberías revisar el encantamiento silenciador de tu dormitorio, porque anoche os oímos a los dos claramente.

Harry se quedó paralizado, porque no esperaba nada similar y percibió la risa muda de Draco en su mente. Siguió mirando a su amigo, que había alcanzado el color púrpura, y sintió que sus mejillas se encendían súbitamente también. Tragó saliva y siguió mirándolo sin palabras durante unos instantes y Ron encontró valor en algún recóndito lugar para insistir.

¿Qué demonios hacías para sonar así? No, no, mejor no me lo cuentes, que ya bastantes pesadillas he tenido esta noche.

Dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco. Un susurró en el fondo de la mente de Harry dijo con malicia en la voz de Draco, "Díselo, atrévete y escandalízalo de una vez por todas, León."

Una chispa de desafío brillo en los verdes ojos del moreno, haciendo que su expresión se relajase un poco. Una sonrisa traviesa se plantó en su cara, e inclinando levemente la cabeza, como para observar mejor a su amigo, avanzó decididamente un par de pasos, los ojos fijos en los de Ron, hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Aunque Ron era mucho más alto que él, retrocedió, aparentemente intimidado, hasta que chocó con la pared del baño.

Manteniéndose a un escaso paso de distancia, y casi desafiante, Harry comenzó a hablar lentamente, con un tono neutral, aunque sus palabras no lo eran.

Pues, veras Ron, después de arrancarme la ropa, Draco me hizo la mejor mamada de mi vida…

Ron cambió del escarlata al violeta, al quedarse sin respiración. Después de una breve pausa en la cual ambos se observaron intensamente sin decir nada, el moreno prosiguió.

- Y yo se la devolví. Y me encantó. Además, me vuelve loco cuando me folla, es increíble como me hace sentir.

La cara de su mejor amigo había palidecido ahora, y parecía confuso y desconcertado. Tragó saliva, y pregunto casi sin voz:

Y Ginny??

Harry esperaba algo de esto ahora y creía entender a su amigo. Suspiró y trató de ser paciente. Después de todo a el le había llevado meses asumir la autentica naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

- Mira Ron. Quise mucho a Ginny. Pero ahora ella no esta, y la persona a la que amo es Draco. Nunca pensé en que sucediera esto, pero me hace sentir vivo de nuevo. Es perfecto para mí, es realmente todo lo que quiero. Pero eso no quiere decir que tú no seas mi mejor amigo o que Mione no sea mi mejor amiga. O que yo no necesite un abrazo y vuestro apoyo en todo esto.

El pelirrojo lo miró atónito y con la boca entreabierta durante un rato, y Harry insistió.

-¿Sabes? No es contagioso Ron, de veras.

En un súbito arranque, Ron lo estrechó entre sus brazos, palmeándole afectuosamente la espalda y murmurando:

Lo siento, me he portado como… un capullo integral.

Olvídalo, de veras Ron. No pretendo que lo entendáis de golpe ni que os hagáis amigos de la noche a la mañana.

Dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

Anda, regresemos, y te prometo encargarme del hechizo silenciador.

Ron soltó una carcajada y ambos regresaron charlando a la cocina.

Por su parte Draco, logró cruzar una única frase a solas con Charley, en un susurro helado, en medio de la conversación general, aproximándose a él casualmente.

Sé lo de anoche, y puedo ser muy desagradable si me provocan.

El hombre se quedó paralizado momentáneamente, pero luego acudió a sentarse junto a él, en el lugar que había dejado libre el moreno, y trató de entablar una conversación con él, a despecho de la frialdad con que le recibió.

Tras unos minutos, y mientras escuchaba la conversación de Ron y Harry, a su pesar dejó traslucir una leve sonrisa cuando su león confesó que le encantaba que le follase. Charley interpretó ese leve gesto como dirigido a él, y le correspondió con una amplia sonrisa. El Slytherin cayó en la cuenta de que como era habitual entre los Griffindors, el joven no era nada sutil, y realmente, lo que hacia era tratar de hacerle ver que no era una amenaza para ellos. Correspondió levemente, y presto atención verdadera a sus palabras y sobre todo, a su actitud. Se sorprendió al percibir que todos le trataban cordialmente de corazón, quizás unos más que otros, pero no percibió recelos.

Cuando Harry retornó finalmente, Charley se levantó rápidamente, algo sonrojado, ante la leve interrogación en los ojos del moreno, para cederle el sitio y Ron se acomodó a su otro costado. El pelirrojo observó a Malfoy unos instantes y le tendió la mano silenciosamente. Draco no la rechazó, y la estrecho, cordialmente, aunque no entusiasmado.

Si le haces daño, te las veras conmigo Malfoy.

Aseguró con voz firme, aunque sonriendo mientras retenía su mano. El Slytherin tomó aquello como un gesto de buena voluntad, y cabeceando ligeramente, contestó.

No es mi intención lastimarle.

Miró hacia Harry y le sonrió ampliamente a él y solo a él, antes de volver a mirar muy serio a Ron.

Yo le quiero.

Dijo sencillamente en voz alta, sin adornos ni retórica, pero toda la mesa se quedó callada al escucharle, y muchos ojos se volvieron hacia él. Alzando la mirada y observándolos a todos, aunque dirigiéndose a Ron, Draco repitió.

Le quiero.

Las conversaciones se reanudaron, pero el ambiente se había hecho aun mas relajado y Draco se sintió menos extraño, más seguro, y su ligero cambio de actitud se tradujo en un relajamiento visible de su expresión. Hermione vio, sorprendida, aparecer tras la rígida máscara un atisbo de calidez, una chispa de emoción, algo que nuca había visto antes en Malfoy excepto para expresar odio, rabia o enfado. Sus ojos grises, se percató ahora, eran dulces y profundos, cargados de profundas sombras interiores, y de alguna extraña manera, le recordaban a los de Harry, que de igual manera reflejaban las profundas heridas de su alma.

Su intensa observación llegó a incomodar un poco a Draco, que parpadeó levemente, devolviendo la mirada a Hermione por unos momentos, aunque sin perder la presencia de ánimo. La chica, algo azorada, pero determinada a profundizar en su conocimiento del novio de su amigo, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y le dijo casi inaudiblemente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Tienes unos… ojos muy bonitos, Malf… Draco.

Tanto su amigo como Draco se sorprendieron del tímido cumplido, y Ron simplemente se había quedado boquiabierto mirando a su mujer, sentado junto al Slytherin. Harry le dio un leve toque con la rodilla bajo la mesa, animándole a responder y tras unos segundos de duda, esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que su cara se iluminase por unos momentos.

Muchas gracias…

Draco tuvo que buscar el nombre en lo más profundo de su memoria, pero logró encontrarlo mientras sostenía la mirada de la castaña.

- Hermione.

Ron estaba empezando a tener las orejas coloradas, síntoma de problemas inminentes, ante aquel intercambio de cumplidos, y Harry se metió en la conversación, añadiendo con suavidad y un cierto deje de nostalgia en la voz.

_ Si, realmente son bellos, pero supongo que los míos siguen siendo tus favoritos, Mione.

La joven abrió la boca para contestar, y se quedó parada unos segundos, luego se le iluminó la cara con una risita muda y le guiño un ojo a su amigo, mientras le sacaba picaronamente la lengua por un segundo, antes de replicar, con voz jovial.

Pues..NO, Harry, me temo que mi Ginny tiene los ojos más bonitos que nunca hayas visto. Azules como el mar, y muy grandes y expresivos.

Ron se calmó un poco, y sonrió a su mujer, que le apretó afectuosamente la mano por encima de la mesa.

Por cierto Harry, ¿Estas seguro de que es no es posible traer a los niños aquí?.

No, lo siento, _ denegó el joven-. Imagina que… me pasara algo. – dijo con una voz súbitamente tensa- El fidelius se debilita con cada persona que conoce el secreto, una vez… fallecido el guardián original. Un niño pude ser fácilmente coaccionado o forzado a revelar la información, y eso haría que la casa dejase de ser segura para todos.

El rubio asintió, pensativo y siguió escuchando atentamente. Hermione le observó y finalmente asintió levemente.

El desayuno acabó definitivamente y todos estaban ayudando a recoger cuando las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron súbitamente verdes y de ellas emergió Andrómeda Black, llevando de la mano a Teddy Lupin.

Muchos pares de ojos se volvieron para observar la alta figura de Andrómeda, sujetando férreamente a un niño de 5 años de blanco pelo crespo y piel dorada salpicada de pecas, con unos ojos violetas de extraña intensidad. El pelo del chiquillo parpadeó y se tornó de un color verdoso, casi como limo, un poco desagradable, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en Harry y se dilataron de sorpresa, mientras su pelo se volvía tan intensamente violeta como sus ojos y se ponía si cabe, aun más de punta.

-Andrómeda! No te esperábamos hasta la hora de la comida.

Dijo alegremente Molly Weasley, dándola un beso de bienvenida.

La madura bruja replicó, medio enfadada, medio divertida, dedicando una mirada de reproche a su nieto, que se encogió como un perrito al observarla.

-Bueno, Molly, ya sabes lo irritantes que pueden ser los niños cuando quieren hacer algo.

El niño tironeaba discretamente, intentando zafarse de su mano, pero su abuela lo mantenía firmemente sujeto. Molly se inclinó a darle un beso, y el chiquillo, se sometió durante un momento, antes de retomar sus esfuerzos para liberarse.

-

-Estate quieto Teddy!!

Exclamó una cada vez más disgustada Andrómeda, que observaba con atención al joven rubio, que destacaba entre los miembros de la familia Weasley, con un brillo acerado en sus ojos castaños. La presencia inesperada de su sobrino desaparecido en aquella casa, no le gustaba nada, y volvió sus ojos hacia Harry, mientras sentenciaba, cortante.

Por lo que veo, tenéis asuntos entre manos, así que mejor…

Harry la interrumpió, acercándose hacia ella y dándole un afectuoso abrazo que la hizo callar, perdida la respiración durante unos segundos. Aprovechó la ocasión para murmurarle al oído:

No te preocupes por Draco, luego te lo explico.

Al soltarla, se inclinó ligeramente para observar al hijo de Remus y Nimphadora, que ahora se había escondido tras las faldas de sus abuela, azorado. Se puso en cuclillas, y miro al niño, sin hablar, durante un rato, hasta que este se asomó un poco más a observarle recelosamente. Harry hizo un curioso sonido, como si silbase una pequeña melodía, y el niño abrió mucho los ojos, mientras su pelo cambiaba de color rápidamente una y otra vez.

Harry?

Preguntó Teddy con una vocecita tímida e insegura.

-Hola, Teddy. ¿No vas a darme un abrazo?

El niño se soltó finalmente de su abuela, y se acercó al joven, receloso, y Harry tuvo por un momento la sensación de que el niño lo estaba olfateando, antes de que un alegre grito interrumpiera sus pensamientos y un alborotado Teddy se lanzara en sus brazos. Ambos rodaron por el suelo, riendo a carcajadas, hasta que el niño logró sentarse a horcajadas sobre el estomago de su padrino, mientras su pelo brillaba con todos los colores del arcoiris.

El niño lanzó una exclamación de victoria y chilló alegremente:

¡Mira Harry!, Veras lo que puedo hacer hora!

Teddy no!

Gritó su abuela, alarmada y con el rostro desencajado. Pero el niño no la oía y se estaba agitando sobre el cuerpo de Harry, contorsionándose. Su pelo se volvió blanco, y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, su boca se proyectó hacia adelante y de repente, en el lugar de un niño de 5 años, sobre el estomago del Griffindor descansaba un lobato blanco de increíbles ojos violetas, que se abalanzó con un gañido sobre el rostro de su padrino, lamiéndolo y arañándolo con sus pequeñas zarpas. Incluso le tiró de la ropa con los dientes, obligándole a incorporarse.

Muchas varitas habían salido a relucir, y tras una momentánea sorpresa por parte de Harry, este se incorporó, observando como el joven animal saltaba a su alrededor, alborozado, enredándose entre las piernas de los adultos.

Andrómeda miro al joven, aterrada, pero este no estaba prestándole atención en esos momentos. Teddy no parecía un hombre lobo, pero evidentemente, tampoco era muy normal que un niño de 5 años se transformase en lobo de esa manera.

Su abuela tartamudeó, ante la mirada interrogativa de Harry, que estaba transformando uno de sus cabellos en un collar con correa que fue a enlazarse por si solo en torno al cuello del joven Teddy, mientras su extremo permanecía en sus manos. Mientras el cachorro se dedicaba a roer juguetonamente una tostada sustraída de la mesa, su abuela pudo por fin explicarse, retorciéndose las manos con angustia, atentamente observada por todos.

- Empezó hace unos meses. Vio un documental en la tele, y se volvió como loco, aullando y gritando. Luego comenzó a dibujar lobos, en cualquier lado, una y otra vez. Por último, comenzó a transformarse, primero una mañana amaneció con orejas peludas, otro día una mano se hizo una zarpa, hasta que una tarde se despertó de la siesta así. Tardó casi una semana en regresar a la normalidad, y desde entonces le ha sucedido varias veces.

El joven estaba serio y pensativo, pero después de buscar con la mirada a los demás, vio que todos estaban mitad alarmados, mitad anonadados. El Sr Weasley estaba especialmente preocupado, y Harry supo que estaba pensando que si el niño finalmente resultaba ser licántropo, su vida iba a ser muy difícil.

Sr Weasley, por lo que se, esto no significa nada en especial. Tal vez solo sea una etapa de su crecimiento y del desarrollo de sus poderes de metamorfomago, aunque ciertamente muy poco usual.

Harry se inclinó de nuevo y obligó al cachorro a mirarle, sujetándole firmemente con la correa.

Teddy. Quiero que vuelvas a ser tu mismo, AHORA. ¿Me has oído?

El lobezno trató de atraparle la ropa y jugar, pero el joven mago lo impidió. Atrapó al lobezno del cuello y lo levantó en el aire, provocando un gañido de protesta y disconfort.

Teddy. Cambia ahora mismo. Si no puedes hacerlo no podrás venir de paseo.

Con un gruñido de enfado, el cuerpo comenzó a agitarse y su padrino lo dejó en el suelo, donde al cabo de un momento reapareció un sudoroso Teddy, con cara de malas pulgas.

Aguafiestas!

Exclamó ceñudo, dándole la espalda y acercándose a su abuela, el collar aun rodeando su cuello. El moreno le siguió, y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, haciéndole volverse suavemente. Su pelo ahora estaba lacio y de color naranja y sus ojos reflejaban un tremendo enfado.

-Teddy Remus Lupin, puedes enfadarte todo los que quieras, pero debes controlarte. Tienes una responsabilidad y no debes usar tus poderes si no los controlas.

- ¿Y quien dice que no los controlo?

Proclamó el niño irritado y agraviado.

Puedo cambiar cuando quiero, pero es que es tan divertido! Soy mucho más fuerte y rápido como lobo.!

¿Puedes hacerlo mismo para convertirte en otro animal?

El niño negó con la cabeza, ceñudo.

Bueno, lo he intentado un par de veces, pero por alguna razón, me convierto siempre en este, resulta mucho más fácil así.

Teddy, ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre tu padre?

El niño miró a Harry como si este realmente hubiese hecho una pregunta interesante, pero permaneció serio en silencio y asintió.

. Solo lo hice por si… bueno, ya sabes, por si se manifestase…

Draco acabó la frase incompleta con un hilo de voz estrangulada.

La licantropía…

El moreno asintió y prosiguió, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

Esta casa tiene una habitación que fue especialmente preparada para Lupin, tu padre, para contenerle durante su transformación en hombre lobo en caso necesario, además de silenciarlo. Imagínate que tuvieras que pasar una semana al mes encerrado en ella, por el resto de tu vida.

Los ojos violetas se dilataron con aprensión y el niño se encogió levemente ante la mirada grave de su padrino.

Ser un licántropo no es fácil ni divertido Teddy. No lo desees jamás.

El niño estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y se reclinaba contra el costado de su abuela, buscando protección. Harry prosiguió, en un tono algo más ligero.

Yo estaré tu lado siempre, Teddy.

El niño rompió a llorar y Harry lo tomó en brazos, consolándolo hasta que se tranquilizó y se limpio los enrojecidos ojos en su hombro, susurrando una disculpa solo para él. Un afectuoso beso en la mejilla y la tranquila promesa de sacarlo de paseo fueron suficientes para devolverle la sonrisa al chiquillo, mientras su pelo volvía lucir de punta y violeta bajo la caricia de las recias manos del moreno.

Un tranquilo paseo por el Callejón Diagón les mantuvo ocupados durante el resto de la mañana, además de atraer sobre ellos muchas miradas curiosas, y alguna que otra de enojo, ya que no todos los habitantes del mundo mágico apreciaban a Potter.

Las risas de Teddy resonaban en los oídos de todos, unidas a los grititos de placer de Ginny, la hija de Ron y Hermione, una preciosa muñeca pelirroja de increíbles ojos azules, nacida poco después de la muerte de su tía, y los balbuceos de los gemelos de Fleur y Bill, Fred y George, algo mayores, mientras jugaban con su tío Harry, y con un reluctante, aunque amable, Draco.

Y Draco sintió una punzada de dolor atravesarle las entrañas, al ser consciente de repente que Harry era realmente feliz con los niños, y que esa puerta se cerraba al seguir junto a él. Y por primera vez en su vida se lamentó de su homosexualidad, con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, ya que nunca se había planteado tener hijos, la renuncia a la paternidad que suponía para Harry estar con él le dolía y le quemaba, y se encontró de repente preguntándose como sería jugar con sus propios hijos, o mejor, con los hijos de ambos, y se sumergió en visiones sin sentido de rostros infantiles con brillantes ojos verdes…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: Nueva vida.**

Esa tarde, con la colaboración de toda la familia Weasley, Draco logró convencer a Harry de salir después de cenar a una discoteca. Los Srs Weasley se ofrecieron a cuidar de los niños en casa de Andrómeda, de manera que cuando finalizaron su paseo por el Callejón Dragón, se marcharon con los tres niños a la residencia de esta, dejando a sus hijos a solas con la joven pareja.

Tras una cena ligera, y bien arreglados todos, entraron en un local muggle, de aspecto tranquilo y discreto. La música era agradable y pronto todos tuvieron una copa en la mano, Harry y Draco compartiendo su habitual cerveza con Seven-Up, en un cómodo rincón con bancos acolchados suficientes para todos ellos.

Después de unos sorbos, Fred se lanzó a la pista, y al cabo de un rato, se les unió Bill con su esposa y Charley. El cuarteto sentado a la mesa estaba silencioso, y Harry estaba francamente incómodo. Cuando Ron se levantó y sacó a bailar a Hermione, se sintió acorralado por la mirada de Draco.

Rehuyendo sus ojos, murmuró casi avergonzado:

Yo no bailo. Si recuerdas cuando… bueno… que soy un desastre.

Con una sonrisa picara en la cara, que hizo que sus ojos relucieran bajo las tenues luces de la discoteca Draco se negó a darse por vencido.

Tonterías!. Ya bailamos una vez, con aquellos muggles y tienes un cuerpo elástico y buen sentido del ritmo. Recuerda que llevo meses viéndote entrenar. Esto es lo mismo, pero con música, Harry. Solo tienes que aprender unos movimientos básicos, y dejarte llevar. Además, si fuiste capaz de aprender francés en una tarde, ¿no vas a ser capaz de esto? Mira en mí mente, es fácil, ya veras.

NO sé, de veras..

Titubeo el moreno, aterrado.

Al menos inténtalo, por favor.

Suplico el Slytherin, poniendo todo el anhelo que pudo en la voz, decidido a sacarlo a bailar de un modo u otro. Cerrando los ojos, el Griffindor le cogió una mano, y Draco se concentro en sus lecciones de baile, y en algunos bailes de discoteca. Todo duró apenas unos minutos, y Harry abrió los ojos, levemente aturdido.

Durante un rato largo, observó de nuevo a los bailarines, y especialmente la gran pantalla que proyectaba vídeo clips de las canciones en el fondo de la pista. Aun dudoso, miró a Draco, pero este ya le tendía una mano, poniéndose en pie. Caminaron hacia un rincón oscuro de la pista, mientras el disc-jockey hacia una pausa, y la gente aprovechaba para tomar un trago, antes de volver a bailar de nuevo.

Comenzó a sonar una vieja canción de George Michael, **Wild is the Wind**, una dulce balada, y Harry se sonrojó totalmente.

Love Me, Love Me, Love Me, Love Me  
Say you do  
Let me fly away with you  
For my love is like the wind  
And wild is the wind  
Wild is the wind

En aquel local no había ninguna pareja como ellos bailando, pero en su rincón oscuro, Draco comenzó a mecerse suavemente, delante de Harry, mirándole a los ojos, arrebolado.

Give me more than one caress  
Satisfy this hungriness  
Let the wind blow through your heart  
Oh wild is the wind  
Wild is the wind

Al cabo de unos momentos, Harry le imitó, tímidamente, agarrotado al principio, pero ganando confianza con cada acorde, prendido en los ojos de azogue de su amante por completo.

You touch me  
I hear the sound of mandolins  
You kiss me  
With your kiss my life begins  
You're spring to me  
All things to me  
Don't you know  
You're life itself!

Like the leaf  
Clings to the tree  
Oh my darling cling to me  
For we're like creatures of the wind  
And wild is the wind  
Wild is the wind

Ambos se olvidaron del resto del mundo por unos minutos, perdidos en su propio y tórrido universo, acompasando los ritmos de sus cuerpos a la música y vibrando con ella por entero.

You touch me  
I hear the sound of mandolins  
You kiss me  
With your kiss my life begins  
You're spring to me  
All things to me  
Don't you know  
You're life itself!

Like the leaf  
Clings to the tree  
Oh my darling cling to me  
For we're like creatures of the wind  
And wild is the wind  
Wild is the wind, wild is the wind  
Wild is the wind, wild is the wind

Cuando la balada se detuvo, ambos sentían la imperiosa necesidad de besarse, pero se reprimieron con una semisonrisa en los labios.

Cuando comenzó otra canción, esta vez más animada, ambos bailaron abiertamente en la pista, aunque no en pareja, con creciente confianza por parte de Harry. Pronto las evoluciones de ambos llamaron la atención de varias personas, entre ellas sus amigos. Una chica vestida con unos vaqueros muy ajustados y un top aun mas ceñido, se aproximo y le preguntó a Harry si quería bailar con ella.

El moreno titubeo, pero Draco intervino y propuso que bailasen todos juntos. Después de una mirada apreciativa, la chica asintió, aunque quedó claro que su atención estaba centrada en Harry, para asombro de este, que no se consideraba especialmente atractivo.

Tras un par de canciones, comenzó sonar otra vez George Michael, con uno de sus mayores éxitos: **I want your sex**. La pista se llenó con los primero acordes, y con la jovencita entre ambos, comenzaron a bailar.

I want your sex  
I want you  
I want your sex

There's things that you guess  
And things that you know  
There's boys you can trust  
And girls that you don't  
There's little things you hide  
And little things that you show  
Sometimes you think you're gonna get it  
But you don't and that's just the way it goes

I swear i won't tease you  
Won't tell you no lies  
I don't need no bibte  
Just look in my eyes  
I've waited so long baby  
Now that we're friends  
Every man's got his patience  
And here's where mine ends

I want your sex  
I want you  
I want your sex

Se movían como si estuviesen acariciándola, con total complicidad, pero sin llegar a tocarla, y ella les siguió, animada y encantada con la atención de los dos atractivos jóvenes, el rubor subiendo a su cara.

It's playing on my mind  
It's dancing on my soul  
It's taken so much time  
So why don't you just let me go  
I'd really like to try  
Oh i'd really love to know  
When you tell me you're gonna regret it  
Then i tell you that i love you but you still say no!

I swear i won't tease you  
Won't tell you no lies  
I don't need no bibte  
Just look in my eyes  
I've waited so long baby  
Out in the cold

I'm keepting much more cold

I´m loosing control

I want your sex  
I want your love  
I want your.. Sex

I want your sex  
I want your love  
I want your.. Sex

Los movimientos se hicieron más y más atrevidos, y las miradas de ambos se cruzaban sobre los hombros de su acompañante, y las chispas saltaban entre ellos. Un chico, al parecer interesado en la muchacha, se acercaba cada vez mas a ellos, observándoles con avidez, hasta que Draco le introdujo entre ellos, emparejándolo a la jovencita, haciéndole bailar con todos ellos, cada vez más insinuantemente.

It's natural  
It's chemical (let's do it)  
It's logical  
Habitual (can we do it?)  
It's sensual  
But most of all...  
Sex is something we should do  
Sex is something for me and you  
Sex is something we should do  
Sex is something for me and you

Sex is natural - sex is good  
Not everybody does it  
But everybody should  
Sex is natural - sex is fun  
Sex is best when it's... One on one  
One on one  
One on one

I'm not your father  
I'm not your brother  
Talk to your sister  
I am a lover

C-c-c-c-come on

What's your definition of dirty baby  
What do you consider pornography  
Don't you know i love you till it hurts me baby  
Don't you think it's time you had sex with me

What's your definition of dirty baby  
What do you call pornography  
Don't you know i love you till it hurts me baby  
Don't you think it's time you had sex with me

Sex with me  
Sex with me  
Have sex with me

C-c-c-c-come on.

Draco apoyo las manos suavemente en las caderas de la chica y la guió sutilmente, mientras se acercaba más a ella. Por su parte Harry hizo lo mismo, y ambos empujaron a los dos chicos hasta que se rozaron provocativamente, provocando una leve exclamación de sorpresa en ambos. La gente les miraba descaradamente, mientras bailaban, y algunos habían comenzado a rodearles, mientras les animaban, coreando el estribillo de la canción.

Oh so much love  
That you've never seen  
Let's make love  
Put your trust in me

Don't you listen to what they told you  
Because i love you  
Let me hold you  
Oh

I'm not your brother  
I'm not your father  
Oh will you ever change your mind  
I'm a gentle lover with a heart of gold  
But baby you've been so unkind, oh

Come on  
I want your sex  
Come on, i want your sex  
That's right, all night  
Oh, i want your sex  
I want your... Sex

Alternaron las parejas y bailaron con los jóvenes durante unos momentos, Draco ahora consciente de que su erección podía causarle problemas, mientras Harry enlazaba a la muchacha, olvidado del resto del mundo, y la hacia deslizarse a horcajadas sobre su muslo, arqueando la espalda, en una actitud francamente sexual, mientras sus ojos le buscaban, ávidos de su contacto, gritándole que a quien deseba tener entre los brazos era a él.

Sexy baby's  
Sexy body  
Keeps me guessing  
With a promise  
I know we can come together  
But the question is  
Will we ever?

Casi al final de la canción, Draco logró hacer que la pareja de chicos los "guiasen" mientras ellos bailaban juntos, provocativamente, simulando con sus movimientos una escena totalmente sexual, las piernas de ambos enlazadas, cada uno deslizándose y retorciéndose sobre el muslo y la cadera del otro, mientras sus manos se enredaban en sus costados, coreados y jaleados ahora por toda la discoteca.

Sexy baby's  
(sexy baby's)  
Sexy body  
(sexy body)  
Keeps me guessing

With a promise  
I know we can come together  
But the question is  
Will we ever?

Together - you and me

Cuando la canción finalizó, hasta el disc-jockey les silbó, y la chica, con los ojos fijos en Harry, incluso les insinuó que si querían, podía tener algo más con ellos, pero Draco, con más tablas, le hizo ver que aunque se sentían muy halagados, no podían aceptar porque habían venido con su familia, ocasión que aprovecho el otro joven para llevársela lejos de ellos, y probar suerte a su vez.

Harry y Draco se acaramelaron mientras sonaba la última parte de la canción, lenta y dulce, y dos chicas tomaron el relevo de la pareja anterior,

Time for bed  
So i sit, and wait  
For that gin and tonic  
To go to your head

I know  
It's a devious plan  
But it's the only way that i know  
To get those big bad car keys  
Out of your hand

You know  
That i remain a gentle man  
But even so  
There's only so much  
A gentleman can stand  
Sleep with me  
Oh sleep with me tonight

My cards are on your table  
My dreams are in your bed  
If i was able  
I'd be there instead

Sleep with me tonight

Se sentaron, Harry consciente ahora de la atención que había despertado, pero dedicando al rubio unas miradas cargadas de pasión, capaces de fundir el acero de sus ojos; y una vez que sus amigos abochornaron totalmente a Harry con mordaces comentario sobre su baile, y con fuego liquido incendiando sus cuerpos, decidieron retirarse. Harry sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas, y por la mirada húmeda de Draco, podía jurara que a este le ocurría lo mismo.

Sus amigos, riéndose de su evidente pasión, le impidieron abrazar a Draco una vez fuera de la sala, ya que Fleur se colgó de su brazo, mientras Fred se instalaba en el otro costado. Draco fue flanqueado por Chaley y Bill, mientras Hermione enganchaba al estricto Percy y al jocoso Fred. Intercambiando bromas y risas, llegaron hasta un lugar seguro para aparecerse, y con un revuelo aparecieron en un oscuro callejón cerca de Grimauld Place.

Cuando por fin lograron deshacerse de sus persistentes acompañantes, y se encaminaron a su dormitorio, Draco no podía dejar de temblar de excitación anticipada, mientras Harry subía las escaleras silenciosamente detrás de el, los ojos fijos en el vaivén de su prieto trasero.

Draco se quedó parado en mitad del dormitorio, nervioso, mientras Harry le ponía un dedo sobre los labios y realizaba una modificación en la magia que protegía la estancia. El Slytherin se dio cuenta de que había modificado el hechizo silenciador que usualmente los magos instalan en sus dormitorios, para tener privacidad, y enarco una ceja, en muda interrogación. Sonriendo, el moreno le contestó, mientras comenzaba a juguetear con aire malicioso con algunos mechones de su pelo.

¿No lo recuerdas?, Ron me advirtió que no estaba funcionando adecuadamente…

La sorpresa y el rubor tiñeron súbitamente las mejillas delicadamente bronceadas del rubio, y sus ojos se dilataron, recordando que los otros habían oído todo lo ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior. El Griffindor se rió calladamente, al ver que su amante se sentía algo abochornado, y le beso suavemente en los labios mientras murmuraba:

Ahora ya puedes gritar lo que quieras, que nadie va a oírte, excepto yo.

Se desnudaron el uno al otro, lentamente, sin prisas, acariciándose pausadamente, y Harry empujó a Draco hacia la ducha suavemente. Bajo el agua caliente, lo mimó dulcemente, abrazándolo, y besándolo, y Draco gimió de expectación, jadeante, los ojos cerrados. Sus entrañas bullían, consumiéndose en un dulce dolor, y cuando por fin se tumbaron en la cama, casi no podía respirar.

Los ojos de su amante eran tan hermosos, tan limpios y profundos, que podía perderse para siempre en ellos, pensó el Slytherin, mientras el Griffindor se aproximaba y le besaba, confundiéndose con su cuerpo en un estrecho abrazo. Se intercambiaron besos y suaves mordiscos, caricias y rodaron una y otra vez sobre el lecho, suspirando y jadeando a causa de la excitación. Por ultimo, el moreno se colocó la almohada bajo las caderas y mirando a Draco con los ojos llenos de deseo, le susurró con voz ronca:

Vamos, Dragón, tómame y hazme gritar…

Aunque estuvo tentado de aceptar, su mente y su cuerpo le gritaban otra cosa. Se mordió levemente el labio y mirando a Harry con deseo, negó levemente con la cabeza, mientras las palabras trataban de brotar de su garganta, ahogándole, casi inaudibles.

Yo…hazlo tú…

Y se colocó a cuatro patas sobre la cama, ofreciéndose a Harry, sintiéndose tremendamente vulnerable, ansioso y un poco asustado, como un primerizo. Si, su primera vez, pensó, la primera que lo hacia con alguien a quien amaba…

Harry no lo dudó, y le acarició la espalda y las nalgas, y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos entre sus glúteos, arrancándole gemidos sordos. Una lengua calida y húmeda le alcanzó y recorrió su trasero, lamiendo, mientras sus labios y dientes mordisqueaban y besaban su piel.

Separándole con las manos, la lengua se abrió camino hacia su entrada, acariciándola suavemente, lubricándola, abriéndola sutilmente, y sus labios se unieron a la caricia, besándole. Draco temblaba, excitado y cada vez más relajado, deseando más. El Griffindor le hizo tumbarse sobre la almohada, y alcanzó el lubricante, que esparció generosamente en él, comenzando a penetrarle con un dedo, lentamente. El rubio gruñó suavemente, y su entrecejo se contrajo durante unos momentos, y Harry se detuvo, aprensivo.

Te estoy lastimando?

Pregunto con preocupación, y tratando de retirarse.

No, es solo… - una sombra de preocupación veló las facciones de Draco por un segundo, para desaparecer sustituida por el deseo – que me siento como si fuese mi primera vez. Hazlo más despacio, por favor.

Harry asintió y le beso suavemente, y susurró con dulzura, antes de seguir preparándolo:

Por supuesto que es tú primera vez, Dragón, yo nunca te había hecho esto antes.

El rubio cerró los ojos para no llorar, y los abrió para encontrar los verdes ojos pendientes de su expresión, ya que secretamente, Draco se sentía ahora incomodo por su frivolidad pasada, y sobre todo, se sentía inexplicablemente culpable de las violaciones sufridas.

Harry volvió a besarlo, y el le abrazó, sintiendo que realmente para el Griffindor su pasado no contaba en absoluto, y se abandonó a sus caricias.

Tras un largo rato de suave preparación, Draco finalmente le suplicó, anhelante.

Por favor, quiero sentirte… dentro de mí, por favor…

El moreno, complaciente, untó en lubricante su erección, y se colocó sobre Draco, sudoroso y tan excitado, que no estaba seguro de ser capaz de hacer que Draco se corriese antes de irse él. Mordiéndose los labios, y recordando cuan dolorosos le habían resultado esos primeros centímetros, Harry comenzó a penetrar a Draco tan lentamente como pudo, a duras penas capaz de soportar la increíble sensación que la presión en su glande le provocaba, temblando sobre él.

EL rubio gimió, pero se aferró a sus caderas, estremecido, jadeando ligeramente. Casi sin presión, se mantuvo sobre él, sintiendo el sutil movimiento de las caderas de su amante, trémulas bajo las suyas. Los músculos de Draco se relajaron más rápidamente de lo que él esperaba y se introdujo un poco más profundamente en él, arrancándole gemidos que esta vez sonaron inconfundiblemente placenteros. Definitivamente alentado por las reacciones de Draco, Harry prosiguió avanzando, atrapado en el cuerpo de nata de su amante, que ahora enredaba sus piernas detrás de sus caderas y se alzaba hacia él, ardiente.

Durante unos pocos embates, el Griffindor se recreó en la placentera sensación de estar dentro de su amante, tan excitante, que tuvo que detenerse después de un rato, y retroceder fuera de él, jadeando pesadamente, intentando retener su propio placer bajo control. Draco, conciente de lo que le sucedía, le liberó del abrazo de sus piernas, y le acarició suavemente la nuca, consolándole.

Recobrado el dominio de si mismo, Harry besó apasionadamente a Draco antes de volver a intentar complacerle de nuevo. La reentrada fue relativamente fácil, y pronto logró un buen ritmo, aunque no terminaba de encontraba ese lugar mágico que encendía tal llama de pasión que hacia imposible resistirse a ella.

Un último embate arranco tal grito a Draco que temió haberle lastimado.

Ah! HARRYYYYYY!

Sin embargo sus caderas saltaron hacia él, anhelantes, suplicantes, como sus ojos que se habían vuelto hacia él, llenos de deseo. El siguiente movimiento también dio en el blanco, y el Slytherin gimoteo, excitado y ansioso.

- Sí! No pares! Fóllame!

La voz anhelante y la respuesta del cuerpo de Draco hicieron que su propio domino comenzara a derrumbarse y Harry arremetió contra él, sintiendo como la ola de placer que surgía de su vientre crecía, imparable, y ascendía por su cuerpo. El rubio se retorcía bajo el, gimiendo cada vez que Harry golpeaba su sensible próstata al penetrarle, y su pene, atrapado entre sus vientres sudorosos, comenzó a latir, anunciando la inminencia de su orgasmo.

El Griffindor sentía que la ola de su interior amenazaba con ahogarle, y cuando por fin Draco se liberó, gimiendo ahogadamente y derramando su semen sobre ambos, dejó de intentar detenerla y lo inundó, se permitió un par de profundas penetraciones que provocaron el estallido de su propia eyaculación, en el interior acogedoramente calido y palpitante de Draco, mientras gritaba su nombre.

Aun se mantuvo durante unos momentos tratando de alcanzar la máxima penetración posible, mientras su miembro aun mantenía su erección, aunque acabó por derrumbarse sobre el rubio, negándose a salir de él, profundamente conmovido por el hecho de que acababa de hacerle el amor , plenamente, por vez primera.

Unas lagrimas de felicidad se deslizaron por sus mejillas, y mientras ejecutaba un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos, su miembro terminó por abandonar su reciente lugar, perdida la erección. Abrazó a Draco, que sollozaba quedamente como un niño, consolándolo y protegiéndolo de sus miedos y temores, sin preguntas, sin respuestas, solo brindándole su amor y su confianza, acariciando su pelo y apresándolo en su pecho, hasta que el llanto cesó y los estremecimientos se convirtieron en una respiración regular y profunda. Casi dormido, Draco murmuró:

Yo… no había sentido esto… nunca.

Siempre hay una primera vez, incluso para un Dragón.

Una débil sonrisa iluminó su cara, somnolienta, y casi bostezando, se las arreglo para contestar antes de caer dormido.

Déjame decirle a Ron cuanto te ha gustado, Harry.

-¿Por qué no? -, pensó Harry, acariciando los casi albinos cabellos. -Realmente, su amigo se sentiría abochornado, pero después de eso, no quedaría todo mucho más claro, con todas las cartas en la mesa?- Bostezó asintiendo y se aferró a Draco, como si alguien pudiese tratar de arrebatarlo de su lado y se quedó dormido, feliz y satisfecho.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19 : Un paseo por el pasado.**

La semana siguiente fue muy agitada, y traumática para todos. Draco estaba convocado a una vista, y ante todo el Wizengamot, se decidiría si era culpable o no de las acusaciones que pesaban sobre él. Aunque la exposición de los hechos que realizó Potter ante los jueces fue muy detallada, y ciertamente, su testimonio tendría que haber sido más que suficiente, vista la evidencia presentada por otros Aurores, de que Malfoy no había permanecido con los mortífagos en calidad de aliado , sino de prisionero , y que cualquier colaboración por su parte había sido fruto de la coacción y la tortura. Sin embargo, insistieron en que Draco prestara declaración depositando sus recuerdos en un pensadero ante el Wizengamot, a lo que Harry se negó en rotundo. Tras muchas discusiones, acordaron que otra opción sería someterse a la legeremancia o el veritaserum.

Harry estaba furioso, ya que ambas opciones suponían exponer demasiado públicamente los recuerdos de Draco, y ninguno quería que los detalles de su cautiverio trascendieran. Ya era suficientemente malo tener que permitir que extraños accedieran a ellos, como para permitir que fuesen del domino publico.

Pero Draco estaba realmente aterrorizado, no por una posible condena, sino por tener que revivir todo su doloroso pasado delante de gente extraña, algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Pese a toda la lucha de Harry con el Ministerio, fue imposible convencerles de la inutilidad de su testimonio, aunque finalmente si aceptaron que la declaración se realizase ente un grupo muy reducido de personas, El Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror y miembro de la Orden del Fénix, el Jefe de los Aurores Gawain Robards y el propio Harry.

Aunque Malfoy conocía de vista al ministro y le habían presentado a Percy, y Harry le había asegurado que no debía tener miedo en cuanto a discreción, le horrorizaba la idea de que pudieran llegar a ser públicos los detalles de las torturas y abusos sufridos. No soportaba la idea de que nadie supiera lo que le había ocurrido, porque incluso Harry solo conoce a rasgos generales lo que le sucedió. Draco amenazó con marcharse, con exiliarse si le obligan a testificar, y Harry tuvo que emplear todo su poder de persuasión e incluso recurrir a la ayuda de Narcisa para convencerle de acceder a ello, prometiéndole hacer sobre los interrogadores un hechizo de confidencialidad tan fuerte que incluso les impida recodar con claridad.

Draco conocía y confiaba en la magia del Griffindor lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que si Harry aseguraba que funcionaría, lo haría, pero aun así, el temor de revivir todo aquello hacia que el estomago se le revolviera. Además, y para mayor angustia por su parte, Harry iba a estar presente, y como autor del hechizo, él sería capaz de recodar plenamente todo lo que sucediera y el Slytherin estaba horrorizado ante la posibilidad de que _**ver**_ lo que le había sucedido en aquellos terribles momentos cambiase la opinión que de él tenía el Griffindor, o provocase que este le rechazase en algún modo.

Finalmente, acordaron que se celebraría la declaración en una sala de interrogatorios de los aurores, el jueves por la mañana, arreglados todos los detalles. Harry informó que sería él el que accediera a la mente de Draco, y que los demás podrían acceder a sus recuerdos a través de su mente, de manera que si un recuerdo se volvía demasiado "personal", Harry bloquearía el acceso al mismo. El ministro insistió en que Draco tomase una versión del veritaserum, espacialmente pensada para facilitar el acceso a la mente del sujeto.

Convencer a Gawain Robards de que Potter era capaz de realizar lo que proponía había sido complicado, pero finalmente había accedido, convencido de que se las arreglaría para obtener lo que realmente deseaba, que era volver a tener a Potter bajo su control, ya que el interrogatorio no era más que una excusa para tratar de demostrar quien ostentaba el poder, y la reciente amistad de Potter y Malfoy había colocado a Harry en una posición de aparente debilidad, dando al jefe de los aurores y secretario de Wizengamot una arma contra él, mientras mantuviese las acusaciones.

Realmente lo que se estaba dilucidando era si Potter podía ser manejado y controlado, a través del medio que fuera, y Harry lo sabía. Era consciente de que el Ministerio quería mantenerlo bajo control, al igual que habían hecho antes, y que este era el autentico motivo por el cual nunca habían aceptado su renuncia, considerándolo todavía un auror en activo.

Esa mañana, Draco había sido incapaz de tomar nada sólido para el desayuno, y solo ante la insistencia de la Sra Weasley y Harry, había accedido a tomar unos sorbos de té. Al llegar al Ministerio, por la red Flu, Draco estaba tan pálido, que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Harry llevaba su varita, guardada junto con la propia, y lo condujo hacia la sala de interrogatorios, donde ya les esperaba Shacklebolt. Pero cuando el pálido joven vio la mesa dispuesta con la copa para tomarse el veritaserum, sus manos comenzaron a temblar de manera tan incontrolable, y sus rodillas flaquearon ligeramente, por lo que Harry le pidió al mago que custodiaba la sala que les diese unos minutos a solas, mientras avisaba al Ministro y al secretario.

Cuando se quedaron a solas en la sala, Harry se sentó al lado de de Draco y le rodeo los hombros con sus brazos, aproximando sus labios al oído del aterrorizado joven, susurrándole con voz calmada:

Vamos Draco, cariño. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. Solo quieren molestarme a mí, no tienen nada en tu contra y lo saben. No les des la satisfacción de verte así.

Aquello apelaba directamente a su orgullo, antes que a su valor, pero Harry sabía que aunque el Slytherin era valiente, era aun más orgulloso y el joven se rehizo, sobreponiéndose a sus miedos, u ocultándolos al menos. Miró al Griffindor directamente a los ojos, queriendo creer en sus palabras, y ante su mirada, recompuso el gesto y susurró, apagado, pero más sereno, que podían empezar.

Harry plantó el conjuro de confidencialidad sobre la sala y le dio un rápido beso de aliento en la mejilla, antes de ir a abrir la puerta, donde ya esperaban los demás y sentarse justo frente a él, mientras los restantes lo hacían detrás del Griffindor, al otro lado de la mesa.

Draco les contemplaba con aire inexpresivo, una mano cerca de la copa en la que debía verter la poción. El ministro sacó una pequeño vial transparente, y tras permitir que Harry verificase su contenido, este vertió unas gotas en la copa de agua frente a Draco, que bebió de un trago.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, Draco comenzó a sentirse ligeramente mareado, nada alarmante, y supo que la poción estaba haciendo efecto plenamente cuando su visión se torno ligeramente borrosa, como si llevase unas gafas algo empañadas. Dejó de sentir preocupación alguna y miró a Harry, ligeramente embotados los sentidos. Los grandes ojos verdes se fijaron en los suyos y sintió como él moreno entraba en su mente, con suavidad, sutilmente, sin agredirle y permanecía ahí, escuchando sus pensamientos, que en ese momento no eran muy coherentes.

La voz profunda y grave de Shacklebolt pregunto como en un eco lejano, como había sido marcado como mortifagó, y su mente le llevo a la noche en que su padre, su propio padre lo entregó al Señor Oscuro, en prueba de su lealtad, cuando aun tenia 15 años. Fue el año en que los mortífagos intentaban apoderarse de la profecía, y su padre aun confiaba ciegamente en su Señor.

_El tono de su padre es frío y desapasionado, como si hablase de un negocio cualquiera, mientras el destino de Draco cambia radicalmente en unos momentos. El ha vivido toda su vida bajo las enseñanzas de Lucius, y cree que el camino de los mortífagos es el correcto, pero lo que su padre le expone no estaba en sus planes. Voldemort le asusta, es demasiado cruel y le parece repulsivo._

_Que el Señor Oscuro te reclame es un gran honor, Draco, y después de todo, no te exige mucho… esfuerzo. Más adelante, obtendrás la marca, por lo que espero de ti que te comportes… __**adecuadamente.**_

_Sin otra palabra, su padre se marcho de su habitación, dejándole sumido en el terror más absoluto, en la más negra desesperación, recorriendo como un animal atormentado su propia habitación. Pálido, sudoroso y retorciéndose las manos, el pánico le dominaba cuando su madre abrió la puerta. Al reconocerla, su corazón da un vuelco. Su madre siempre le ha ayudado, siempre ha encontrado una salida…_

_Esperanzado, Draco le suplica su ayuda, _

_Madre! Tienes que ayudarme!_

_Pero el frío silencio de su madre es más elocuente que cualquier discurso._

_Pálida y ojerosa, su madre se sentó junto a él, sujetándole las manos heladas y húmedas de sudor. _

_Hijo mío, esta vez, no puedo ayudarte. El señor Oscuro quiere pruebas de la lealtad de esta familia, y lo que… pide, es su manera de ponerla a prueba._

_La mirada de horror de Draco se intensifica, se le desencajaron las facciones y comenzó a temblar. Su madre sigue, lívida y casi sin voz._

_-Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es un medio para pasar por esto lo mejor posible. _

_Sacando un frasquito de su túnica, lo muestra a Draco, que observa un liquido lechosos que se retuerce dentro del cristal, como si algo vivo se agitase en su interior._

_Mezclado con alcohol, te calmará los nervios, y te hará__**… dócil.**_

_El muchacho niega rotundamente con la cabeza, la garganta cerrada por el pavor y la aprensión, pero su madre le toma de los hombros con firmeza y le obliga a mirarla._

_Draco, escúchame!- su voz era ahora firme y apremiante- Se que estas asustado, pero si te resistes… solo lograras enfurecerlo y atraer su castigo sobre ti… y sobre nosotros._

_En los azules ojos de su madre brillaba ahora el miedo, algo que nunca antes había visto y Draco se estremece por completo. El adora a su madre, muchísimo, y no quiere ver esa expresión de angustia en su cara. Su madre ve cambiar su mirada y sabe que Draco, después de todo…obedecerá._

_Se que es muy difícil, pero tienes que hacer __**TODO**__ lo que él te pida, sin dudar hijo mío. _

_Su madre, después de obligarle a darse una concienzuda y larga ducha, le hizo beber una copa de vino blanco mezclado con la poción, y luego un par de copas más. Sus manos lo preparan con una túnica abierta de color blanco por toda ropa y lo conducen, medio aturdido, a la presencia de su padre, que aguarda impaciente. Lucius se aparece con él y lo lleva hasta donde el Señor Oscuro lo esta aguardando. Descalzo, helado y asustado, Draco recorre un largo corredor en penumbras, y una negra puerta se abre ante él._

_El Señor Tenebroso espera dentro, y a su orden, Draco entra y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, sintiéndose atrapado. Reclinado en un diván, junto a un gran lecho negro, y vestido con una túnica similar a la de Draco, pero de seda negra, una mueca se dibuja en aquel rostro horrible, de ojos rojos como carbones, mientas su voz, fría y cruel, exige susurrante:_

_Arrodíllate ante tu amo…_

_Obedeciendo, Draco no osa mirar de nuevo a aquel ser, hasta que de nuevo la voz le ordena:_

_Desnúdate…_

_Sumiso, muy sumiso, aunque temblando de terror, el muchacho obedeció, y recibe el impacto de la primera Cruciatus que le hace aullar de dolor y retorcerse a los pies del Señor Oscuro, que se ríe mientras el gime de dolor y su corazón amenaza con reventarle el pecho._

Harry bloqueó rápidamente el recuerdo para los demás, pero tiene que contemplar a su pesar como Voldemort viola brutalmente a Draco varias veces, pese a su total sometimiento a su voluntad, después de torturarlo con la Cruciatus repetidamente y de maltratarlo con saña.

Pero permitió que accedieran a otra parte del recuerdo.

_Ahora Draco esta sollozando, desnudo y aturdido, y se aleja, cojeando y tambaleándose de la negra puerta. Tiene varios pequeños cortes en los brazos y numerosos moretones, además de arañazos por todo el cuerpo. Sus labios están partidos, y hay sangre deslizándose por sus muslos. Su padre, que le estaba esperando, le recibe silencioso, lo cubre con su capa y le lleva de regreso a casa, donde sin decirle una palabra, lo deja con su madre que comienza a atender sus heridas, mientras una serpiente negra se retuerce en su antebrazo, aun no es la marca tenebrosa, pero él ya pertenece a Voldemort._

Tras una breve pausa, la voz ronca del ministro formulo otra pregunta, acerca de su desaparición tras la batalla de Hogwarts y el recuerdo afloró imparable como antes.

_Draco esta rememorando los sucesos acaecidos la noche de la caída de Voldemort, y su mente lo lleva a los oscuros corredores donde se ocultó con Crabe y Goyle . Ven los sucesos de la sala del requerimiento, el fuego mágico y la batalla en los corredores. Pero mientras se produce el enfrentamiento final entre mortífagos y la orden del fénix, magos y estudiantes, él, desarmado, está tratando de encontrar a su madre. Algunos mortífagos le descubren y conocedores a estas alturas de la traición de su madre, le aturden y se desaparecen con él, llevándolo a un lugar ruinoso y polvoriento._

_Han pasado al menos dos días desde su captura, y nadie se ha ocupado de darle agua ni comida, ni de llevarle al baño. Draco esta débil, pero su mente permanece despierta, atormentándole con dudas sobre su destino Sus captores aparecen, y comienzan a interrogarle sobre lo ocurrido, torturándole con la cruciatus. Finalmente, comienzan a arrancar de su brazo la marca tenebrosa temporal, ya que nunca llevo acabo la misión que le sellaría como mortifago, haciéndole aullar de nuevo de dolor, ya que la marca se une mágicamente a las terminaciones nerviosas. Logran que acceda a darles dinero que su familia guarda en un lugar oculto. _

_Lo mantienen prisionero y encuentran una nueva forma de torturarle, cuando deciden violarle._

De nuevo, el recuerdo quedó bloqueado, y Harry no permite que nadie acceda a él. Robards preguntó sobre la relación de Draco con Harry, y este, completamente furioso, pero aparentemente calmado, ha cerrado su mente a todos, mientras preguntaba a su vez sobre la procedencia de la pregunta. Nadie le respondió, y con voz serena, el joven puso finalmente sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Señor ministro, he conjurado un hechizo de confidencialidad sobre todos ustedes, a fin de proteger la intimidad del Sr Malfoy, y este no contestará más preguntas. No tienen acusaciones consistentes contra él, así que le ruego ponga fina a esta farsa. Igualmente le prevengo, mi renuncia, reiterada por segunda vez, esta esperándole en su mesa, ya que al parecer no se dio curso a la que entregue a Robards. No seguiré trabajando como auror a sus órdenes, así que… buenos días.

Levantándose y sujetando a un aturdido Draco, salió por la puerta dejando al Ministro de magia sin palabras, y a Gawain furioso, furioso por haber perdido el control sobre él.

Draco llego a Grimauld Place temblando convulsivamente, y Harry lo condujo directamente a la cama, mientras enviaba un mensaje con su patronus a Hermione, reclamando su presencia. Una vez que logró desnudarlo y arroparlo, el rubio, muy alterado, agitándose en la cama, comenzó a delirar. La llegada de Hermione sirvió para calmar al nervioso Griffindor, asegurándole que todo estaba bien, que era una pequeña crisis nerviosa, acentuada por el efecto del veritaserum. La muchacha los dejó a solas, y el moreno se desnudó y se abrazó a Draco, dándole su afecto y apoyo de la mejor manera que supo, susurrándole palabras de consuelo como cuando estaba enfermo y poco a poco, los temblores cesaron, la respiración se regularizó, y lentamente, el Stytherin se quedó dormido, arropado entre sus brazos protectores. Después de velar su sueño durante varias horas, Harry lo besó suavemente en la mejilla y en la boca, ahora relajada y el rubio, murmuró entre sueños, un poquito confuso todavía.

Mmh. Déjame dormir un poquito más, Harry.

Y le dio un suave beso sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, como hacia cuando quería seguir durmiendo. El Griffindor rozó su sexo erecto con la cadera de su dormido efebo y este se giró, ofreciéndole las tibias nalgas, mientras volvía a susurrarle.

- Luego, león, un ratito más…

Acomodándose a las curvas del cuerpo de Draco, Harry dejó que su tibio aliento llegase a la nuca de su amante, y le dio un suave beso, musitándole entre dientes, mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia el sexo del Slytherin, que cobró vida a su contacto.

- Me lo cobraré con creces, Dragoncito.

El somnoliento joven murmuró algo incoherente, apretó sus nalgas contra la erección de Harry y sumó su mano a la que el joven tenía sobre su propio miembro, antes de que su rostro se relajase de nuevo, sumido en el sueño, mientras su amante rozándose con el mientras trataba de controlar su deseo, para dormirse finalmente abrazado con él.

Draco no despertó plenamente hasta la madrugada del día siguiente, un poco confuso, porque lo último que recordaba era el Ministerio. Harry yacía a su lado, abrazado a el y a juzgar por el reloj de su muñeca, que marcaba las 4 y media, llevaban durmiendo desde la tarde anterior, aunque tenia la sensación de haberse despertado brevemente en al menos una ocasión, especialmente una en que Harry le había… mmh . Las punzadas de su estomago le hicieron recordar que hacia mas de 24 horas que no probaba bocado, pero la dureza de la erección de Harry clavada de nuevo en su cadera le hizo ser consciente de su propio y enorme deseo. Serpenteando para liberarse suavemente del abrazo de oso del moreno, se introdujo bajo las sábanas y acarició despacio la erección del Griffindor, que se movió imperceptiblemente en sueños. Comenzó a darle lentos y delicados besos y lengüetazos, que arrancaron pequeños suspiros de placer al moreno, que finalmente tuvo un dulcísimo despertar, con Draco devorando su pene.

Sus manos aferraron los cabellos de platino, mientras susurraba observando trabajar al rubio en su entrepierna, dedicándole una sonrisa radiante y llena de promesas lascivas:

_Me alegro de que estés… despierto, Dragón.

El rubio trepó por su cuerpo, depositando rápidos besos a su paso, hasta llegar a su boca, y le sonríe con igual malicia, antes de besarlo ardoroso. Su estomago gruñe, y el de Harry le hace eco, y los dos se ríen. Envueltos en sendos albornoces, bajaron apresuradamente a la cocina, donde picaron algo de comer, lo primero que encontraron en la despensa, pan y mantequilla con mermelada, y un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla que fueron terminando de regreso al dormitorio.

Harry mira, malicioso y sonriente, como un lobo hambriento miraría a un cordero, al rubio mientras este intenta deslizarse de nuevo entre las sabanas, para reanudar su juego, y le detuvo.

Vamos otro sitio, Draco, a Hogwarts!. ¿Nunca quisiste atraparme en algún corredor solitario o me espiaste en el baño?

El rostro de porcelana refleja una ligera sorpresa, pero haciendo una mueca de fingida frialdad, el rubio contesta ácidamente:

- Los Malfoy no espían a nadie en el baño Potter, solo observan. –Las comisuras de su boca delatan una sonrisa retenida y una de sus cejas se levanta, en un intento de parecer despectivo, aunque sus labios semisonrientes arruinan el efecto- Aunque veces el sujeto no lo agradezca debidamente.

Los ojos levemente dilatados, el moreno pregunta, con un tono inconfundiblemente excitado, aunque también sorprendido en la voz, mientas se muerde levemente el labio:

- ¿Me… observabas Draco?

El rubio asiente, y gime con voz ronca:

Te observe ducharte en el campo de Quidicht en varias ocasiones, e incluso una vez que creías estar solo, te vi… masturbándote bajo el agua. Tenías 15 años, creo que fue por la época en que te gustaba Cho. Después de eso, no pude mirarte sin empalmarme automáticamente durante una larga temporada, hasta que aprendí a controlarlo.

Harry, levantándose cogió las dos primeras túnicas que alcanzó de un cajón y le lanzó una Draco, junto con su capa de viaje, mientras él cogía la suya y su capa de invisibilidad. Deslizando la prenda por su cuerpo desnudo, las varitas de ambos en un bolsillo y su escoba en la mano, tendió la mano hacia el rubio, que le observaba con la ropa aun en la mano, lo apretó y antes de que este pudiese decir nada, se desapareció con él , con un suave plop.

Aparecieron justo en las verjas del castillo, y Draco se apresuró a vestirse, quejándose de la humedad de la hierba en sus pies descalzos, llamando loco por lo bajito a Harry, aunque en el fondo encantado por la inesperada perspectiva. Al tocar las puertas, estas se abrieron chirriantes, lo justo para dejarles pasar, cerrándose detrás de ellos. EL Griffindor montó en su escoba y Draco se abrazó a su cintura, aprovechando para acariciarle algo más que la cintura mientras volaban a toda velocidad hacia el castillo. Aun era de noche, pero la oscuridad no era total y se podía vislumbrar la silueta de los edificios, el reflejo del lago y los brillos de los invernaderos bajo ellos. Aterrizaron silenciosamente frente a las puertas principales, que también se abrieron a su paso. Ante la muda interrogación de las cejas enarcadas Draco, Harry le contestó:

-Recuerda que ayudé a reconstruir este lugar, hay mucha de mi magia aquí, Draco.

Tiró de él, cubriéndolos con su capa, alargada para que les cubriese a ambos, y se deslizaron raudos por los desiertos corredores. En el tercer piso, frente al tapiz de los trolls que aprendían ballet, la sala de los requerimientos se abrió para ellos. Una chimenea adornaba una hermosa habitación, donde un gran montón de pieles blancas formaban una confortable y mullida alfombra por todo el suelo y se amontonaban frente al fuego, un gran lecho cubierto de ricas sabanas de seda en un extremo y una bañera hundida en el suelo, suficientemente amplia para considerarla casi una piscina y llena de agua humeante y fragante, mesas auxiliares con bebidas y comida para picar, y una puerta que debía conducir a un baño completaban la estancia, casi completamente blanca, a excepción de unos pocos detalles dorados en los marcos de los numerosos espejos, que multiplicaban la luz de las velas y la chimenea y daban calidez y luminosidad a una estancia sin ventanas.

Draco estaba boquiabierto, aquello era perfecto, era un sueño hecho realidad, pero el no había…

Se volvió hacia el Griffindor que contemplaba la estancia con curiosidad, y la sonrisa en su cara al ver su expresión, contestó su pregunta. Harry le había pedido a la sala que se convirtiera en el lugar perfecto para Draco, y vaya si lo era.

Despojándose de la túnica y la capa, Draco comenzó a introducirse en la pequeña piscina humeante por las escaleras de mármol, atraído por el agua, y miro de soslayo al moreno, sonriéndole, lanzándole un claro reto que el otro recogió al instante, siguiéndolo. La temperatura era perfecta, y el aroma del liquido, cambiante y seductor. Se abrazaron en la terma, besándose y mimándose uno al otro, la excitación aumentando, hasta que Harry susurró en el oído del Slytherin con voz cargada de deseo:

Quiero follarte dentro del agua, Dragón, ¿me dejas?

El rubio alzó un ceja, juguetón, ante la nueva propuesta, le mordió la garganta y se retiró hacia la seguridad de las escaleras que mostraban una zona de suaves curvas, perfecta para sus propósitos. Harry uso un hechizo preparatorio, para abrir y lubricar interiormente la entrada de Draco, y le arrinconó de pie contra la pared, casi ingrávido gracias al agua, las largas piernas entrelazadas detrás de sus caderas, y comenzó a penetrarle, casi ansioso. Al estar sumergido en agua caliente, la calidez de su interior le pareció menor, pero no la maravillosa sensación de sentirse envuelto y de introducirse en su interior. La musculatura del rubio cedió muy rápidamente, a pesar de no haber tenido preparación y Draco comenzó a gemir y a jadear acompasadamente, aferrándose con fuerza a él, enarcando las caderas y habriéndose más y más para recibirle. Harry acarició ansioso el miembro de Draco, atrapado entre sus cuerpos mojados, y lo acomodó mejor entre ellos.

Draco se agitaba y estremecía, febril, empalándose en su erección, y el Griffindor percibió que intentaba buscar él mismo su lugar de placer, y le ayudó, variando sutilmente el ángulo de su penetración. Los gritos de placer del rubio le aceleraron el pulso, llevándole hacia a su propio orgasmo, casi simultáneamente. Como siempre, se resistía abandonar el cuerpo del otro, y lo penetró unas pocas veces más hasta que su pene, perdiendo consistencia, le obligó a quedarse quieto, mientras poco a poco, salía del cuerpo del otro. El agua calida y fragante que les envolvía, les limpio, acariciadora, y lentamente abandonaron la piscina, para sentarse, los cabellos y la piel húmeda, relajados frente al fuego, envueltos en tibios y amplios albornoces. Al cabo de un rato, se tumbaron, desnudos sobre las suaves y blancas pieles, y Draco comenzó a juguetear con el cuerpo de Harry, acariciándolo, besándolo, hasta que logró una cierta reacción por parte de este y se enzarzaron en un lento combate de besos, mordiscos y roces deliciosamente sensuales. Cuando sus erecciones ya estaban reclamando atención desde hacia rato, comenzó a lamerle, y pronto le estaba haciendo una mamada deliciosa. Se interrumpió por un segundo y cambio de postura, colocándose a horcajadas sobre el rostro de Harry, que entendió lo que le pedía y se aplicó a acariciar y lamer el sexo del rubio mientras este hacia lo mismo por él.

Nunca antes habían hecho esto, y la doble sensación de lamer y devorar mientras les devolvían la caricia, les puso rápidamente a ambos cerca del orgasmo, que finalmente los derribó, dejándolos esta vez totalmente agotados, después de su doble asalto. Draco no tenía fuerzas ni para meterse en la cama, pero su león, antes de rendirse al sueño, hizo un último esfuerzo, y lo llevo en brazos al acogedor lecho,, ya semidormido, sabiendo que así dormirían hasta más tarde. Con un sonrisa en los labios y los ojos entrecerrados, Draco se enrosco, amoroso al cuerpo de Harry, reposando su cabeza en el amplio y tibio pecho del moreno, mientras susurraba casi inaudible, justa antes de dormirse :

Te amo Harry.

Y yo también, Draco, y yo también.

Respondió feliz y satisfecho el Griffindor antes de rendirse al dulce sueño en los brazos de su amante.

Cuando despertaron, y después de un corto baño en la pequeña piscina, lo que les llevó de nuevo a la cama durante un rato, y cuando se recobraron de nuevo, Draco preguntó, intrigado:

_Y ¿ahora que hacemos, esperar a que anochezca? Porque no creo que pudiéramos salir volando en tu escoba sin que nadie nos vea, Harry.

El Griffindor le sonrió con malicia, y mientras se reclinaba sobre él para darle un beso incitante junto a la oreja, le respondió, la voz llena de matices insinuantes:

- Bueno, creo que podríamos encontrar… un par de cosas que hacer para entretenernos, pero deberíamos ir a ver a Mac Gonagall. Ella nos invitó a venir cuando quisiéramos y a estas alturas debe de saber que estamos aquí, y le molestará que no pasemos a saludarla.

_De veras crees que sabe …?

Pregunto Draco, sin saber a que atenerse, pensando que era una broma para ponerle nervioso.

Por supuesto que lo sabe, Dragón! Nadie puede entrar en el castillo sin ser revelado, es una nueva medida de seguridad que… bueno, digamos que es contribución mía, y sé que funciona.

Harry había creado una copia del plano del merodeador original, y le había añadido un hechizo que le hacia temblar ligeramente cuando alguien entraba a Hogwarts. Además, y para salvaguardar la intimidad de los estudiantes, estos ya no aparecían registrados por sus nombres, sino solo por su casa y curso. Ni tampoco los profesores. Y para mayor seguridad, no se podía usar fuera del despacho del Director o de sus habitaciones personales ni por otro que no fuera el Director actual del colegio.

Draco lo miró medio enfadado, medio abochornado, pensando que tal vez Mac Gonagall sabía que estaban merodeando por el castillo desde la madrugada, semidesnudos, ataviados tan solo con sus capas y unas túnicas, descalzos, sin nada más de ropa… y se sonrojó ligeramente. Sus pensamientos se reflejaron tan claramente en su rostro, que el Griffindor no necesito de su especial vínculo para interpretar su expresión. Una risa clara y suave brotó de su garganta, y exclamó:

- No recuerdas Draco, que esta sala te dará todo lo que necesites?

Dándole un beso se levanto sonriente, tirando de sus mano y frente a ellos broto de la pared un pequeño armario, donde encontraron ropa y zapatos para vestirse, una especie de mezcla entre sus antiguos uniformes de quiditch y las túnicas cortas de combate de los aurores, a juzgar por las protecciones que ostentaba la ropa en las perneras y por las botas, que eran ciertamente muy similares a las de sus años de jugadores.

Sacó de la túnica que llevaba por la noche sus varitas y entregándole la suya a Draco, guardó la propia en la caña de la bota y su capa de invisibilidad en un bolsillo. Tomó su escoba y cargándola al hombro, se encaminó a la puerta, tendiéndole la mano al Slytherin, y ambos salieron de la Sala del Requerimiento, dispuestos y alegres, felices, simplemente por el hecho de compartir un nuevo día juntos.

Recorrieron abiertamente los solitarios corredores donde los rayos del sol comenzaban a penetrar, haciendo resonar sus firmes pasos y sus risas, y después de levantar miradas de asombro en los habitantes de los cuadros, que comenzaron a cuchichear a su paso, se tropezaron con Pevees, que los miró asombrado, y al reconocerlos, comenzó a tararear una cancioncilla de letra inexistente, mientras les tiraba de las túnicas. Irritado, el Griffindor levantó una barrera que le hizo salir despedido hasta el otro extremo del corredor la siguiente vez que intentó enredarles las túnicas. Persistente, volvió a la carga, para ser rebotado de nuevo, y con un grito de frustración se alejó de ellos gritando a pleno pulmón:

- Potter esta aquí!! Malfoy y Potter!

Alcanzaron el Gran Comedor, rodeados a estas alturas por los fantasmas del castillo, entre ellos, algunos muertos en la Gran Batalla. La directora les recibió con un cordial abrazó, y tras una mirada inquisitiva a su atuendo, les invitó a reunirse con Hagrid y algunos otros profesores en la mesa del profesorado, sin hacer preguntas. Desayunaron amigablemente y comentaron brevemente que finalmente Draco había tenido que declarar, y que Harry había renunciado definitivamente a su puesto como auror, irrevocablemente.

Acompañaron a la directora a su despacho y Harry estuvo feliz de saludar de nuevo a Dumbledore, y Snape les dedico a ambos un cordial saludo, aunque mas afectuoso a su antiguo favorito. Aunque era Mac Gonagall la que hablaba fundamentalmente, ocasionalmente, Snape añadía algún comentario, mientras Dumbldores se limitó a observarles atentamente, sus penetrantes ojos azules tan vivos en el cuadro como lo fueron en vida. Informados los dos directores de las recientes novedades, Minerva les expuso que deseaba que ambos regresaran a Hogwarts, Draco, inicialmente para completar su educación formal inacabada, y ambos para profundizar en sus conocimientos de la magia, en un plan de estudios especial que rara vez se ofrecía, ya que el nivel de magia necesario era muy elevado, y las condiciones de los aspirantes también eran muy especiales, denominado ROMA. (Realmente Original Magia Asombrosa)

Quedo claro que en ningún caso se trataba de que Draco asistiera a clases, sino de que ambos estudiaran por libre, e incluso que Harry le ayudara prepararse para los EXTASIS, que podría realizar al inicio del curso, mientras ambos ampliaban sus conocimientos. Draco no estaba muy convencido de querer examinarse, ni de necesitarlo, pero al Griffindor le pareció una buena idea pasar lo que restaba de verano mejorando sus conocimientos, y de paso, tomándose un tiempo para organizar sus vidas, que en estos momentos estaban patas arriba. Compartió estos pensamientos con Draco, y este le miró intensamente durante unos segundos, meditando y finalmente asintió, mientras suspiraba:

Tú ganas Harry.

El mudo intercambio no paso desapercibido, y Dumbledore hizo una pregunta, por primera vez, con una expresión sonriente en su rostro.

Por lo que tengo entendido, ambos habéis superado vuestras…diferencias de antaño y ahora sois… buenos amigos. ¿Pensáis seguir…juntos por una temporada?

Harry observó al director, y los perspicaces ojos azules alcanzaron los suyos, con tal intensidad, que por un instante olvidó que este había muerto años atrás. Snape también les observaba desde su retrato, y Mac Gonagall se había sonrojado ligeramente ante lo que implicaba la aparentemente inocente pregunta y carraspeó incomoda.

Harry sabía que no podía dar una respuesta franca, so pena de incumplir su promesa a Narcisa, o tendría que poner bajo un hechizo de confidencialidad a la Directora. De nuevo, sus pensamientos se conectaron a los de Draco, inconscientemente, y este, fastidiado, le dio un giro radical a la situación, arrebatándole la decisión.

Vivimos juntos, realmente, si es eso lo que pregunta, Profesor.

Dijo con sencillez y sinceridad, y un deje de ironía en la voz.

¡Draco!

Exclamó Harry, ligeramente enfadado, pero inmensamente feliz por otro lado.

El rubio se volvió hacia él y le dijo mirándole seriamente a los ojos:

YO no le prometí nada a mi madre, Harry. Y estoy…tan harto de esconderme como tú.

Al decir esto, le tomo de la mano y se inclinó sobre él, para darle un suave beso en los labios, que hizo que una amplia sonrisa surcara la arrugada cara de Dumbledore, mientas que Snape hacia una mueca, como preguntándose como podía haber acabado su alumno favorito en los brazos del chico de oro.

Profesora, le agradecería que esta información no saliera de este despacho.

La voz de Harry se había tornado seria y grave súbitamente, al igual que su expresión.

Por supuesto! No necesitabais pedirlo.

Dumbledore, sonriente desde su cuadro, les observaba por encima de sus monturas de media luna, mientras sus manos tamborileaban con sus dedos en los brazos de su cómodo butacón y preguntó alegremente.

- Perfecto entonces! Si no me equivoco, vuestros poderes se han desarrollado de manera insospechada de un tiempo a esta parte, cierto?

Harry asintió y Draco se mantuvo expectante, ambos intrigados por todo este asunto. Mac Gonagall prosiguió, con voz firme.

Harry, tu comenzaste a aumentar tus poderes pocos días después de la muerte de Voldemort, y después de discutirlo, creemos que el motivo es que te liberaste finalmente de él y alcanzaste tu verdadero potencial. Sin embargo, en el caso de Draco, no estamos tan seguros. Aparentemente, su nivel de magia inicialmente era mayor al tuyo, pero incluso antes de que recibiera la marca de Voldemort, su poder se estancó. Parece que la influencia de Voldemort en su vida impidió su progresión normal, pero desaparecida esta, parece haberse recuperado, e incluso ha superado los niveles ordinarios de poder mágico, acercándose mucho a los tuyos Harry.

Tras una pausa, en la que la severa Minerva pareció tomar aliento antes de soltar la última parte de su discurso, prosiguió.

Vuestra…intimidad, favorece que vuestras magias se relacionen entre si, pero necesitamos saber si las habéis…unido de alguna manera.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en el despacho, y esta vez fue Draco el que contestó:

-- En varias ocasiones nuestros poderes se han mezclado fuera de nosotros, y en una de esas ocasiones, intercambiamos, eh… un poquito de nuestras magias.

Su voz era calmada, pero tensa, conocedor de que lo que habían hecho tenía más consecuencias que su creciente facilidad para comunicarse mentalmente. De hecho, realizado con el ritual adecuado, aquello constituía un vinculo mágico tan poderoso que unía los poderes de ambos para siempre, una parte de la magia que por su relación con el lado oscuro de la misma, el conocía.

¿realizasteis algún ritual, un hechizo, cualquier cosa, en este proceso? Es muy importante que sepamos como lo hicisteis.

Insistió Minerva, apremiante. Harry denegó con la cabeza, y miró a la Directora y a Dumbledore, ligeramente preocupado, con una pregunta aflorando en los labios.

- Yo he tomado por la fuerza la magia de otros magos, de mortífagos que capturé, y nunca sentía nada especial al hacerlo, solo poder que luchaba contra el mío hasta que se sometía o era destruido. Las más de las veces, se volvía en contra de su dueño, a mi voluntad, o me facilitaba poder adicional, como para crear un lugar seguro o algo así, durante un largo rato, pero acababa por desaparecer en un día o dos como mucho, si no lo empleaba. Pero cuando intercambie magia con él fue diferente, agradable, placentero.

Muy serio, Snape fue el contestó, la voz tan nasal como siempre, el tono de suficiencia en la voz.

Tu ignorancia puede haberos colocado a los dos en una situación muy difícil, Potter. Aunque tus robos de magia por la fuerza no tengan mayores consecuencias que tal vez, cierto descontrol momentáneo de tus sentimientos durante un tiempo, un desequilibrio emocional pasajero, el intercambio voluntario de magia es otra cuestión totalmente diferente.

Antiguos rituales usan este intercambio para atar mágicamente a dos personas entre sí, un vínculo solo comparable al del matrimonio, y que de hecho, antiguamente se realizaba en nuestras ceremonias matrimoniales.

Pero hay una faceta oscura en estos rituales, ya que también pueden usarse para someter la magia de un mago a la de otro, aunque inicialmente el vínculo sea voluntario. De hecho, el vínculo que creaba la marca tenebrosa se basa en este poder.

Harry, hay que averiguar hasta que punto os habéis ligado el uno al otro, y anular la posibilidad de pervertir el vínculo, ya que como comprenderás, no seria deseable que ninguno de los dos anulase o sometiese el poder mágico del otro.

Dijo muy seria Minerva, antes de añadir.

Necesito haceros algunas pruebas, la primera de ellas, requiere que liberéis de frenos vuestra magia, para poder examinar vuestra aura de poder.

Habla en serio? ¿ De veras quiere…?

Preguntó Harry un poco sorprendido, mirando de reojo al Slytherin brevemente.

Si no lo hacéis, no podré visualizar vuestras auras con el encantamiento apropiado.

Y si lo hacemos, reventaremos el despacho, se lo aseguro Mac Gonagall. No mantenemos este autocontrol por gusto, realmente es necesario, sobre todo para Harry. Y no va a necesitar ningún hechizo tampoco.

Dijo Draco, con total seriedad en el rostro, cruzándose de brazos.

El Griffindor añadió, igualmente serio,

- Solo se me ocurren dos lugares donde me atrevería a hacer lo que me piden: La Cámara de los Secretos, y la Sala de los Menesteres. Si se lo pedimos, podrá contener nuestra magia, o al menos, eso espero.

El retrato de Dumbledore le pidió a la actual Directora:

- Minerva, si llevas a la sala otro cuadro, podremos verlos igualmente.

- De acuerdo pues, vamos a ello.

Silenciosamente, se encaminaron a la sala del tercer piso, mientras Dumbledore y Snape se afanaban en mantener el equilibrio en el cuadro retirado de un pasillo que zarandeaba la directora entre sus manos y cuyo ocupante habitual, una matrona de aspecto risueño, se había trasladado temporalmente a un cuadro vecino ante la irrupción de los dos directores.

Harry y Draco abrieron la sala, que resulto ser esta vez muy parecida a la sala de entrenamiento de el Refugio del Cazador, pero de mayores dimensiones.

Minerva se instaló en un asiento y colgó el cuadro detrás de ella. Harry y Draco se alejaron hasta el centro de la sala y levantaron las barreras auto impuestas a sus poderes. Una suave brisa comenzó a agitar su ropa y sus cabellos, mientras ambos jóvenes se enfrentaban el uno al otro, cada uno con el viento despejándole la cara. La luz de la sala disminuyó hasta dejarla en penumbras, pero un nuevo foco de luz surgió del cuerpo de ambos jóvenes, que comenzaron a brillar, débilmente al principio, con mayor intensidad después, hasta volver a iluminar la estancia completamente con un brillo entre dorado y plateado, sutilmente metálico. El aura del Griffindor era más dorada, y la del Slytjerin algo más plateada, aunque ambos presentaban una tonalidad muy similar.

El poder inundó la sala, y los cabellos de Minerva, se soltaron de su habitual moño, electrizados por la magia. Sus ropas se tiñeron de color rojo, y su pelo se trenzó por si solo, las paredes de la sala comenzaron a llenarse de sombras de animales mágicos, que corrían en torno a ellos, arremolinándose. Sus auras conectaron, y se fundieron en una única esfera de poder, que lanzó a la Directora contra la pared, mientras observaba asombrada como una fina hebra de magia de aspecto casi sólido, conectaba los corazones de ambos jóvenes.

Súbitamente, los jóvenes recobraron el control de sus magias y la sala volvió a la normalidad, y también la vestimenta y el cabello de la Directora.

Sin aliento, esta permaneció boquiabierta, sentada en el suelo pero el retrato de Dumbledore, sin las limitaciones que da la necesidad de respirar, exclamó:

Fantástico! Habéis rebasado lo extraordinario muchachos. NO creo equivocarme diciendo que llegareis a ser más poderosos que yo mismo. De hecho, la posibilidad de que alguien os supere es remota, ciertamente.

Y su vínculo radica en sus sentimientos, Albus,

Añadió Severus, con su voz nasal.

Nunca había visto auras tan similares Albus. Sus magias son tan parecidas! Eso facilita mucho el realizar adecuadamente su unión.

Consiguió balbucear la Directora, mientras se sentaba de nuevo y los jóvenes se aproximaban. Los ojos de ambos brillaban intensamente, reflejando la satisfacción que les había producido liberar su magia.

Probaron sus respectivas capacidades, y si bien Harry tenía una mayor capacidad para realizar magia sin varita, Draco podía desplegar una magia no verbal muy poderosa en la mayoría de hechizos, especialmente la Oclumencia, aunque Harry lograba romper sus barreras mentales después de un rato; y ciertos maleficios.

Finalmente evaluados, la directora. asesorada por los retratos de sus dos inmediatos predecesores decidió que debían unir sus magias adecuadamente, y les advirtieron que eso significaba que deberían ayudarse y apoyarse mutuamente de por vida, y que ciertos aspectos de sus vidas, quedaban ligados, de manera que sus sentimientos nunca podrían ser bloqueados entre ellos, era como una sinceridad obligada entre ellos. Igualmente, si traicionaban el vínculo, su magia podía volverse contra ellos, de formas insospechadas.

El ritual era largo, pero relativamente simple, se basaba en prometerse sinceridad, ayuda y apoyo mutuo, un compromiso de por vida que uniría definitivamente sus magias. Aunque Harry no tenía dudas al respecto, de repente Draco se sintió excesivamente presionado, y entró en pánico, especialmente cuando la directora les explicó que el vinculo se cerraría cuando ambos pusiesen su marca en el otro, de una manera que al Slytherin le recordó excesivamente el ritual de iniciación de los mortífagos y la marca tenebrosa.

Con el pulso acelerado e irregular, Draco se encontró con que era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, y se paralizó, abrumado por demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, recientemente removidos a su pesar. El Griffindor le pasó un brazo por los hombros, protectoramente y le susurró afectuoso:

Todo está bien, mi amor. Va a salir bien, te lo prometo…

No puedo, de veras no puedo Harry

Dijo Draco casi inaudiblemente, sollozando y aferrándose el antebrazo donde estaba la cicatriz de la marca que llevó en el pasado, temblando de angustia. El moreno encaró a la Directora para decirle con voz segura.

- Tendrá que esperar, Directora, aun no estamos preparados para esto.

Tras aceptar que no debían demorar mucho el estabilizar su vínculo mágico, abandonaron la sala, y pasaron gran parte de la mañana en la biblioteca, donde Mac Gonagall les dio libre acceso a la sección prohibida, y les dio una lista seleccionada de libros para que fueran buscando lo que mas les interesara a cada uno de ellos, aparte de los libros de texto necesarios para que Draco superase sus Éxtasis.

Finalmente decidieron que podían pasar varios días a la semana en la escuela, e ir decidiendo sobre la marcha si se quedaban a dormir o no. Regresaron a Grimauld Place, donde los Weasley les esperaban ansiosos. Su decisión de retomar los estudios fue muy bienvenida por todos, y Hemione casi pareció tener celos de ellos cuando supo que les habían ofrecido realizar estudios superiores… a ellos.

Deseaban algo de rutina en sus vidas de nuevo, de forma que en pequeñas obligaciones y tareas cotidianas, y su estancia en Hogwarts pareció devolverlos a la adolescencia que ambos habían perdido, atrapados en una guerra cruel y fría. Volaban en sus escobas y paseaban por los terrenos o el castillo cuando sus mentes estaban demasiado cansadas para seguir estudiando o sus cuerpos demasiado agotados como para seguir practicando. Y muchas noches, la sala de los requerimientos se convertía de nuevo para ellos en aquella hermosa sala blanca, donde daban rienda suelta a su pasión entre las tibias pieles y las suaves sabanas.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20 : Un verano y dos cumpleaños.**

La primera semana de junio y con ella el 23 cumpleaños de Draco llegó casi sin tener tiempo para muchos preparativos, habida cuenta que acababan de liberarse de todo el asunto de su audiencia ente el Ministerio hacia escasos días.

Aunque Harry quería haberlo celebrado en la intimidad, Narcisa le advirtió que deseaba celebrar una gran fiesta en Malfoy Manor, con todos sus antiguos amigos. El Griffindor accedió, pero impuso como condición que los Weasley y algunos otros amigos fueran también invitados.

El día 5 era jueves, y después de pasar por Grimauld Place para vestirse adecuadamente, con ropas formales y muy similares, ambos se dirigieron a Malfoy Manor por la red Flu. Les esperaban los invitados y pasaron al salón comedor principal que no despertó buenos recuerdos en ninguno de los dos.

Afortunadamente, Narcisa había organizado la cena con un buffet en la zona de la piscina, y pronto abandonaron la estancia. Junto a la piscina, sonaba una suave música, y las velas iluminaban la calida noche veraniega. Los elfos de la mansión deambulaban con bandejas de bebidas y de aperitivos entre la gente, y además junto a la casa de la piscina unas mesas se combaban bajo el peso de colosales bandejas de plata atestadas de toda clase de manjares.

Hermosas sillas de jardín se disponían sobre el césped, junto a pequeñas mesas, para no más de de cuatro o cinco personas. La piscina parecía haberse congelado, y su lisa superficie formaba una perfecta pista de baile entre las mesas.

Kingsley Shacklebolt había acudido, y les saludo educadamente a ambos, pese a que el Griffindor pudo percibir su desilusión y decepción por no tenerle en el ministerio. EL señor y la señora Weasley habían sido invitados, así como sus hijos, si bien ni BiIl ni Charley habían aceptado la misma. Ron y Hemione se posicionaron casi como si fuesen los guardaespaldas de Harry, mientras se sumergían en la marea de Slytherins que inundaba la Mansión. Minerva McGonagall era otro escollo Griffindor, en medio de aquella multitud pro Slytherin.

Zabiny y Pansi saludaron efusivamente Draco, aunque apenas se dignaron a dedicar algo más que un seco hola a Harry. Sin dejarse intimidar por la aparente frialdad, el moreno les dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas. Después, mientras le pasaba al rubio la mano descuidadamente sobre los hombros durante unos momentos, para cercarlo más a si, le susurró al oído:

_ Creo que no les caigo bien a tus amigos, Draco.

El rubio sonrió, dedicándole una mirada maliciosa que levanto profundas sorpresas en sus amigos, y asintió si dejar de observar de reojo a sus compañeros.

La primera en reaccionar fue Pansy, que forzando una sonrisa, le tendió unas copas a ambos, y les invitó a sentarse brevemente con ellos.

Tras un breve intercambio de banalidades, aunque con un tono más cordial, y ante la atenta observación de Ron y Hermione, Draco se levantó de la mesa y se unió abiertamente a ellos, dejando oír su risa cristalina sin motivo, solo para que sus compañeros le viesen reír con Harry.

Como una mancha de aceite, el rumor de la amistad verdadera de Draco con su antiguo enemigo fue expandiéndose por la reunión, y un sutil cambio de actitud en muchos de los jóvenes presentes aligeró notablemente el ambiente. Zabini se aproximó a Draco cuando este que quedó a solas un momento, y ya que había sido uno de sus amantes, se interesó discretamente por la naturaleza de la relación entre ambos. EL rubio observo como Harry caminaba entre la gente, deslizándose con una pequeña bandeja con algunas viandas en la mano, y por un momento, dejó que su pasión por el aflorase, llenando sus ojos de un brillo especial. Incluso en la distancia, el Griffindor percibió el repentino sentimiento pasional de su dragón y sus ojos le buscaron. Cuando se encontraron, una sonrisa muy especial iluminó el rostro del moreno, que en ese momento ya no veía a nadie más, y apresuró el paso para reunirse con él.

Blaise había visto relucir los ojos de Draco, y también apreció el reflejo en Harry, y no tuvo dudas de que ambos compartían algo más que una simple amistad. Cuando el moreno se sentó de nuevo a la mesa, notó como una de sus manos desaparecía bajo la mesa, y como un ligerísimo rubor teñía las mejillas de su amigo. Sonriendo, le dedicó a su amigo una muda interrogación, que Draco supo interpretar. Una leve negación fue suficiente y Blaise supo que todavía no pensaban hacerlo publico. La mirada de Draco se posó sobre el sereno rostro de su madre y su amigo entendió sus razones, porque su propia madre no estaba muy conforme con su orientación sexual y hacerlo publico le había costado un auténtico calvario. Blaise les dejó a solas de nuevo, y Hermione acudió a sentarse con ellos.

La gente empezaba a estar un poco alegre, y Harry pensó que era buen momento para darle su regalo a Draco. Sacó de su chaqueta una cajita, no mucho mas grande que un paquete de tabaco y de su pantalón, una llave prendida en un llavero que tenia forma de dragón y que conservó en su mano.

Feliz cumpleaños Draco.

El rubio rasgó el papel y descubrió una preciosa miniatura de un deportivo, de color negro y plata. Draco parpadeó rápidamente, y miró un poco confuso, aturdido al Griffindor.

Mmh.. Gracias Harry.

No me las des todavía, - dijo con una sonrisa radiante el moreno- espera a ver de que es capaz.

Y diciendo esto, dejó la cajita en el suelo, frente a ellos y puso en las manos de Draco las llaves del coche. Frunciendo el ceño, el rubio miró el pequeño automóvil de juguete y sintió la magia de Harry fluir cuando las llaves tocaron sus manos. De repente, el auto comenzó a crecer y recobró su tamaño natural, arrancando exclamaciones de sorpresa a todos los presentes. Incluso los magos podían apreciar que aquel Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 del 68, era una autentica belleza, pintado en un color negro iridiscente, y con furiosas llamas rojas surgiendo de los pasos de rueda y del frontal del vehículo, que a su vez surgían de las fauces de un dragón plateado y negro que se estiraba sobre todo el vehículo, desde el capo hasta la trasera. Por un segundo, Draco hubiera jurado que el dragón había parpadeado.

Harry abrió la puerta y tomando las llaves de nuevo, arranco el vehículo, haciendo resonar el motor. Al acelerar de nuevo, el Dragón cobró vida y mirando ceñudamente a todos, abrió las fauces en un furioso bramido que fue respondido por los ecos del motor. Asombrado, el rubio se acomodó en el asiento del conductor, mientras Harry se deslizaba al otro.

Durante su estancia en la casa del Griffindor, Draco había aprendido a conducir la moto mágica de este, además de a conducir un coche empleando para ello la sala de entrenamientos como simulador de conducción. Incluso le había hecho examinarse para obtener la licencia de conducción, que había reposado inútil en su cartera hasta ese momento. El interior, tapizado en cuero negro y con detalles de madera y plata, era lujoso y confortable. El cuadro de mandos se sentía muy diferente, pero era extrañamente familiar y Draco encontró rápidamente su lugar. Una serie de botones, evidentemente ajenos al diseño inicial, decoraban la parte superior de la radio.

Puso en movimiento el deportivo y el césped quedó atrás en segundos. Enfilando el caminó, aceleró y Harry le susurró,

-Vuela Dragón, vuela

Mientras pulsaba el primero de los botones. Y cuando el rubio aceleró a fondo, el coche ascendió como un cohete por los aires, dejando un rastro de brillantes chispas a su paso.

Apenas hubieron ascendido lo suficiente y Draco se hizo con el control del hermoso vehículo, con una mirada lasciva en sus ojos verdes, el moreno pulso otro botón, y el Ford Munstang comenzó a girar en amplios círculos en torno a la casa, mientras Harry se desabrochaba el pantalón, bajo al atenta mirada de su asombrado amante.

El espacio en el interior del coche no era precisamente el más adecuado para las obvias intenciones del Griffindor y Draco enarcó una ceja, mientras preguntaba dudoso:

¿Aquí?

Con voz ronca y mientras forcejeaba con la cinturilla de sus pantalones para deslizarlos cadera abajo, el otro respondió:

Si, aquí y ahora, Dragón. ¿O no te atreves?

Y una lucecita de desafió brillo en los verdes ojos, prendiendo la mirada de azogue de Draco en la suya , mientras este se apresuraba a aceptar el desafío lanzado.

El Griffindor era muy romántico y tierno, pero a veces sorprendía a su pareja con atrevidas proposiciones como aquella, y realmente, Draco adoraba "esa clase" de sorpresas. Se besaron y comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente con ansiedad. Aquello no podía ser más que un polvo rápido, porque un multitud estaba observando las evoluciones del deportivo en torno a la casa y Draco se inclinó sobre la erección de Harry, apresándola entre sus labios, succionando y lamiéndole con fiereza. Mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus testículos y la base de su pene, la otra se enlazaba en torno a su propia erección. El moreno aferró los cabellos de Draco y gimió, retorciendo las caderas para buscarle, para meterse más y más en su boca. El rugido del motor se mezclo con su grito agónico cuando eyaculó en la tibia boca de Draco, que aprovechó el momento para tratar de abarcarle aún más. Jadeante y mientras el rubio aun seguía chupándole, el Griffindor cerró los ojos dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que Draco le soltó y murmuró excitado:

-Tu turno León. No te costará mucho, te lo prometo.

Draco se recostó cobre el respaldo, sin dejar de acariciarse, y Harry vio su reluciente erección, ya húmeda de liquido seminal, y sintió como su entrañas vibraban por él. Le besó, mientras su propia mano reemplazaba suavemente a la del rubio y se recreó en el sabor de su boca, que ahora era el de su propio semen mezclado a la dulce saliva de Draco. Este gimió bajo sus labios, tan excitado, que el moreno supo que apenas necesitaba ya nada más para hacerle correrse, que solo tenia que acelerar un poco las caricias para verle derramarse en su mano.

Pero se inclinó sobre su dura erección y la besó, arrancándole sollozos de placer. Cuando abrió los labios y permitió que Draco empujase su miembro dentro de su boca, este jadeó, aferrándose a sus hombros, mientras le rogaba un poco más. Complaciente , el moreno succionó con fuerza e introdujo mas profundamente el rosado pene en su boca, un poco más cada vez, mientras el rubio se tensaba bajo él, hasta que un grito espasmódico se unió a sus gemidos, y su boca se inundó al recibir su semen, caliente y espeso, levemente amargo y salado.

Mientras comenzaba a arreglarse de nuevo la ropa y a recomponerse un poco, Harry hizo un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos y además le ofreció a un sonrojado Draco un chicle de menta que había sacado de su bolsillo, mientras él tomaba otro.

-Lo tenias todo previsto, verdad?

Pregunto el Slytherin, asombrado como siempre que esa faceta calculadora aparecía. LA franca sonrisa del Griffindor fue la mejor respuesta, aunque añadió:

-Feliz cumpleaños Draco.

Descendieron suavemente y después de que los invitados admirasen su regalo, aunque a cierta distancia, ya que el Mustang parecía tener mucho carácter y rugía amenazador cundo alguien intentaba tocarlo, para desesperación del Sr Weasley, que estaba francamente asombrado con el vehículo y asaeteaba a Harry con preguntas sobre el mismo, ya que habiendo tenido el mismo un Ford Anglia volador, sabia cuan difíciles eran los hechizos necesarios.

El moreno le informó y de paso aprovecho para terminar de explicarle a Draco que había comprado aquel deportivo clásico en estado casi ruinoso y que después de repararlo y tenerlo funcionando como nuevo, había comenzado con las transformaciones mágicas, haciéndolo auto reparable, invisible a voluntad, y dotándolo de un escudo protector. Después había comenzado con el encantamiento para hacerlo volar, y Arthur quedó fascinado ya que el muchacho no solo había ejecutado un encantamiento complejo de por si, sino que había modificado el mismo en su propia versión, mucho más difícil de ejecutar, pero que garantizaba una mayor fiabilidad y que además dotaba al coche de una fuerte y al parecer, arrolladora personalidad.

La fiesta comenzaba a ser un poco pesada para ambos y después de abrir el regalo de su madre, una costosa escoba ultimo modelo, y muchos otros más, el regalo que más le llegó al corazón, aparte del precioso deportivo, fue el que le hizo la familia Weasley al completo.

Le habían obsequiado un antiguo libro encuadernado en piel y seda verde, con artísticos cantos de plata labrada, un libro que relataba la historia de la casa Malfoy. Aquel libro era una antigua reliquia familiar, y se había perdido durante la guerra, ya que algún mortifago lo sustrajo de la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor. El antiguo volumen estaba encantado, de manera que solo un Malfoy, por nacimiento o matrimonio, podía leerlo, apareciendo en blanco para todos los demás. Nuevos capítulos se añadían con los nuevos miembros y sus eventos, de manera que la historia familiar se completaba por si sola.

Draco recordaba haber leído pasajes de ese libro durante su infancia, cuando sus padres le inculcaban del fuerte orgullo familiar. Al parecer el Sr Weasley había encontrado el libro entre otros objetos requisado a los mortifagos y después de duras gestiones, habiendo reconocido el sello familiar, había logrado permiso para devolverlo a sus legítimos propietarios.

El Slytherin se emocionó y acarició el antiguo libro que relució bajo sus manos suavemente. Dejó que se abriera y ojeó la última página escrita, mientras Harry miraba curioso por encima de su hombro. En una prieta letra que reconoció como la suya propia, los últimos acontecimientos de su vida estaban reseñados. El Griffindor susurro cerca de su oido:

-Vaya!, a partir de ahora formo parte de la historia de la familia Draco, mi nombre esta escrito ahí.

Al decir esto, el joven señalo su nombre en la pagina, y rozó el suave pergamino, que de inmediato, se cubrió de nueva escritura, con los trazos firmes y regulares del Griffindor. El rubio vio asombrado como la historia de Harry se completaba ante sus ojos en su libro familiar y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Además de su profundo amor, la antigua magia del libro había detectado el vínculo, incompleto o no, que les unía, y por lo tanto consideraba a Harry un Malfoy a todos los efectos. Se sintió abrumado, todo parecía empujarle hacia el Griffindor.

Draco, que nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de comprometerse verdaderamente con alguien, encontraba difícil de asumir que realmente deseaba dar el paso, pero se sentía forzado, coaccionado de algún modo por todo aquello, aunque amaba verdaderamente a su león y realmente deseba mas que nada vivir con él.

El Griffindor también había visto surgir los párrafos en las paginas del libro, y se intrigó un tanto, además percibió que su pareja estaba muy alterado, casi asustado, y se preocupo ligeramente por él.

-¿Sucede algo Draco?

Preguntó con voz suave, mientras su mano apretaba su brazo con timidez. El rubio sacudió la cabeza y cerró el libro que relució de nuevo, y se selló por si mismo. Recompuso una sonrisa, y miró a los ojos de jade que le observaban atentos y solícitos.

-Nada Harry, es solo que..._volvió a sacudir la cabeza, eludiendo sus ojos por un momento- Ya esta bien de emociones por hoy. No me encuentro bien. Por favor, llevarme a casa.

AL decir esto, Draco recostó su cabeza en su hombro y le enlazó por la cintura, en un gesto afectuoso y publico que no se había permitido hasta ahora en toda la noche. El Griffindor le devolvió el gesto, sosteniéndole simplemente de la cintura. Algunas miradas se levantaron a su paso, mientras el moreno le conducía al coche, que estaba rugiendo levemente sobre el césped.

Su madre se aproximó, la mirada endurecida ante lo que consideraba una ruptura del compromiso de Harry de mantener su relación oculta, aunque se tragó sus palabras ante la dura mirada que le dedicó su hijo, sosteniéndose visiblemente en el moreno, y quizás, demasiado pálido.

-Nos marchamos Narcisa, discúlpanos, pero creo que Draco no se encuentra del todo bien.

Dijo el Griffindor con seriedad, mientras Ron y Hemione se aproximaban a ellos a toda velocidad.

-¿Te ocurre algo Draco?

Indagó la medimaga, percatándose de la palidez y agitación del joven. Este sobrepasado por sus contradictorios sentimientos, comenzó a vomitar de repente, provocando que Hermione rebuscara frenéticamente en su bolso, donde llevaba, como de costumbre, un completo botiquín miniaturizado, algo para calmar las nauseas, mientras el Griffindor le apartaba el cabello de la cara y le sujetaba aun más firmemente .

La sensación de angustia cedió en parte cuando el moreno le susurro al oído, cariñosa y sinceramente preocupado:

Vamos Draco, por favor, tranquilízate. Solo quédate a mi lado y todo ira bien.

Sus manos le trasmitieron confianza y serenidad, acariciando su cabello y aferrando su cuerpo protectoramente. Se incorporó de nuevo y buscando los profundos lagos verdes para sumergirse en ellos, gimió suplicante, ignorando los esfuerzos de su madre, que se afanaba por retírale de entre los brazos del moreno.

Vámonos, por favor Harry. Llévame a casa.

Su madre, ofendida y molesta, replicó sin poder contenerse.

-pero hijo, ya estas en casa...

Sacando fuerzas de su interior, Draco se enfrentó a su madre, los ojos irritados por las nauseas y la tez lívida, contrastando con sus mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo.

No madre, mi hogar esta junto a él ahora.

Hermione intervino, rompiendo la tensión que estaba surgiendo a pasos agigantados, al ofrecerle a Draco un pequeño vial, que el joven apuró sin preguntar. En pocos instantes, sus ojos se cerraron, y su cuerpo se relajó, bruscamente, y hubiera caído al suelo si Harry no lo hubiese estado sujetando. Cargándolo delicadamente entre sus brazos, el Griffindor se encaminó hacia el vehículo, que abrió sus puertas para él. Depositó su preciosa carga en el asiento trasero con infinito cuidado y después de pedirle a Ron que condujera, se acomodó junto al rubio, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, mientras Mione se apresuraba a ocupar el asiento del copiloto.

Pronto estuvieron volando a toda velocidad, con Harry muerto de preocupación, mientras Draco dormitaba agitadamente entre sus brazos. Aunque todas sus constantes eran normales, el moreno no podía evitar angustiarse por él. El libro seguía entre sus manos y Harry lo tomó, pensando que quizás algo de que había leído era la causa de su nerviosismo.

Con un destello de brillo, el libro se abrió para él, y el Griffindor echó una furtiva mirada a las últimas páginas, cubiertas de la escritura de Draco, relatando sus últimas vivencias de manera concisa y escueta, solo los sucesos relevantes. Cerrado el libro, el Griffindor aferró a Draco aun con más fuerza, y beso sus cabellos con dulzura, provocándole un sutil sonrisa incluso en sueños.

Después de más de una hora de viaje, finalmente llegaron a Londres y aterrizaron en Grimauld Place. Harry despertó suavemente al Slytherin, y este se dejó conducir al dormitorio sin protestar, y sin apenas prestar atención a Molly y Arthur que les habían estado esperando en la casa ya que habían usado la red Flu.

Todos se fueron a dormir y Harry se acomodó junto a Draco, que pese a estar despierto ahora, no quiso hablar con él y se limitó dejarle abrazarle y darle un beso de buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, su humor había vuelto a ser el de siempre, y se encontraba perfectamente bien, aunque Harry podía percibir una ligera inquietud en sus pensamientos. Eludió sus intentos de acercamiento sexual, sonrojándose cuando el moreno quiso algo más que besos e insistió en que tenían que ir a Hogwarts temprano.

Frustrado y sabiendo que la insistencia podía provocar un mal humor que no deseaba, y francamente desconcertado, ya que Draco nunca había rechazado sus avances de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando estaba muy cansado o preocupado; y aunque su mirada de alivio al comprender que él aceptaba sus deseos, no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con el resto de su cuerpo, ya que la erección de Draco comenzaba a insinuarse bajo la ropa, su actitud le convenció de que alguna preocupación rondaba la mente de su Dragón.

En el baño, su cuerpo se rebelaba ante la proximidad del rubio, que aparentemente sufría los mismos problemas, ya que estaba duchándose con agua fría, y sin grandes resultados. Aun a riesgo de provocar un enfrentamiento, Harry decidió preguntarle abiertamente a Draco que sucedía. Tras unos momentos de tenso silencio y mientras se envolvía aun más en su toalla, el rubio le abrió su corazón:

Estoy... asustado Harry. Todo está ocurriendo muy deprisa, y siento que he perdido el control de mi vida. Todo me empuja a sellar el lazo contigo, y no es... que no quiera, es solo que siento ...

Que no tienes elección.

Completó la frase Harry, con voz grave.

Draco asintió, y bajó los ojos. El moreno se sentó junto a él, y le tomó una mano, acariciándola entre las suyas durante un rato sin decir nada. Su cariño le dio nuevas fuerzas, pese a que su cuerpo le traicionaba y le urgía a arrojarse en sus brazos sin reserva alguna.

Te quiero Harry, - siguió con la mirada baja- pero no quiero dar este paso por obligación, ni tampoco quiero que tu lo hagas sin...

El moreno le interrumpió, posando sus dedos sobre sus labios y obligándole a mirarle. El amor que irradiaban aquellos ojos verdes era tal que Draco se sintió abrumado, percibiendo claramente las emociones del otro a través de su magia. Harry comenzó hablar, con voz calmada pero profunda, dejando que su amante accediese a sus sentimientos y recuerdos libremente.

Cuando conocí el contenido de la profecía, sentí que mi vida estaba escrita de antemano, que mi destino era morir matando al asesino de mis padres, que no tenia otra elección...

Tras una pausa, en la que el Griffindor acarició suavemente los rubios cabellos, casi con temor, siguió hablando, sus ojos fijos en las argénteas pupilas de Draco.

-Pero descubrí que si podía elegir, que si mi muerte o mi vida eran la moneda con la que podía comprar la vida de mis amigos, estaba dispuesto a ello, sacrificándome por ellos; y eso, precisamente eso, fue lo que me permitió sobrevivir.

Agitó la cabeza, frustrado, y el negro cabello ocultó parcialmente su rostro.

-Solo estas pensando en que tenemos que unir nuestras magias, y no ves cual es tu elección. Cuando lo descubras Draco, estaré esperándote, en casa.

Draco se quedó sin palabras, observando como Harry se vestía en silencio y después de dedicarle una mirada cargada de amor, pero también de dolor, desapareció sin dirigirle la palabra.

Tras unos minutos de lucha interior, el Slytherin salió a buscarlo, y descubrió que se había marchado a Hogwarts. Le siguió, y pese a que intentó encontrarlo, le fue imposible. Desalentado, retomó sus estudios, aunque su mente divagaba continuamente, preguntándose donde estaría el Griffindor, que había cerrado su mente para él.

A la hora del almuerzo, le vio aparecer, sudoroso y lleno de pequeños cortes. Tercamente, Harry se negó a dirigirle la palabra, y tras tomar unos pocos bocados, se levantó de la mesa. el rubio lo siguió hasta la Cámara de los Secretos, y aunque el moreno le ignoraba por completo, se sentó en un rincón y observó como entrenaba para manipular el agua, creando fuentes, chorros y bolas de agua que usaba como proyectiles.

De alguna manera, tenerle cerca le ayudaba a concentrarse, y Draco volvió a sus libros, mientras la bolas de agua estallaban a su alrededor. Conjuró un pequeño fuego para alumbrarse y generar algo de calor, y transformó una piedra en un cojín para acomodarse mejor. Se aplicó en retomar sus estudios, algo más calmado. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido sobre sus libros y Harry se había marchado.

Volvió a buscarlo y aunque visitó la sala de los Menesteres, no encontró en el hermoso dormitorio blanco a su amante. Frustrado, se bañó y se metió entre las sabanas, añorando al moreno desesperadamente.

Los días siguientes fueron similares, Harry negándose a hablar con él y escabulléndose antes de que llegara la noche, dejándole solo. Draco estaba preocupado, triste, y al cabo de una semana, rabiosamente necesitado de él. Su madre le mandó una carta invitándole a una fiesta, y acudió, sabiendo que Harry había recibido la misma invitación, esperando que el moreno no le dejase plantado. Aunque no estaba de buen humor, bailó con Pansy y alguna otra chica, al menos para no estar solo aguantando la mirada de su madre. Cuando finalmente Harry apareció, su mirada se iluminó y le dedicó un tímida sonrisa, mientras se deshacía de Blaise, que en esos momentos bailaba con él.

Muy serio, casi rígido, Harry le hablo por fin:

He venido para buscarte Draco. Vámonos a casa.

El rubio, después de tantos días sin hablarle, esquivándole, se rebeló, "¿Ahora venia a darle ordenes?"

No Harry, quiero quedarme un rato en la fiesta.

Dijo en un tono desafiante. En ese momento Blaise y Pansi tironearon de su amigo, llamándole y ofreciéndole una copa entre risas. Una punzada de dolor brotó de los ojos verdes, y Harry, apretó los puños levemente, frunciendo los labios.

Esta bien Draco. Yo me voy a casa.

Y sin esperar respuesta se alejó, sin ver que Draco se quedaba mirándole alelado. La fiesta seguía, pero Draco ya no tenia ánimos para ella, y al cabo de un rato subió a su dormitorio,, no sin haber tenido que esquivar a Blaise, que intentaba aprovechar que estaba solo para llevárselo a la cama una vez más.

La mirada de dolor de Harry le rompía el corazón, pero estaba enojado con él, aunque no sabia la causa. Le deseaba, y su necesidad de él le mareaba, así que decidió masturbarse por primera vez desde su enfado. Estaba tan caliente después de haberle visto, que apenas necesitó mas que unas caricias para correrse, aliviando en parte su angustia, aunque una punzada de dolor comenzó a atravesarle las sienes al cabo de pocos instantes.

Se dio una ducha y de nuevo en la cama, volvió a acariciarse, deseando tener al moreno junto a él, apremiado por su deseo, por sus sentimientos, molesto por su extraña actitud, echándole de menos. Aunque su cuerpo se calmó en parte, su mente seguían insatisfecha, y el pequeño dolor de cabeza se hizo cada vez más intenso, llegando a molestarle lo suficiente como para levantarse a media noche en busca de una poción para aliviarlo.

Por la mañana, fue a Grimauld Place , decidido a hacer la paces con Harry, costase lo que costase, ya que había llegado a la conclusión de que realmente lo que quería era estar con él por encima de todo y todos. Pero Harry no se encontraba allí y su dolor de cabeza se hacia más y más fuerte. Envió a Kearcher a Hogwarts, con resultado infructuoso. Muy preocupado, y con un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con hacérsela estallar, trató de pensar en las últimas palabras de Harry .

En casa. Me voy a casa...

La comprensión alcanzó a Draco, que aferrándose a su colgante, dejó que la magia lo llevase de vuelta al refugio del Cazador, la casa de Harry. Apareció en la cocina, y un olor extraño le golpeo brutalmente el olfato. La casa estaba fría, oscura y al parecer cerrada, pero aquel olor...

Se encaminó al salón y vio a Harry, arrellanando en un sillón, ojeroso, con la ropa manchada de vómito, rodeado de botellas vacías de toda clase, algunas rotas.

-¿Harry?

Pregunto temeroso Draco, aproximándose a la inmóvil figura. El moreno abrió lo ojos de repente ante el tintineo de las botellas y sus ojos lograron enfocar a la figura que se inclinaba sobre él. Su mirada se llenó de dolor y de rabia, y se levantó súbitamente, mientras gritaba sordamente

-¡Tú!

Al tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en el mentón y seguidamente otro directo a la ceja. Draco casi se cae al suelo, pero el Griffindor, tambaleándose, terminó de arrollarlo y ambos rodaron por el piso. El dolor de cabeza del rubio empeoró brutalmente, y no por los golpes, sino porque el poco control que el Griffindor hubiera mantenido sobre su mente se derrumbó en ese momento, y el caos mental del otro le inundó ahora plenamente, además de su evidente borrachera.

Cerrando su mente para no sucumbir, y manteniendo el dolor y la confusión en un nivel tolerable, aunque muy doloroso, Draco se quitó de encima a Harry, que le decía con voz de borracho, mientras intentaba incorporarse:

¿Qué, has venido a recoger mis pedazos, maldito cabrón?

Ignorándolo, el rubio le ayudo a incorporarse, aunque Harry rechazaba su contacto, hasta que una arcada le hizo vacilar y de repente, estaba vomitando casi encima de Draco, salpicándolo. Sus rodillas flaquearon y Draco lo sostuvo hasta que su estomago se vació por completo. Le ayudo a subir al dormitorio, y le desnudó, haciendo oídos sordos de sus frases hirientes. Logró meterlo en la ducha, de agua fría primero, hasta que empezó a tiritar, y caliente después, y esto pareció despejarle un poco. Le puso el pijama y lo arropó en la cama. Harry gruño, los ojos semicerrados y la cabeza dando vueltas.

-Te odio.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Harry.

Respondió Draco con una sonrisa. Se quedó a su lado, y revisó el contenido del botiquín, buscando algo útil, aunque solo encontró calmantes, y nada de pociones para la resaca. Preparó café bien cargado para los dos, y se tomó una buena taza con un calmante suave para aliviar un poco su propio dolor de cabeza y los latidos de su mandíbula y su ojo izquierdo que comenzaba a ennegrecer. La borrachera de Harry también nublaba sus sentidos, así que no se atrevió a curarse a si mismo. El dolor le ayudaba a mantenerse despierto, y debía lograr que el moreno tomase café y agua en abundancia, para ayudarle a eliminar el alcohol al estilo muggle.

Harry se resistía a sus cuidados, y le empujaba aunque sin mucha fuerza, rechazándole y divagando de nuevo sobre su traición, comentarios que fueron ignorados sistemáticamente por Draco, que le murmuraba palabras de cariño y confort, prodigándole cuidados y atenciones, hasta que logró hacerle tomar una taza de café bien cargado. Nuevas arcadas agitaron al Griffindor, que acabó arrojando el café junto a la cama. Solicitó , Draco le limpió y después recogió el vomito, empapándolo en su propia ropa manchada, incapaz de usar la magia ni para limpiar el suelo, asaltado por las mismas nauseas que Harry sentía.

Lentamente, volvió a darle café, a pequeños sorbos esta vez, y le mantuvo despierto, contándole tonterías y arrancándole solo gruñidos incoherentes. AL cabo de un rato, el moreno comenzó a temblar y a Draco se le acabaron las mantas. Terminó de desnudarse hasta quedar en ropa interior y se deslizó bajo las mantas, abrazando el cuerpo estremecido y febril del moreno, que ya no luchaba contra él. Se quejaba sordamente, pero el calor del cuerpo de Draco y su tierno abrazo parecieron reconfortarle un poco y se acomodó junto a él, mas tranquilo.

Durante un largo rato, simplemente yacieron, Draco envolviendo a Harry entre sus brazos, pegado a su espalda, acariciando suavemente sus desmadejados cabellos negros, susurrándole una y otra vez "Te quiero", hasta que los temblores cesaron poco a poco y la respiración del moreno se hizo mas firme y regular. Odiándose por no poder dejarle descansar todavía, el rubio le hizo beber más café, y luego, con dificultad, y peleando con un cuerpo casi inerte y mucho mas pesado que él, lo llevo al baño, antes de atreverse a dejarlo descansar realmente por un rato.

De regreso a la cama, Harry simplemente se negó a soltarse de sus brazos, como un niño testarudo y temeroso, balbuceando incoherentemente que iba a abandonarle de nuevo. Cuando finalmente Draco le susurró que necesitaba ir al baño antes de acostarse, el reticente Griffindor le soltó, semidespierto, y aguardó su regreso.

Cuando Draco se metió en la cama, Harry simplemente se acomodó en su hombro, suspirando, la cabeza aun dando vueltas, abrazando posesivamente al rubio y deslizando una de sus piernas sobre las del rubio, antes de quedarse finalmente dormido. El Slytherin le veló durante largo rato, antes de ceder al sueño, totalmente agotado.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y una sensación asquerosa en la boca y el estomago. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, descubrió a Draco, yaciendo a su lado. Su respingo de sorpresa hizo que el rubio se volviese, y el moreno vio un ojo morado y una contusión en el mentón. Una sensación muy desagradable rondó sus estomago, pese a la sonrisa que Draco le dedicaba. Casi sin voz, preguntó temeroso:

¿Qué te ha pasado?

Draco se acarició el mentón, y retiró el cabello de sus cara, exhibiendo aun más el moretón y el ligero corte de su ceja, sonriente.

Fuiste tú, Harry.

El estomago del Griffindor se retorció de agonía y su dolor de cabeza empeoró súbitamente, haciéndole palidecer. Un súbito flash de memoria le asaltó y recordó vagamente haberle golpeado y derribado en el suelo. La vergüenza y el remordimiento, mezclados con la culpabilidad y un profundo temor, le abrumaron, y bajó la mirada, incapaz de asimilar lo ocurrido momentáneamente.

Volvió a buscar sus ojos, tan llenos de sentimientos como de lágrimas a punto de derramarse y musitó apenas audiblemente:

Lo siento. No tengo excusa Draco, pero de veras que lo lamento sinceramente. No se que... mas hice, pero...

No me importa, estabas borracho y no eras consciente...

¡NO me justifiques Draco! -Replicó Harry, las primeras lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas- ¡Nunca debí tocarte, nunca!

Draco intentó abrazarlo, pero Harry rehuyo su contacto, aterrorizado, ahora llorando abiertamente. Tratando de mantener la voz calmada y con un tono afectuoso, Draco le susurró:

Por favor, Harry, dijiste que cuando descubriera mi elección, viniera a buscarte a casa, y aquí estoy Harry.

El rostro del Griffindor reflejo una mezcla de dolor y esperanza, amor y amargura, y frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio como siempre que estaba muy alterado por algo.

Y cual es tu decisión Draco? Hace tiempo te prometí que tú pondrías las reglas y esa promesa sigue en pie.

La voz cargada de amargura y dolor, prosiguió:

- Si tengo que... compartirte – y Harry apretó los dientes al decirlo- que así sea, pero necesito saber que soy en tu vida.

El Slytherin no sabia a que venia aquello, y trato de hacérselo ver al moreno.

Harry! Yo no quiero compartirte ni que me compartas con nadie...

No me mientas Malfoy! Tuviste... sexo en esa maldita fiesta, pude sentirlo, Draco, y mas de una vez!

Exclamo el moreno, irritado, sujetándose la cabeza a causa del dolor y dedicándole una mirada llena de rencor y dolor, aunque también de amor incondicional pese a todo.

El rubio se rió suavemente, ante la atónita mirada de Harry que pudo percibir su enorme sensación de alivio.

Harry, me he estado comportando como un imbécil y un capullo estos últimos días, pero nunca te he sido infiel.

El Griffindor le contempló, entre incrédulo y esperanzado y el rubio siguió con voz suave.

Me puse tan... caliente después de verte, que tuve que masturbarme, pero eso es todo lo que hice, te lo aseguro.

Hizo una pequeña pausa y se acercó un poco a moreno, deslizando una mano sobre su pecho, lentamente, mientas su vientre se pegaba al de Harry.

- Harry, quiero comprometerme contigo, no por nuestra magia, sino por nuestro amor. Quiero vivir contigo, y ya que no podemos casarnos legalmente en el mundo muggle, tal vez podamos inscribirnos en uno de esos registros para...personas como nosotros. Quiero una ceremonia, una bonita fiesta, no un despacho o una oscura sala de entrenamientos. Quiero hijos, Harry, **promételo**,... si tú todavía...quieres todo esto conmigo.

El Griffindor permaneció en silencio unos momentos, anonadado, aturdido hasta que recobró la voz y gruño con la voz ahogada por los sentimientos, los ojos chispeantes de alegría y de amor, aunque las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Te lo prometo, Draco, lo que quieras, lo prometo, amor mío.

Su estado resacoso no le permitió grandes demostraciones, nada más allá de unos besos y abrazos que ambos les supieron a gloria después de su frustrante pelea.

Draco insistió en que Harry descansase el resto del día, y a regañadientes, el moreno accedió, con la condición de que Draco le hiciese compañía en la cama la mayor parte del tiempo. La despensa de la casa estaba casi vacía, pero una visita por el huerto le facilitó verduras, huevos y leche con los que preparar algo de comer.

A mediodía, después de un breve paseo por el jardín, Harry terminó de despejarse y tras un almuerzo ligero, y aunque Draco le obligo a volver a descansar en la cama, insistió en permanecer despierto. Su mirada hambrienta devoraba literalmente al rubio, y ante sus avances, este se sonrió suavemente, y le devolvió besos y abrazos, sin dejarle ir más allá, rogándole que esperase a estar completamente recuperado, pese a sus protestas.

Potter! Todavía puedo sentir la presión de la resaca en mi cabeza, no estas...no estamos bien todavía. Y quiero que sea especial para los dos, por favor.

Suspirando de frustración, Harry lo atrapó entre sus brazos, y hundió la cara en su pelo, aspirando sus aroma, impregnándose de él, rogándole en susurros que se quedara con él, mientras poco a poco el cansancio les vencía a los dos , abrazados fuertemente el uno al otro en su sueño.

Durmieron hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando les despertó el vacío en sus estómagos. Pese a que ambos estaban deseosos de entregarse el uno al otro, la cordura se impuso momentáneamente, y decidieron tomar el desayuno, tras una ducha rápida. Pero apenas hubieron tomado unos bocados, su hambre verdadera volvió a dominarles. Querían sellar su reconciliación con una sesión de sexo y pronto estuvieron de nuevo en la cama, besándose y acariciándose con frenesí, devorándose a mordiscos y tan enredados entre si que resultaba difícil decir donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Hacia casi dos semanas desde su última vez, y ambos estaban ansiosos y al mismo tiempo recelosos de lastimar al otro. Sin decir palabra, Harry borró la contusión y el ojo morado de Draco con su magia y este le sonrió dulcemente. Con voz pícara y mirándole a los ojos le preguntó mientras se frotaba contra su cadera cadenciosamente:

-¿Cómo quieres… hacerlo?

_Tú abajo Dragón.

Susurró el moreno, mirándole con lascivia.

El rubio se tumbó bocarriba sobre la cama, pero El Griffindor le tomó de las caderas y le volteó para colocarle bocabajo de un solo movimiento, un tanto brusco. El moreno se dedicó a masajearle el culo y fue subiendo por su espalda, y montándose sobre sus caderas, siguió acariciándole los hombros y el cuello con sensualidad, pero con firmeza.

Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, la garganta, los hombros, cada vez más intensamente, y finalmente los glúteos, con más fuerza de la deseable, arrancándole un gemido de dolor. Alternando besos y mordiscos por toda la espalda, mientras le acariciaba más atrevidamente el trasero y comenzaba a aplicar el lubricante en su cálida entrada, introduciendo lentamente sus dedos, preparándolo.

Cuando por fin el moreno decidió que ya estaba listo para comenzar, Draco estaba totalmente excitado, aunque aquella postura no era su favorita. Harry se situó, y el rubio sintió la dura polla presionando, introduciéndose minimamente en su cuerpo, y gimió, ansioso de más, enarcando la cadera, buscándole.

El moreno se agitaba sobre él, al parecer buscando la mejor postura y Draco notó sus manos apoyarse en la cama junto a sus costados. Un suave cosquilleo invadió su piel, y le pareció que el cuerpo del Griffindor era ligeramente más pesado sobre su espalda. El aliento caliente y húmedo del moreno llegó a su nuca y el cosquilleo en su piel se extendió a la parte baja de su espalda. Miró ligeramente sobre su hombro, buscando la mirada de su amante, y descubrió una bestia negra de enormes fauces sobre él.

No pudo evitar un sobresalto de temor y un jadeo de sorpresa, pero una zarpa, suave como un pétalo de rosa, se posó sobre su espalda, inmovilizándole. Los ojos de aquel animal eran verdes, intensamente verdes y su pelaje relucía como la obsidiana bajo la luz.

Era una enorme pantera negra, de piel suave como el terciopelo. La fiera le dio un suave lengüetazo tranquilizador en la cara con su lengua caliente y rasposa, mientras sus ojos chispeaban. Aunque Draco sabía que se trataba de su amante, no había podido reprimir las emociones de sorpresa y temor iniciales. Tras ese leve gesto, la pantera rugió sobre su nuca, agitando la larga cola y azotando sus piernas con ella, arrancándole escalofríos.

El animal ocupaba la misma posición que Harry antes de transformarse, y su pene se insinuaba entre sus nalgas. Volviendo a rugir, atrapó su hombro entre sus afilados colmillos y las zarpas se clavaron en la cama, mientras comenzaba a penetrarle. Cuando logró introducirse, los rugidos se hicieron ensordecedores, y el ritmo se volvió frenético, aunque no molesto.

La sensación era sumamente excitante, y la pantera clavó sus dientes en su nuca, sin llegar a lastimarle, gruñendo sordamente durante unos instantes, antes de liberarle de sus colmillos para rugir frenética sobre su cuello, mientras su pene le perforaba aun mas profundamente al eyacular.

La pantera fue reemplazada por Harry, que siguió follándole casi sin interrupción, y la excitación de Draco subió repentinamente de nivel, su cuerpo adaptándose a la familiar sensación de su amante dentro de él. Gimió y jadeó, alzó sus glúteos contra las caderas del moreno, empujándose, deseándole más dentro de él.

Harry encontró su punto sensible y Draco se retorció bajó el, gritando su nombre. El moreno le embistió hasta que el rubio se corrió bajo él, y sus espasmo de placer desencadenó su nuevo orgasmo, y se dejó caer sobre la espalda de Draco, sudoroso, jadeante y cansado.

El Slytherin, plenamente satisfecho, se giró para buscar los labios de Harry, que le besaron tiernamente mientras le acogía entre sus brazos, cariñoso y posesivo. Después de unos minutos de agradable laxitud, Draco pregunto curioso:

-Transformación o animago?

El Griffindor sonrió y respondió en voz baja, desafiante, dándole un nuevo beso:

-Averígualo, Dragón.

Con un estremecimiento Harry se convirtió de nuevo en la negra pantera, que yació acostada junto al rubio, las fauces entreabiertas en un ligero jadeo, una zarpa sobre el pecho del rubio, la otra bajo su cuello, la negra cola agitándose suavemente sobre sus piernas.

Draco observó atentamente al poderoso animal, que ahora bostezaba silenciosamente, descubriendo su imponente dentadura, sacudiendo la cabeza y lamiéndose los hocicos perezosamente.

Deslizó una mano por la mejilla el animal, y esta se frotó contra su mano, como un gato buscando caricias. El pelaje de terciopelo era increíblemente suave bajo sus dedos, y buscó las orejas para rascarlas, provocando un profundo ronroneo de placer, mientras entornaba los ojos, complacido, descubriendo sus afiladas garras y clavándolas en la fina piel de Draco, una y otra vez, pero sin lastimarle.

Las cejas del enorme gato, así como sus bigotes y demás cerdas sensibles eran casi translucidas, el único signo distintivo, a excepción de un pequeño remolino de pelo entre las inquietas orejas. Draco susurró y murmuro dándole un beso a la pantera:

Animago Harry.

La pantera le dio un lengüetazo y volvió a ser humano de nuevo, prolongando la caricia con un beso, haciendo que el Slytherin entreabriera los labios buscando su lengua con la suya. Después de recrearse en las caricias mutuas durante un rato, deshicieron el abrazo y Harry le dedicó una brillante sonrisa a Draco, que lo lleno de amor.

- Quedémonos aquí, Dragón, quiero que hablemos sobre nuestro futuro.

- Niño o niña Harry?

- ¿Por qué no ambos?

Replicó un sonriente Griffindor, mientras se enzarzaban en la discusión de sus opciones mágicas para concebir hijos, pociones y hechizos, antes de optaran por la que les pareció la mas segura y fiable a ambos.

Draco arranco a Harry la promesa de dejarle organizar el tema de su enlace a su gusto, y este accedió gustoso, rogándole tan solo que no lo demorase demasiado.

Retomaron sus estudios con renovado entusiasmo, Harry volcado en la investigación de los hechizos y pociones necesarias ser padres, Draco ayudándole y preparándose para los EXTASIS.

Faltaban pocos días para el último día de julio, el 23 cumpleaños de Harry, y Draco estaba atareado, conspirando con Ron y Hermione, que desde su regreso y ante su anuncio, parecían haber decidido adoptarlo. Teóricamente estaban organizando una fiesta familiar en La Madriguera, para que todos pudieran asistir, pero la sorpresa era que habían reunido a todos los viejos amigos de Hogwarts que pudieron encontrar.

Draco le había comprado al Griffindor una chaqueta de cuero negro, muy elegante, aunque atrevida por el material, y la había encantado para hacerla impermeable, antimanchas e irrompible, además de garantizar que siempre le resultaría confortable. Sabia que Hermione y Ron le iban a regalar un antiguo tocadiscos muggle, porque a Harry le encantaba restaurar toda clase de antiguos objetos, y hacerlos funcionar con magia después.

Pero la autentica sorpresa residía en que, a iniciativa de Draco, habían contactado con todos los excompañeros de Hogwarts, especialmente los miembros de el DA, y los habían invitado secretamente a la fiesta en Hogwarts, después de pedirle permiso a la Directora, que accedió encantada.

El Slytherin había enviado a su elfina para que junto con los elfos de Hogwarts preparasen todo para la fiesta, bajo la supervisión de la Señora Weasley, en lo referente a comida, lo cual tenia a Molly felizmente atareada.

Sin embargo, habían logrado engañar al Griffindor haciendo creer que les esperaba una reunión familiar en la Madriguera, con algunos pocos miembros de la Orden y nada más. Y fue especialmente difícil para Draco, habida cuenta que pasaba casi todo su tiempo con él. Con el pretexto de realizar practicas de pociones, logró zafarse de él durante la mañana y con la complicidad de Minerva que mantuvo ocupado al joven con transformaciones cada vez mas complejas, se dedicó a decorar el Gran Comedor donde se celebraría una fiesta muy especial esa tarde.

Dejó la decoración original con las banderas de las cuatro casas y la de Hogwarts ondeando sobre la mesa de los profesores, y formó una U con las mesas del comedor, uniéndolas entre sí, dejando libre un gran espacio entre ellas y a sus alrededor. Las vistió con manteles blancos, y adornó las mesas con candelabros y centros de mesas que simulaban leones, serpientes, tejones y águilas y repartió las tarjetas donde se indicaba el nombre de los asistentes en las mesas, mezclando a la gente de las cuatro casas. Entre los invitados estaban todos los huérfanos por los que Harry y Andrómeda habían hecho algo, muchos de ellos Slytherins.

Draco había enviado con las invitaciones un alfiler de oro con el símbolo de Hogwarts y el de la casa de cada invitado, con la indicación de llevarlo sobre la ropa en la fiesta. Y Hermione se había encargado de confirmar la asistencia de sus compañeros y del resto de invitados.

Por fin, después de un almuerzo apresurado con unos sándwiches mientras trabajaban, se reunieron de nuevo y llegó el momento de marcharse. Se despidieron de Minerva, a la que iban a ver luego, para marcharse a Grimauld Place a arreglarse para la fiesta.

Ambos estaban algo cansados, pero la ducha les reanimó lo bastante como para que se convirtiera en un polvo rápido, masturbándose mutuamente bajo el agua, casi con rudeza, con ansiedad. Más relajados después del sexo, se tumbaron en la cama durante un rato, simplemente acariciándose y besándose.

El rubio había insistido en que Harry se comprase algo nuevo para la fiesta, y tras salir de compras, había logrado que se hiciese con unos vaqueros de vestir negros y una camiseta blanca de manga larga que resaltaba sus músculos, y a la que Draco había añadido secretamente una pantera negra mágica, de tal manera que el animal era un simple dibujo para los muggles o cualquier mago que no la mirase con atención, pero cobraba vida, rugía y se movía si se la observaba intensamente.

El por su parte, vestiría igual que el Griffindor, con la diferencia de que él ya tenía hacía años una chaqueta similar pero del más fino ante. Decidió darle su primer regalo a Harry en la intimidad, ya que quería verlo lucir con la chaqueta ante todos. El moreno no dijo nada, pero Draco supo que estaba un poquito decepcionado, que había esperado algo… más especial. Ignorando ese sentimiento, Draco le apremió, sujetándole de la mano y entrando en la chimenea exclamó: Hogwarts!, antes de que el moreno pudiese reaccionar.

Salieron por la chimenea de Minerva, que estaba esperándoles y después de que el Griffindor se rehiciera de la sorpresa inicial, se encaminaron al Gran Comedor, Harry estrechando la mano de Draco con afecto, y una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando llegaron al Comedor, casi una multitud les esperaba, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y del ED, la familia Weasley al completo, Narcisa y su hermana con su nieto, compañeros del colegio, profesores y exprofesores, incluso la señora Arabella Fig., su excéntrica vecina, había acudido a la fiesta.

El Griffindor se emocionó al ver que tanta gente había acudido y cuando Hermione le susurró en voz muy baja mientras le daba un abrazo:

-Fue idea de Draco. Todos le ayudamos, pero el mérito es suyo.

Su gratitud hacia su pareja creció aún mas y por un momento, no supo que decir. El rubio sacó de su bolsillo dos alfileres, y colocó cada uno de ellos cuidadosamente en sus solapas, mientras los ojos verdes le miraban con adoración, y musitó suavemente:

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry.

El moreno le abrazó fuertemente, rodeándolo entre sus brazos, y susurró en su oído:

Te quiero Dragón.

Draco rompió el abrazo y le miró intensamente a los ojos por unos momentos, antes de inclinarse suavemente hacia él y besarlo tiernamente en los labios, lo cual provocó inicialmente un silencio sepulcral, roto inicialmente por los más jóvenes de los Weasley con exclamaciones de ¡Ya era hora! y seguido de un coro de silbidos y tímidos aplausos entre los invitados, excepto Narcisa, que frunció el ceño, aunque su hermana le hizo notar en un susurro que el Griffindor probablemente sería lo mejor para Draco.

La comida surgió en los platos y todos se sentaron y charlaron amigablemente durante largo rato, aunque la gente comenzó a moverse de sus lugares antes de la tarta. Por fin apareció esta con 23 velas sobre su superficie, y una vez apagadas, las luces se atenuaron y comenzó la música.

Los niños correteaban entre las mesas, y los adultos habían formado grupos y charlaban animadamente ante copas de licor o vino. Los más jóvenes se levantaron a bailar y Draco tiró de su León, que esta vez no se resistió. Abrazándolo, comenzó a bailar con su rubio ángel, que le dedicó la más dulce de sus sonrisas. En una mesa lateral, estaban los regalos que la gente había traído, y el moreno comenzó a abrir paquetes, para gozo de los más pequeños.

Andrómeda le había obsequiado un precioso juego de café de plata, y Teddy un dibujo a carboncillo muy logrado de Harry con Draco, con su marco. Los Weasley le enviaban un equipo de quiditch completo, George un surtido de sus productos, y Ron y Hemione el antiguo tocadiscos muggle. Además, Narcisa le obsequio un reloj de pulsera de oro. Rebuscando entre los paquetes, Draco le alcanzó un paquete con aspecto de libro a Harry, mientras le decía

-Venga ábrelo. No es gran cosa, pero lo he hecho yo.

El moreno dejó otro paquete con golosinas sobre la mesa y tomó el que el Slytherin le ofrecía.

Pero, ya me regalaste esta chaqueta…

Pero quería darte esto también. De veras, es una tontería, pero

No será una tontería si lo has hecho para mí, Draco. Sea lo que sea, gracias.

Rasgo el envoltorio y vio un álbum de fotos de piel verde y plateada, de aspecto desgastado y usado, y un trozo de pergamino amarillento asomando por las primeras paginas.

Al abrirlo, vio que el pergamino estaba pegado a las primeras páginas del álbum y mostraba lo que parecía ser un árbol genealógico. La letra era familiar, le recordaba la de Draco, aunque más infantil, y dedujo que hacia largo tiempo que lo escribió. Aunque los nombres le resultaban desconocidos, intrigado, desplegó el pergamino doblado, y al final del mismo descubrió los nombres de sus padres, y el suyo propio. Escrutando de nuevo el amarillo pedazo de pergamino, vio unas marcas y letras bajo los nombres. Dedujo que la B identificaba a un brujo o bruja, la M un muggle y S para Squib. Además, junto a algunos nombres aparecía una interrogación, y supuso que se trataba de personas sobre las que no se sabía a ciencia cierta su estatus.

Pero aunque todo ese lujo de detalles le impresionaron, aun mas le llamó la atención el hecho de que junto a su nombre aparecía el de Draco, cuyo árbol familiar se desplegaba junto al suyo, mostrando que en grado muy lejano estaban emparentados a través de su padre James Potter. Y según el árbol familiar, su madre procedía de una antigua familia de magos, a través de una tataratarabuela squib, lo cual técnicamente hacia que ella no fuese plenamente hija de muggles, sino descendiente lejana de magos., haciéndolo a él técnicamente casi sangre pura.

Draco estaba ruborizado, y la mirada de Harry se había ido cargando de incredulidad a medida que repasaba el antiguo pergamino. Con una nota de asombro en la voz, el Griffindor pregunto en voz baja:

Realmente, esto es cierto?

Draco asintió, y tardó unos momentos en poder añadir algo más.

Veras, cuando te conocí, me impactaste, y no podía creer que no fueras de linaje mágico, así que, fui recopilando datos, y reconstruí tu árbol genealógico por parte de madre, hasta dar con un mago, en este caso tus tatatatrabuelos. La familia Potter no supuso problema, es una antigua familia y era fácil consultar y encontrar los registros, y por supuesto, mi árbol genealógico era accesible para mí.

El rubio trago saliva, y siguió, azorado.

Quería…

Su voz se quebró y bajo la mirada unos momentos.

Era un niño, Harry, y me habían enseñado que la pureza de la sangre era algo importante, y quería…

Querías que estuviera a tu nivel? ¿Es eso?

Un deje de enfado tiñó la voz del moreno y le hizo ruborizarse ligeramente, mientras sus ojos buscaron los de Draco, cargados de mudos reproches.

El rubio se desesperó, intentando explicarse lo mejor posible, ahora casi arrepentido de haberle regalado aquel recuerdo infantil.

Harry, ¡por favor!, no es eso. Mira las últimas páginas antes de culparme.

Ceñudo e irritado por tan incomprensible regalo, el Griffindor, sin embargo hizo lo que su amante le pedía, y abrió las ultimas paginas. Casi sollozante, Draco tocó con la varita las páginas blancas y la familiar escritura se reveló ante sus ojos.

La fecha de su primer encuentro estaba escrita sobre una página, y Draco relataba el mismo desde su punto de vista, quejándose de que no hubiera apreciado su amistad. Otra fecha, y una breve exposición de sus andanzas, lamentando su desinterés por él.

Poco a poco, el Slytherin asume que Potter no será nunca su amigo, que se encuentran en lados opuestos, y que pese a todo, prefiere su odio a su indiferencia. Draco declara finalmente en sus notas que le ama, aunque sin expectativas, pese a que le han enseñado a odiarle, y sabiendo que su relación es imposible, inicia sus investigaciones, anotando sus resultados, sus fracasos, en un desesperado intento de tener algo suyo.

Mas adelante, recibida la marca, pierde ya toda esperanza, y solo desea que él no muera, que no sufra daño alguno, que logre derrotar a Voldemort, aunque eso suponga la caída para él también.

"_Ojalá logre su destino y derrote a este monstruo que me ha arrebatado toda esperanza y alegría, porque su victoria será la mía, y mi venganza también, aunque deba entregar mi vida para ello. No puedo imaginar mejor muerte que morir a sus manos, y le sonreiré en la batalla si llega el momento. Y aunque alce mi mano contra él para provocar su ira, no defenderé mi vida, porque ya no quiero vivirla sin él"_

Estas palabras eran las últimas escritas, y dejaron a Harry consternado por haber dudado de Draco, y al mismo tiempo, le llenaron de calidez hacia él. Le abrazó, y sintió como un mudo sollozo agitaba sus hombros.

Dulce Draco, nunca me habían regalado nada tan hermoso, mi amor. Gracias por amarme tanto.

Enjuagando las rebeldes lagrimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos, Draco se rehizo y le hizo ojear el resto del álbum, repleto de recortes de periódico, y de fotos de Harry, la mayoría tomadas como si el fotógrafo estuviese enfocando otra cosa. El rubio buscó una de ellas en particular, pasando las páginas hasta encontrar una foto que ocupaba toda una pagina. En ella Harry estaba tumbado en la enfermería, inconsciente, con una venda en la cabeza y junto a su lecho aparecía un preocupado Draco, que sin apartar los ojos de él, apenas osaba rozarle la punta de los dedos.

Harry no recordaba que Draco le hubiese visitado cuando una bludger le rompió el cráneo, pero aquella foto demostraba su presencia junto a su lecho, e incluso, su necesidad de conservar el recuerdo de aquel mínimo contacto.

Volvieron a abrazarse y el Griffindor perdió el interés por los demás regalos, alegando que quería bailar con el. Se enlazaron en la pista, ajenos a los demás, sumergidos en su propia burbuja de felicidad.

Aun tengo un regalo mas, Harry, si no te importa.

Susurró Draco quedamente en su oído Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una cajita de terciopelo de su chaqueta. Las manos le temblaron ligeramente y aclarándose la voz, le preguntó en voz alta, mirándole a los ojos con adoración, mientras abría el pequeño estuche:

-Harry James Potter, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El Griffindor se quedó mirando a Draco y al pequeño anillo con rubíes y diamantes que este le ofrecía, mientras sus corazón se desbocaba. Todos los presentes enmudecieron y el Slytherin repitió dulcemente su pregunta, y Harry le besó con dulzura antes de contestar al borde de las lagrimas:

-Si, claro que quiero Draco.

Sacando su varita el rubio cambio sus ropas por elegantes trajes negros con camisas blancas y sus antiguas corbatas escolares e hizo que la estancia se llenase de flores. Kingsley, el ministro de magia se dirigió a ambos y les hizo colocarse en el centro del gran comedor, en un gran circulo formado por todos los invitados.

Una estrella de seis puntas se dibujó mágicamente en el suelo y Mac Gonagall les colocó enfrentados en el hexágono interior. Los parientes más próximos, Narcisa y el Sr. Weasley, se situaron a la derecha de ellos, y Kingsley y ella misma ocuparon los lugares a la izquierda de los jóvenes. En las puntas de la estrella se situaron los testigos, que se habían ofrecido al llamamiento de Mac Gonagall, y que eran Firence el centauro, Hermione, Blaise, Luna, Zacharias y Hagrid.

Harry estaba leyendo la promesa que ambos deberían recitar, escrita por Draco y la encontró perfecta.

Kingsley preguntó con su voz grave-

¿Quien es el joven a mi derecha?

Y Narcisa recitó:

-Es mi único hijo, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, heredero de los Malfoy.

Mac Gonagall hizo la misma pregunta y Arthur respondió:

Es Harry James Potter Evans, hijo de James y Lily heredero de los Potter y de Sirius Black, y viudo de mi hija Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Al unísono ambos oficiantes preguntaron:

¿es cierto lo que decís?

Es cierto.

Respondieron los testigos.

-¿Para que acudís a nosotros?

- Para unir voluntariamente nuestras vidas y nuestra magia.

- ¿Cuáles son vuestras promesas?

- Prometemos lealtad y confianza, no alzarnos nunca el uno contra el otro, ayudarnos mutuamente y compartir nuestras vidas.

- Prometo hacerte feliz, Draco.

-Y yo a ti Harry.

- Alzad las varitas. Y dejad que la magia fluya y selle vuestras promesas.

Hilos de magia fueron enredándose en tono a ellos, como serpientes de luz viva, hasta que alcanzaron sus corazones y les atravesaron, provocando un violento estremecimiento y una debilidad que les hizo vacilar. LA magia les enlazó, y una llamarada surgió en el centro de la estrella, y Fawkes se materializó en el centro de la estrella entonando su dulce melodía, inundando de paz el castillo.

Remontando el vuelo, trazó un veloz círculo en torno a ellos, un brillante anillo de fuego unido a su propia magia y desapareció súbitamente, mientras el hechizo se completaba y la magia retornaba a ellos.

Dos hermosas plumas rojas cayeron sobre ellos y Harry las recogió, reverente, al desvanecerse los vestigios del hechizo.

Draco, sin importarle que todos observasen, deslizó en el dedo de Harry el anillo que había creado para él, con su propio cabello, las lagrimas y la sangre del moreno, trasformados en oro, diamantes y rubíes. Sonrojado, porque el no tenia ningún anillo que ofrecerle, Harry contemplo el delicado trabajo de orfebrería. En su otra mano, aun lucía la sencilla alianza de su anterior boda, y el Griffindor tomó un decisión arriesgada:

Sabes cuanto significa para mí esta alianza, Draco, y me sentirá muy feliz si quisieras aceptarla.

El rubio tendió la mano y dejó que Harry le colocase el sencillo anillo, antes de besarle apasionadamente, provocando vítores de sus amigos, y felicitaciones efusivas, que les separaron. Los ojos verdes del Griffindor se encontraron con los grises del Slytherin por encima de hombro de sus amigos, y por un instante, sus miradas lo dijeron todo, sus pensamientos fueron uno y sintieron que la oportunidad de ser felices llegaba a sus vidas, aunque el camino no iba a ser fácil.

Lentamente, las horas se sucedieron y la fiesta llegó a su fin.

Se había dispuesto que todos los que quisieran pasasen la noche en el castillo, ocupando sus antiguos dormitorios escolares. Las parejas de diferentes casas podían optar por cualquiera de ellas, sin que el hechizo que impedía a los chicos acceder a los dormitorios femeninos se activase, ya que no eran alumnos.

Ya que todos sus antiguos compañeros de cuarto habían acudido a la fiesta, Harry no estaba nada cómodo ante la idea de compartir su cama con Draco en semejantes circunstancias, pero aunque el dormitorio de Slytherin estaba menos ocupado por gente de su edad, la presencia de la madre y la tía del rubio tampoco les incitaba a elegirlo.

Finalmente Hermione les sugirió que ocupasen su antiguo dormitorio, ya que este quedaría vació si ella se instalaba con Ron y acomodaban a la pequeña Ginevra Hermione Weasley en la antigua cama de Harry.

Esta parecía una buena solución y Hermione les indicó el camino. Era un dormitorio similar al de los chicos, pero con algún espejo más en las paredes. La cama de Hermione era idéntica a la de Harry, y ambos se quedaron finalmente a solas después de tanto ajetreo y emociones. La reacción ante su compromiso había calado muy hondo en el Griffindor, que se había quitado un gran peso de encima al ver que la mayoría de sus amigos aceptaban con relativa naturalidad su sexualidad.

Había habido mucha tensión entre ellos esa noche, y aunque todo se había resuelto satisfactoriamente, el rescoldo de esos momentos latía en sus interiores, clamando por ser aplacado. Draco deseaba complacer a Harry, y tomó la iniciativa de su mano. Le hizo sentarse en la cama, después de desnudarlo perezosamente, y se desvistió para él, lentamente y con sensualidad.

Cada uno lucía un pequeño tatuaje sobre el corazón, un dragón plateado que agito suavemente las alas para Harry y una pantera negra que agitó la cola para Draco, las marcas mágicas que sellaban sus magias finalmente. El rubio había llevado consigo un frasco de poción multijugos y tomando un cabello de cada uno, preparó dos dosis y tomó la suya.

De inmediato, y tras retorcerse y agitarse sus cabellos se acortaron y oscurecieron, se hizo más corpulento y sus ojos se tornaron verdes, adoptando la apariencia de su amante. Este, sorprendido, tomo su propia copa y se trasformo en una replica de Draco. Este último transformó las cortinas y el dosel de la cama en espejos, de manera que su imagen se reflejo una y otra vez en ellos.

Sin decir nada, Draco comenzó a lamerle el miembro erecto, y pese a que sus terminaciones nerviosas le decían que le estaban haciendo una caricia, sus ojos veían otra cosa, y el desconcierto le invadió. Verse a si mismo haciendo todo aquello era excitante, era como ver un video porno de si mismo. La excitación fue subiendo grados, mientras las caricias y lengüetazos se hacían más y mas atrevidos.

Por último Draco se las arregló para tragarse toda su polla, equipado ahora con su propio cuerpo. ¡Era genial!. Harry sintió la urgencia de follarse a Draco, y la diferencia de su propio trasero, más carnoso y rotundo, al final de una espalda mucho mas musculosa y ancha le desconcertaron. Ver su propio rostro, destilando deseo acabó de confundirle, pero entonces Draco le susurró con lujuria mal contenido:

-A que esperas León?

Y sus resquemores desaparecieron y se entregó al nuevo juego. Era Draco, podía sentirle cuando hablaba o gemía, pero también eran cuerpos diferentes, y disfrutó la sensación de sus propias caderas recibiendo las más esbeltas y huesudas del rubio, que ahora manejaba él, mareado ante el cúmulo de sensaciones.

Igualmente el Slytherin estaba desbordado, sintiendo como la que era su polla entraba en su trasero, arrancándole gemidos de malestar y placer. Harry era delicado, como siempre, pero la dulce resistencia de sus músculos era mayor de lo que Draco esperaba, había más dolor, aunque cedía rápidamente a sus suaves y lentas embestidas.

Con desespero ahora, el moreno se hundía en su cuerpo, abriéndole cada vez más, y le hizo encararse con él después de un rato, deseoso al parecer de lograr la máxima penetración posible, mientras le aferraba por los muslos. Sus caderas chocaban con violencia, las piernas de Draco cruzadas tras sus flancos, el rubio agitándose y removiéndose bajo él, enarcando la espalda para buscarle, hasta que Harry le hizo estallar de placer súbitamente, aferrándose a las sabanas, gritando su nombre ahogadamente, mientras regaba sus vientres con su semen.

Harry aun embistió a Draco mas profundamente si cabe, arrancándole nuevos gemidos, antes de correrse en su interior, sollozando de goce y vaciándose en él. La experiencia había sido muy intensa, y les enseño las sutiles diferencias de sus cuerpos, y como sus reacciones no eran idénticas. Harry se derrumbó sobre él, jadeante, y permanecieron unidos durante un rato, mientras los efectos de la poción se desvanecían, y ambos retornaban a su aspecto habitual.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21 : De nuevo Hogwarts.**

Harry se enfrentaba a un dementor en un lúgubre sótano, mientras un grupo de magos cubiertos con capuchas le enviaba una maldición tras otra. Su patronus mantenía a raya a la criatura tenebrosa, y el Griffindor se esforzaba en repeler las maldiciones con su potente escudo, buscando hacer blanco a su vez. Tenia varios arañazos y un pequeño corte en la mejilla, pero su semblante estaba sereno, bastante relajado, aunque sudoroso. Por último lanzó un expeliarmus contra su contrincante más próximo, derribándole, de manera que arrolló en su caída a sus compañeros, que protestaron ruidosamente.

A su orden, su patronus empujó al dementor contra el grupo de magos que pugnaban por levantarse del suelo y este cambió de objetivo, aunque uno de los magos logro detenerle con un patronus incorpóreo. Esta distracción permitió a Harry desarmar al resto de oponentes y mientras las varitas volaban, el ciervo plateado ahuyento definitivamente al dementor, que se perdió en la oscuridad.

Harry se irguió, el rostro serio e imponente, los ojos verdes brillantes como siempre y con su varita en una mano y las capturadas en las otra, se aproximó a sus derrotados contrincantes que no habían intentado huir de él.

Un perezoso gesto hizo que las mascaras volasen, revelando a un grupo de muchachos, sudorosos y agitados, que se miraban con nerviosismo unos a otros.

Muy bien señores, buen trabajo. Pero necesitan mejorar si desean ingresar en la academia de aurores.

Las tímidas sonrisas de sus alumnos, algunos de los cuales lucían cortes y moretones, fueron la mejor de las recompensas para él, después de la sesión de entrenamiento extraordinario para los EXTASIS de aquél grupo de Ravenclaws y Huphlepuff.

Repasemos los fallos de cada uno

Indicó, y a su gesto, el escenario se convirtió de nuevo en la clase de siempre, con sus pupitres y pizarras. Antes de que nadie pudiera tomar asiento, un águila plateada apareció frente al Griffindor, y este se heló. El patronus de Draco habló, con un cierto tono de urgencia.

Te esperamos en San Mungo Harry.

Lanzando las varitas a sus propietarios, el moreno disolvió la clase y salió a toda prisa del aula. Mac Gonagall le esperaba en su despacho y por su cara, supo ya sabia la noticia. Sonriente, le dijo:

- Ya me encargo yo de tus clases, igual que Slughorn de las de Draco. Corre junto a Draco, puedes usar mi chimenea si quieres.

El moreno asintió y a su gesto, su ropa y su cuerpo quedaron libres de suciedad, y arañazos y cortes se cerraron sin dejar huella. Las verdes llamas le enviaron al hall de San Mungo donde un nervioso Ron le esperaba. Se apresuraron por un corredor y entraron en una sala de espera, donde Draco, pálido y nervioso, paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Al verle se echo en sus brazos, aliviado, mientras Harry murmuraba " te he echado de menos " aunque su voz denotaba preocupación.

- Me alegro tanto de verte! Comenzó a sentirse rara esta mañana y cuando la cosa fue a más, decidí traerla aquí, por si acaso.

,

Harry preguntó ansioso:

-¿Cómo se encuentran?

Su voz era muy nerviosa y reflejaba su preocupación por su pareja, por su suegra, y por sus hijos, ya que esta llevaba en su vientre a sus nietos, los hijos de ambos jóvenes.

MI madre esta bien, pero me preocupan los niños. Hermione me ha dicho que me avisaría si había novedades.

Harry le rodeo los hombros y se sentó junto a él, tranquilizándolo, aunque él mismo estaba agitado, mientas Ron musitaba que iba a buscar a su madre.

Al cabo de lo que le pareció una eternidad, una enfermera apareció en la sala y pregunto:

-Srs Potter y Malfoy? Síganme por favor.

Tras varios corredores de inquietudes más, llegaron a una puerta por la que les invitó a entrar.

En su lecho, Narcisa dormía placidamente, mientras Hermione se afanaba en la cuna adyacente. Al volverse vieron la amplia sonrisa de la muchacha, que les hizo acercarse un poco más.

- Opté por la cesárea, para hacerlo más rápido, ya que el parto se ha adelantado.

Tomo un rosado bulto envuelto en mantillas y depositó en los brazos de Harry, un bebé de pelo moreno y le dijo:

Tu hija, Harry

Y tu hijo Draco

Dijo entregando a este un bebe con la cabeza cubierta de suave pelusa casi albina.

Ambos muchachos se miraron a los ojos, el Griffindor casi llorando, Draco con una expresión de asombro y devoción. Se acercaron y contemplaron a sus mellizos, tan diferentes como ellos mismos, con adoración, incrédulos , ya que después de cinco años de esfuerzos, por fin habían logrado dominar la compleja magia necesaria para poder tener entre sus brazos aquellos hermosos bebes, sangre de su sangre plenamente.

Sus vidas no siempre eran fáciles, porque todavía había mucha gente con prejuicios frente a su relación, pero aquel momento les compensaba de las amarguras sufridas desde su unión. Agitándose, los bebes bostezaron, y pudieron ver que los ojos de la niña eran grises, y los del niño, verdes. Draco acarició la mejilla de su hijo, y este parpadeo, desconcertado, antes de amodorrarse de nuevo. Hermione les dio sendos biberones y comenzaron a alimentarlos, sentados el uno junto al otro, saboreando sus primeros minutos de paternidad compartida.

Pronto los acostaron de nuevo, y Hermione preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Sabéis ya como los vais a llamar?

Draco agitó la cabeza y susurró, temeroso de despertar a los niños y a su madre.

NI siquiera sabemos que apellido van a tener. En el mundo muggle son hijos de mi madre, .y nosotros solo sus tutores legales. Al menos la comunidad mágica si que nos reconoce como sus padres biológicos a los dos. Va ser un tremendo follón de papeleo arreglarlo todo para no tener problemas con los muggles! Hasta tenemos que simular adoptarlos!

Harry comenzó a susurrar,

Solo se que me gustaría que la niña se llamase Lily, aunque no como primer nombre, pero respecto al niño, bueno,…

Observando a su esposo, Draco terció ofreciendo una alternativa:

- ¿Qué te parece si su segundo nombre fuese James, así no seria ninguno de los nuestros y…

-Pero ambos son nombres de mi familia y no me parece justo tampoco!

El Slytherin sonrió y continuó con su idea:

Déjame sugerirte los primeros nombres y si te parecen bien…

Harry había repasado los nombres familiares de la casa Malfoy, y no compartía su gusto por nombres exóticos o extraños. Pero escuchar no le iba a hacer daño, así que asintió en silencio.

- ¿Qué tal suenan Selene y Apolo?

Harry medito por unos momentos. Antiguos nombres para el sol y la luna, poco habituales, pero no extraños después de todo, y terriblemente apropiados para una pareja de mellizos de diferente sexo. Finalmente sonriendo ampliamente tomó una decisión.

Y que tal si añadimos Narcisa Lily y James Lucius por sus abuelos?

Me parece perfecto, mi madre estará muy complacida con esto, ya sabes, tradición Black después de todo.

Su sonrisa se hizo radiante, y su mirada de amor se deslizó por la habitación, observando a sus dormidos bebés, a su madre y a su amante esposo.

- Bien entonces

Dijo Harry levantándose de nuevo para observar a sus hijos, desbordando amor, mientras Hermione parecía darle su muda aprobación también.

Bienvenidos al mundo Selene Narcisa Lily y Apolo James Lucius Malfoy-Potter.

El brillo de orgullo de los ojos de Draco le dijo que era la decisión correcta también.

Bienvenidos

Repitió mientras abrazaba entre sus brazos a Draco, plenamente feliz.


	22. Chapter 12 ok

**Capitulo 12: Malos recuerdos.**

Los tibios y volubles días del inicio de la primavera dieron paso al suave calor que anunciaba la próxima llegada del verano, en aquella mañana de finales de mayo. El desayuno bajo el radiante sol les animó a disfrutar de un rato de ocio al aire libre, ya que el día se presentaba soleado y magnífico.

Harry silbó y sus escobas aparecieron zumbando por la puerta de la casa, para detenerse junto a ellos. Volaron durante un largo rato, persiguiéndose y compitiendo entre ellos, en un duelo de habilidades, hasta que el calor del sol les hizo pensar en un refrescante baño en el pequeño estanque de la finca, que relucía como un espejo, tentándoles con sus frescas y límpidas aguas.

Se despojaron de la ropa para nadar desnudos durante un rato, hasta que el fuego que corría por su sangre en aquella mañana flamante y reluciente, les llevo a tumbarse en su lugar favorito de la orilla, en la mullida y verde hierba bajo un sauce, que les protegía del ahora excesivamente radiante sol, acariciándose de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Draco lo retuvo, la mirada suplicante, sus ojos grises rogándole que esperase un poquito más aun, y el Griffindor lo miró, devorándolo con los ojos, pero accedió de buena gana, fiel a su palabra de dejarle imponer las normas en aquel aspecto de su relación, y además, después de todo, hasta ahora, el rubio y sensual Slytherin le había hecho sentir más placer del que nunca creyó posible encontrar en los brazos de otro hombre.

Harry vio una pregunta informulada pugnando por salir de los labios de su amante, asomándose a sus ojos grises, y sin poder evitarlo, accedió a su mente y al pensamiento que el joven pugnaba por expresar. Instantáneamente se avergonzó de su rudeza, ya que Draco era plenamente consciente de su intrusión, no deliberada, pero igualmente desconsiderada, y había bloqueado su mente apresuradamente ante él.

Se ruborizó hasta encenderse como una amapola y azorado, miró a su amante, que había fruncido el ceño, enfadado por la invasión de su intimidad, además de apartarse de él. Balbuceante, apenas pudo hilvanar una disculpa, sincera y profunda, pero que no aplacó al enfurecido Slytherin. Sin saber muy bien como desagraviar al joven, solo se le ocurrió darle lo que quería saber y no se atrevía a preguntarle, pero de una manera muy especial.

Hizo un gesto con la varita y de su sien fluyeron hilos de memoria plateados, que depositó en un cuenco que apareció en su mano. Con otro gesto, los recuerdos comenzaron a expandirse en torno a ellos, como un gas liberado del recipiente, creando a su alrededor visiones fantasmagóricas del pasado de Harry, un torbellino de imágenes donde se sucedieron, su primer beso con Cho, el comienzo de su relación con Ginny, su primera vez y otros momentos de su vida con ella,… porque Draco se había estado preguntando por sus relaciones previas, por Ginny y otras posibles mujeres, y hombres en su vida.

Harry sintió una aguda punzada de dolor al recordar tan vívidamente a su esposa, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Las imágenes iban y venían una y otra vez, con lentitud ahora, pero el Griffindor ya no las veía.

Su pesar por haber ofendido a Draco, su terror al rechazo de este, se sumaron al antiguo dolor de la herida reabierta por los recuerdos en su corazón. El Slytherin estaba abrumado por los íntimos recuerdos que él joven estaba exponiendo ante él, y por el llanto amargo y silencioso que anegaba los ojos verdes del moreno. Otros hilos de plata escaparon de la sien de Harry, revelando la muerte de sus padres, la de Sirius, Fred, Lupin y Tonks, Ginny , Dumbledore, y muchos compañeros de Hogwarts , creando un desfile de tétricos recuerdos a su alrededor.

Sabía que a veces su poder le jugaba malas pasadas, escapando de su pleno control, y que sencillamente, era incapaz de controlar cosas como aquella. Su magia era demasiado poderosa, y por lo que había podido observar, a veces iba más allá de sus deseos. Era el esquivamente a hacer estallar un vaso, en un acceso de ira o dolor.

Draco pensó con dulzura:

"No se puede acariciar a un león, sin estar dispuesto a sufrir algún arañazo o un zarpazo, por dócil que sea"

Con suavidad, enjuagó las lágrimas del rostro del moreno, y le hizo alzar el rostro para mirarle, para rogarle que detuviese aquello. Con un gesto cansado, las imágenes fueron arremolinándose, hasta fluidificarse de nuevo en finas hebras argénteas que se deslizaron por su cabello hasta penetrar en su sien. Su cuerpo se estremecía con ahogados sollozos. Acurrucado entre los brazos del Slytherin, mecido por aquella reconfortante calidez, Harry se fue aquietando lo suficiente para hablar, aunque su voz no resultaba muy firme, demasiado acongojado y apenado todavía.

-Quiero que entiendas Draco, de veras. Necesito que lo comprendas. Dios sabe que quise mucho a Ginny, pero mucho menos de lo que se merecía, ahora lo sé, y toda mi vida lamentaré su muerte. Y tampoco puedo olvidar a todos los demás. Ha… muerto demasiada gente por mi culpa…

Su voz se ahogó, como si el dolor y la pena fuesen a llenarle el pecho.

-Nunca la traicioné, y ella fue mi única pareja y probablemente nunca otra mujer hubiera ocupado su lugar. Pero cuando tú apareciste en mi vida, descubrí que el verdadero amor era otra cosa distinta a lo que había sentido y sentía por ella, que el amor eras tú, Draco, y eso tampoco puedo cambiarlo.

Su voz fue ganando firmeza y confianza, aunque el dolor y el sentimiento aun le embargaban.

-Nunca podré olvidarla, ni puedo permitirte que me lo pidas. Ella fue un refugio para mí en una época oscura, dio su vida por la mía y eso no puedo dejarlo atrás. No representa una amenaza para ti, es una parte de mi pasado que me ha ayudado a llegar hasta ti, tal como soy.

Claramente desbordado por la intensidad con que le Griffindor exponía y desnudaba sus sentimientos, reconociendo que el corazón de su león había sufrido ya demasiado para que ahora él le recriminase por algo sucedido años atrás, como si en su propio pasado no hubiese páginas y páginas que él desearía poder borrar.

Así que con los ojos húmedos de emoción también, besó suavemente la frente, las mejillas, los húmedos cabellos, los hinchados ojos y finalmente los carnosos y tibios labios de Harry, mientras le susurraba que había sido un estúpido caprichoso, que lo único que le importaba era el presente y su futuro juntos.

- Espero ser merecedor de tu amor, y quiero devolvértelo multiplicado, hacerte feliz, mi león.

Finalizó el rubio, acunándolo entre sus brazos de efebo griego.

Demasiado conmovido y todavía abrumado, el moreno se negó a moverse del tibio refugio de la carne sutilmente áurea de Draco, sintiéndose a salvo en aquel perdido rincón del mundo, arrullado por su dragón.

Este comenzó a acariciarle con sus palabras, abriéndole al Griffindor sus pensamientos más íntimos, desnudando ante el su amor secreto por él desde la adolescencia, enterrado y ocultado en el fondo de su alma, bajo una máscara de rivalidad, indiferencia y desprecio; sus devaneos con multitud de chicos,- solo sexo, nada de sentimientos- e incluso algunas chicas, apremiado por su padre, que deseaba un heredero para el apellido familiar, que habían acabado por endurecer y amargar su corazón, con la certeza de que él estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

Y luego, la llegada de Voldemort, y su padre, entregándolo a él, como una especie de trofeo, el terror y horror extremos, y su madre, dándole secretamente una poción sedante para que pudiera afrontar aquel amargo trago, la violación reiterada de su cuerpo y su alma por aquel ser horrendo, la sensación de que nunca podría volver a tocar a nadie, el asco por si mismo.

Y luego, con su captura, las torturas y más violaciones, dolor y humillación, y la súbita certeza de que él único pensamiento que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse arrebatar era el de su amor imposible por él, y el bloqueo de su mente en torno a ese único recuerdo, amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo, lo único por lo que valía la pena luchar.

Permanecieron abrazados el uno al otro, asimilando la enormidad de sentimientos desatados entre ambos, durante horas, y poco a poco, la magia del Griffindor comenzó a acariciar suavemente todas y cada una de las fibras de Draco, llamando a su propia magia, hasta que esta se rindió ante el otro, respondiendo y fluyendo con ella, liberando su poder en forma de leve bruma plateada, mientras el moreno le protegía, encerrándolos a ambos en una hermosa burbuja dorada.

La sensación de sus energías fundiéndose era casi sensual, sin lucha ni tensiones, mutua entrega sin restricciones. Al cabo de un rato, el Griffindor hizo fluir pequeñas porciones de su magia a través del cuerpo del Slytherin, provocándole escalofríos, mientras seguía envolviéndolo protectoramente y arrullándolo con el resto. Harry sentía la intima unión de sus poderes, de sus cuerpos y sus mentes, a través de ellos, hasta que ambos sintieron lo mismo, envueltos por las delicadas redes que sus magias habían tejido en torno a ellos, hasta ser indistinguibles, de tan entrelazadas, una esfera centelleante de brillos metálicos deslumbrantes.

Lentamente, revirtieron el flujo de la magia y esta retornó lánguidamente a sus cuerpos de nuevo, pero en él ultimo momento, el moreno desprendió una ínfima porción de su magia y dejó que Draco la absorbiese, mientras tomaba un pequeño trozo de su magia para él. Asimilar aquella magia extraña les provocó un estremecimiento placentero a ambos, arrancando a Draco un leve gemido de placer casi agónico, ante aquella extraña sensación de calor que súbitamente inundó su cuerpo, subiendo como una ola, para luego desaparecer muy, muy lentamente, dejándole mareado como si hubiese bebido demasiado vino.

Harry, que había experimentado la sensación de hacer suya por la fuerza la magia arrancada de otros, pero nunca la de alguien que la entregaba voluntariamente, se abandonó a la onda placentera de energía que esta vez no luchaba contra la suya propia, sino que la seguía y se fundía con ella, borrando las negras nubes que aquella tarde habían nublado de nuevo su horizonte.


End file.
